Silver Dragon
by Anri
Summary: What would happen if Princess Garnet had ended up with Kuja instead of Zidane at the beginning? Say the corrupt Queen traded her daughter as a more suitable payment for the black mage army, as long as she still got to extract the eidolons from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What would happen if Princess Garnet had ended up with Kuja instead of Zidane at the beginning? Say the corrupt Queen traded her daughter as a more suitable payment for the black mage army, as long as she still got to extract the eidolons from her. What happens when Regent Cid sends Tantalus to rescue Garnet?

Silver Dragon

Chapter One

Negotiations

"You can have the girl, though I expected a much different payment from you," Queen Brahne drawled on to the white haired man standing in the doorway. It was late, much too late for any normal meeting of decency to be going on for a Queen.

"Don't be silly, the girl is payment enough…"

"Maybe so, but you can only have her on the condition that I still get to extract the eidolon's power from her."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less," Kuja replied in a well disguised disgusted voice. _Patience, soon this ugly elephant lady will be out of the show for good._

"Excellent," the Queen said with glee. "I want you to take her tonight."

"Why so early?" Kuja asked, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "Surely you can't expect it to go unnoticed that the princess has disappeared in the night?"

"Don't take me for such a fool. I have already started spreading the news that she is to be married off to some prince on a distant continent," the Queen said sounding as insulted as she could.

"How convenient for someone who didn't expect me to ask for her as a prize," Kuja said, a smile forming. "You must still have a soft spot for the girl. Once through with her you could have had her beheaded for some made up crime."

"Don't question my reasoning, just get her out of here, I will call upon you when I am ready to take the eidolons from her." Queen Brahne stood and motioned for Kuja to follow her out of her private chamber. Suppressing an eye roll, Kuja followed after her. Oh how he loathed working with the Queen, but it was necessary that his plan work.

Upon reaching Garnet's room Brahne allowed Kuja to enter first. Sneering at the soft sigh he emitted at the sight of the sleeping beauty.

"So beautiful, even in sleep," Kuja said. "Can you assure she won't wake until I get her out of here?"

"I put a good bit of sleeping weed in her evening tea, she should be out for a good while," Brahne explained.

"Very well," Kuja replied as he moved over to the sleeping princess. She was still dressed in her daily attire, apparently too tired from the sleeping drug to change. Picking her up bridal style he moved to the balcony. "There will be no re-negotiations. What's done is done," Kuja said cryptically jumping from the balcony being caught by his silver dragon and flying away.

Few days had passed since Queen Brahne's trade of the princess, and many nobles had bought the story of the Princess being married away. Some nobles where concerned about who the new heir would be, but most accepted it happily, blindly following their queen's lead. Brahne was fairly good at acting as though she missed the princess, and the people were satisfied.

Word quickly reached Lindbulm through travelers and the Regent was not so easily swayed by the Queens explanation. Maybe it had been rumored a little while prior, but why would the princess be taken in the middle of the night? It made no sense at all.

"I don't know about this Hilda, Queen Brahne has been acting very strangely ever since the King has passed on. I just wish I would have had more time to get Garnet out of there. The people of Alexandria may be okay with this, but it just doesn't sit right with me," Regent Cid said.

"It puzzles me as well dear, but what can we do, we have no proof?" Hilda looked over at her husband questioningly.

"I have an idea on way to get information. We can't act directly, but maybe hire some spies…"

Kuja sighed sitting in his palace. Just how much sleeping weed did that stupid elephant lady give the princess, she had been out ever since he had taken her. Anger swirled in his eyes. He was about to give the girl some waking powder. Upon entering the room he had given to her, he found that Garnet was sitting on her bed, reading the letter that Brahne had instructed for Kuja to give her.

Garnet's eyes swelled with unshed tears as she finished reading the letter. She knew her mother had changed, she knew something was wrong, but she had no time to act. Looking up, she saw her captor leaning in the doorway watching her intently. Silence danced between them, as their eyes locked.

Garnet studied his face, he had to at least be 6 years her elder. She had just turned sixteen, she had only seen this man a few times around the castle prior to this, and knew nothing about him. Deciding that fear would not get her anywhere, she hardened her resolve and returned his gaze confidently.

Kuja watched fear pass across her face as she contemplated her current position, but it was soon replaced with one of defiance. Oh, she would make a wonderful Queen to his eternal kingdom.

"Why?" Garnet found her voice, and it betrayed her, cracking slightly with unshed tears.

"Surely the princess can read, your mother explains everything," Kuja said calmly, deciding that showing his false sweetness to her now would be useless.

"Why do you want me? What have I done to be… to be taken like this… I… I want to go back home!" Garnet stumbled over her words. The reality of the situation was crashing cruelly down upon her shoulders. Kuja watched as she began to break down, this would never do. If she was to be his Queen it would not help if she was afraid of him, not like this. He never really liked the approach of ruling by fear, it made things too boring.

With a sigh, Kuja walked over and stood in front of the shaking girl. He was far too concerned with plans of his eternal kingdom to be concerned with developing a romance between himself and the girl. As far as he was concerned she was the most beautiful princess, therefore deserving to be his Queen. He would have to warm up to her more than this, though.

"I'm sorry," Kuja lied. He couldn't say he honestly felt whatever emotion it was that caused mortals to feel sorry, but only said it to calm her. "It's alright, I mean you no harm, but you cannot return home." Garnet did not look up to him or give any indication that she had heard what he said.

"It would be un-wise for you to try to escape, my palace is surrounded by deserts and quick sand whirlpools," Kuja warned. "I… hope to at least to be on some sort of speaking terms." He chose those last words carefully, not wanting to push her. The last thing he needed was for his future Queen to hate him. He could always find another, but he was set on Garnet.

"Dinner will be served shortly, maybe after that you would like a tour of your new home?" Kuja asked. This had piqued her curiosity. Finally, Garnet looked up to meet his gaze. There were two ways that this could be done. She could fight like hell and possibly get horrible treatment, or she could be agreeable and hope that he would be kind to her until she found a way out of this. Deciding the latter was better, she nodded.

"I think I would like that…" Garnet said sounding defeated. Kuja gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"I will come for you when dinner is served, you should be able to find everything you need in this room. Call out my name if you need me." Kuja said walking away.

"Wait!" Garnet cried standing up. Kuja stopped but did not turn around to face her. "What is your name?"

"Oh how rude of me!" Kuja said dramatically. "I'm sorry princess, I assure you I usually have better manners," he replied turning to her. "My name is Kuja, and I am glad to have you here Princess Garnet." Garnet opened her mouth to reply but he had already turned and was gone.

With a sigh Garnet sat down on the bed, maybe she could deal with this for awhile. He seemed polite enough, but she was still uneasy. The tone in her mother's letter was so cold and rejecting. _Oh mother, what has happened to you…?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, this is what happens when you play FF IX for three days straight. I do enjoy a good Zidane/Garnet story, but this idea came out of no where. I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this in the last chapter, but I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Two

As You Are

It didn't take long for Garnet to be up and exploring her new room. _Temporary, this is only temporary._ Everything was lovely, fit for the princess she was, but she was not about to get all cozy. There was a bed much like from her home against the wall, only instead of pink; everything was in dark blues and silvers. It gave her the feeling she was walking along the night sky. There was a large white wardrobe with many gowns, some for formal occasions others for casual wear. It was like Kuja had this all planned out and it frightened her a little. There was all the clothing she would ever need, a matching white dresser and vanity took up the rest of the wall with her bed. There were fine silver plated brushes and mirrors. Inside the vanity drawers rested make up, perfumes, anything a princess could ever want for.

After looking over everything, Garnet noticed a door that joined her room to a small wash room. A beautiful silver tub sat in the middle of the room. Fine soaps, shampoos, conditioners were every where. She sighed, and turned from the room. It was just like being at home, every thing she could ever need, but loneliness was creeping up on her. The only one she knew to also be in the palace was Kuja, but she wasn't really all that comfortable in his company. _Maybe I should bathe and change into something nicer?_ After all it had been a few days since her last bath, and she didn't want to appear a total slob.

Garnet didn't know why she cared about what Kuja thought of her, maybe it was her royal up-brining that made her want to look her best. Walking into the wash room she saw that there was a sliver handled pump and facet on the tub. She only needed to pump once before is started to work like magic, quickly filling the tub with warm water.

Moments later, Garnet was lowering herself into the water, allowing the warmth to relax her and take some stress away. Sinking lower till just her nose was above the water, she let her mind wander. She had already been out for a few days, what was going on at home? Deciding not to worry about it, she washed, rinsed and climbed out pulling the plug so the water could drain.

Drying off and putting on the dark blue robe provided, Garnet walked over to the wardrobe. She wanted to look nice, but not over do it. With a sigh, she pulled out an emerald green evening gown. It didn't look as complicated as some of the other dresses; she could most likely manage this one on her own. The corset was another matter completely. Slipping on her under garments, she managed alright, no the corset wasn't as tight as it should have been, but it was the best she could do. She refused to let a total stranger help her into a dress.

It had been about an hour and a half before Kuja came back for her. He could have barged into the room, but that wouldn't have been very polite at all.

"Princess, are you ready?" Kuja asked. It took only a moment before the door opened and Garnet stood before him. She was beautiful even with the simple emerald green gown on. She was either too modest to accept the jewelry he left for her, or simply didn't find it. She did not meet his gaze, but instead kept her eyes trained on the ground. He could hardly hold back his smirk as he offered her his arm. Hesitating only for a second, she lifted her arm and rested her hand on his arm.

"How has your room treated you?" Kuja looked down at Garnet as she walked in silence beside him.

"Oh, it's lovely. Thank you." Garnet thought it odd to be thanking her captor, but at least the accommodations he made for her were nice.

"This must be terribly uncomfortable for you," Kuja said trying to coax her into talking. He mentally sighed, thinking it best they just stay in silence.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it is. It's just that I don't know you very well, and the letter my mother wrote explained very little." Garnet sighed. Kuja was slightly surprised but pleased to hear her speak.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to tell you as much as I can during our tour." Kuja replied, leading her into the dining hall. Garnet gasped quietly as she looked around the room. Kuja smiled at her awe as he led her over to the table and pulled out her seat for her. Pushing the chair in behind her, he took a seat across from her. Garnet looked down the long oak table. It would have been Ridiculous for them to sit at opposite ends; there would be no conversation at all.

All courses appeared in order as if by magic, and Garnet would not be surprised if that had been the case. She ate slowly, keeping her manners in check. They ate in silence aside from the occasional comment from Kuja. Garnet sat, listening when he spoke and either remained silent or gave a slight nod of her head.

Once through with their meal, Kuja was the first to stand and went to help Garnet out of her seat. Again he offered his arm, and again she accepted and they were walking side by side out the door. Her dark hair and eyes were quite the contrast to her escort.

Kuja walked her through the palace; head high, pointing out important rooms or places Garnet would need to know. Once through with that, they stopped in the library and he allowed her to sit as he paced in front of her. She was about to inquire what was the matter as she looked at him. She watched as anger danced in his eyes, and she feared she had done something wrong. He wanted nothing more than to reveal his master plan to his future Queen. He wanted to awe her with his genius, tell her how he would get his eternal kingdom and get revenge and prove himself. Everything had worked out perfectly so far. He with held the information not wanting to scare her. The more he talked to her, the calmer she seemed. It wouldn't do to freak her out now.

"I've told you everything I can about the palace, what do you wish to know princess?" Kuja asked after a period of silence. His voice was calm, but hatred still shone in his eyes, making her wary.

"Are you angry with me?" Garnet asked quietly. It was random, not the question Kuja had expected her to ask. He had not raised his voice to her, nor did he get short with her. She hadn't spoken enough to offend him. Why would she ask such a thing? He stopped mid pace and looked into her curious brown eyes. She was so innocent he almost couldn't stand it.

For a moment, Garnet could see the anger and hate fade from his eyes, masked by an over friendliness. She didn't think he'd answer her, but finally, he did.

"Of course not princess, why would I be angry with you?" Kuja continued to watch her curiously. Garnet wasn't sure she should be so open with him, but it appeared she would be with him for awhile so why not?

"Your eyes, you just… You look so angry, I thought I had done something wrong," Garnet explained. Kuja chuckled slightly, startling the girl before him. Was his hatred that obvious? Recovering himself, he shook his head.

"No, no, it's not you princess, not at all."

"Are you all alone here?" Garnet didn't mean for the next question to fly out of her mouth like that, but since they were being open, she might as well. Kuja seemed surprised at her, after all she had been silent almost her whole stay thus far.

"I used to be, but you're here now." Kuja replied. Yes there were the monsters that attacked intruders, but he worked a lone for the greater part of it.

"Oh, however do you stand it?" Garnet tilted her head to the side slightly. "I just mean to say, that don't you get lonely?" Kuja smiled at her, what a curious girl.

"I tend to keep busy; there isn't much time for loneliness." Kuja explained, eventually moving to take a seat beside her. He took notice of how Garnet seemed to tense slightly, but she made no move to get away from him.

"Why did my mother really send me here? She said she sent me here to marry you, so I'd be safely out of danger. If that's true, why did I wake up here, and why didn't we have the wedding in Alexandria? It just doesn't make any sense," Garnet said with a sigh. Kuja kept a content smile on his face, but he could feel the anger returning. Did that stupid elephant really believe her daughter to be so stupid? He couldn't reveal to her the real reason. He doubted the girl would believe him now anyway. She would just have to see for herself, and she would soon enough.

"You are a clever girl princess, you'll understand soon enough why you are here." Kuja said casting a glance at her.

"Garnet. You can just call me Garnet," the brown haired girl said looking over to him. Kuja nodded. How interesting. It only took a bit of speaking to her for her to open up; maybe she was just very curious.

"As you wish." Kuja kept his eyes on her. This was going to make for a very interesting scene. What would she do when she finally found out what was to happen to her? Would she lash out at him and try to get away, or would she remain as she was. If all went as planned, he would get her to cooperate and she would use her Eidolon's as he asked her to.

"Who are you?" Garnet asked after a few moments of silence. Her eyes found his, and she held his gaze with determination. Kuja was not surprised to hear this question, especially after the first few she asked. How was he to answer her with out giving away the basis for his plan?

"Do not worry about that now, only trust that I am a friend. The rest will reveal itself in time." Kuja smiled, she was clearly not pleased with his answer, but it would have to do for now. After another moment, he stood. "Come, we have much to do tomorrow, you should get some rest." With that said, he escorted her back to her room.

"Good night, thank you…" Garnet said keeping her gaze to the floor.

"Of course… If you need anything you need only call out. Good night Garnet." Kuja said turning and disappearing around the corner.

Garnet sighed and removed her dress changing into proper sleeping attire. Climbing into the bed, she tossed and turned, but sleep kept evading her. She didn't know when it happened but finally she fell asleep.

It was a clear night in Lindbulm, and the regent was waiting for his messenger to return. Finally after an hour or so, the messenger came into the meeting room.

"Well? What did he say?" Cid asked impatiently.

"Baku said that he and his crew would be more than happy to assist you, and that your pay is more than acceptable. They will head to Alexandria early tomorrow morning," the messenger explained.

"Very well," Cid said with a sigh. "That is all." The messenger bowed and left Cid to his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, Garnet seems to be getting along with Kuja. The next chapter will be more eventful I promise. These beginning chapters are always hard to make very interesting. Please let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Three

Behind These Doors

Garnet awoke the next morning feeling slightly drowsy. She had not slept very well through the night. No matter what she tried she just couldn't get comfortable. With a sigh, she let her feet hit the cold marble as she made her way over to the wardrobe. Rummaging through the hangers, she found a simple dress that would be suitable for traveling. It was a modest white cotton gown that reminded her of something out of the renaissance. Running a brush through her dark brown locks, she used a silver clip to tame the long strands of her hair. She didn't know what time it was, but judging by the sun, it was still fairly early. She remained seated at her vanity contemplating on whether or not to just wait for Kuja or call out for him. What if he wasn't ready for her? She didn't want the anger and hatred she often saw in his eyes to ever be directed towards her.

Garnet let her mind wander, she often sat in her room in Alexandria, much the way she did now, but she had rarely thought about things like this. She had never felt so alone, she wasn't sure exactly where she was, or if she'd ever get to go home. At least he wasn't locking in her a dungeon and leaving her here by herself. What was she to do? Kuja was obviously in league with whatever her mother was planning; maybe it would prove beneficial to hang around just a little longer. _If only there was someway I could contact Uncle Cid…_ She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she began to grow uneasy being alone like this, and decided that maybe the possibility of Kuja's wraith was worth it. Anything would be better than this deafening silence. There were no footsteps, no sounds of anything. Standing, Garnet went and opened her door. Seeing no one around, she took a deep breath before calling out.

"Kuja?" Garnet's voice was uncertain. There was silence for a few moments, and she was nervous that he wouldn't come, maybe slightly hoping he wouldn't. The seconds seemed like minutes, but he came. She watched as he turned the corner, almost startling her.

"You called?" Kuja said with an amused smile on his face. _She always looks so fretful…_he mused.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," Garnet murmured, seeming almost embarrassed. It's not like she would have died being a lone for awhile longer.

"Of course not. Please don't ever be afraid to call for me if you need anything at all." Kuja seemed sincere enough, but Garnet still felt foolish. _What do I say? Oh hi, I just wanted to follow you around like a lost puppy. I hope that's alright._ She mentally sighed. "I'm glad you called, I was going to come for you soon anyway." Kuja seemed to read her mind. "Come, you must be a bit hungry. As soon as you eat we'll leave." Garnet smiled for the first time since she had been there, and nodded.

Kuja escorted her to the dining hall where fruits were sitting at the center of the table.

"Please, help yourself," Kuja said resting his arm on the small of her back and giving her a little push forward. Garnet sighed and helped herself to some grapes. _I don't understand him. How can someone with so much hatred in his eyes be so kind and polite?_ Once she decided she was finished she turned and walked back to him. He offered his arm as though it were as natural as walking, and she accepted no longer wary of the connection it made. "Shall we?" With a nod from his companion, Kuja lead her away from the dining hall and down one of the many hallways he had shown to her last night.

"Where are we going?" Garnet asked.

"To a small village called Dali. I need to make sure things are going accordingly," Kuja replied keeping his eyes forward. Garnet nodded, the loose strands of hair falling over her face. She allowed him to lead her through the castle until they came to a balcony. It was odd and appeared to be more of a ledge because it extended out from two glass doors from the end of the hallway and had no railing.

Garnet was a little more than confused, and squeaked in surprise as Kuja swept her up bridal style.

"W… Wait! Just what are you doing?" Garnet asked frightened as he walked towards the edge of the balcony. Kuja chuckled, seeming almost gleeful.

"Do not be afraid princess, it will be alright," Kuja said stopping just at the edge of the marble balcony. "Silver Dragon, come, it is time to depart to the Village of Dali." Garnet allowed him to hold her as she heard the roar of the said dragon.

"Hold on," Kuja said as he jumped from the balcony. Garnet had to suppress a cry as she flung her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. The fall made her stomach drop, she did not look up even when they had stopped falling. She had the distinct feeling of tilting, or being held over unstable ground, like a floating dock of sorts. "It's okay Garnet you can look," he said. She could feel his chest vibrate with laughter from her fright. _Silly girl…_

Garnet slowly looked up from the safety of Kuja's shoulder. He was standing upon a silver dragon and they were flying. He wasn't holding onto anything but her, standing on a flying dragon. _Oh my, we're going to die…_ she thought fearfully, unwilling to relinquish the grip she had upon him. Her eyes searched around in wonder, forgetting that he was still holding her up. She had never seen a continent like this before, it looked to be completely made up of sand and dirt. _We're on a completely different continent?! This may be my only chance to reach Uncle Cid… I had hoped we were still at least on the mist continent._

"Have you ever been flying before?" Kuja asked, drawing Garnet away from her thoughts. Turning her head to face him, she was startled that his face was so close to hers.

"I… I… no, not like this. Just a few times before in one of Uncle Cid's air ships…" Garnet said. Kuja nodded setting her on her feet. She was frozen to the spot afraid to move away from him, welcoming the arm he kept around her waist. Looking over the side of the dragon, it was a long way down, one that she did not want to experience. She felt so exposed with the wind blowing all around her. In the airship you could for get you were thousands of feet from the ground, but on a moving dragon, it was not so easy.

"Are you scared?" Kuja asked. Garnet did not miss the humor in his voice. This must be natural to him, and slightly comical to see her freak out like this over something he likely did to travel everywhere.

"Well yes, I can't say I've ever ridden on a dragon, or anything like this before," Garnet said managing to sound indignant. Kuja only smiled more, chuckling.

"I won't let you fall." Kuja replied. _Such an interesting girl…_

"I would certainly hope not!" The princess exclaimed, feeling his hold around her waist tighten ever so slightly.

The theater district was bustling with fan girls as Baku made his way back to the hide out. He flung the door opened and laughed.

"Wake up ya lazy good for nothings. We got a job! A good paying one at that, get yer arses in gear! We head out in 15 minutes!" Baku didn't wait for a response and walked back out to wait outside.

"What a wake up," Zidane muttered rolling out of bed. "Yo, Cinna, I don't think he was joking you better get up."

"Yea, yea…" Cinna muttered. Shaking his head, Zidane climbed down the ladder and headed outside to talk to Baku.

"So, what's this all about?" Zidane asked once he was outside.

"We've got a missing princess to find." Baku said laughing. "Princess Garnet."

"I thought she was married off, not kid knapped," Zidane said stretching.

"If you'd like to believe that rubbish then go ahead… I thought you was quicker than that Zidane. The girl is taken in the middle of the night? The rumor of her marriage to this strange man that no one but the Queen knows was only started a few days before she was taken," Baku said.

"Yea, now that you put it like that, something doesn't sit right." Zidane said thoughtfully. Moments later Blank, Marcus, and Cinna emerged from the hide out.

"Alright, the rest o' the crew is at the theater ship already, let's get a move on. We're goin' to Alexandria to see if we pick up any clues as to where the princess actually is." Baku said.

"I had a feeling that this whole 'marriage' story was a load of bull," Blank said, crossing his arms.

"Yea, yea, we have no time to waste, let's go!" Baku said laughing and heading to the ship.

Garnet let herself space out, watching the clouds roll by. _How am I going to contact Uncle Cid? I need to let him know that I'm alright, and what's been going on at home… How am I going to get away from Kuja? _She sighed.

"Something troubles you?" Kuja asked, again bringing her away from her thoughts.

"Oh? No, not really," Garnet said slowly. She was debating on telling him, she didn't know who he was really in league with. Maybe, just maybe Kuja would let her see her uncle. "Actually I was… well I wanted to see my Uncle." As far as Garnet knew, Kuja was a prince from some distant continent whom she was supposedly with so she would be safe. She knew that wasn't the entire story, but he had been kind enough to her thus far.

"As you wish…" Kuja said. Garnet whipped her head to face him. Had he honestly just said yes? "Don't look so surprised, you're not my prisoner." _Excellent, I was hoping she would bring this up. She'll likely relay everything she knows to the regent. It's all going as it should be…_ he mused.

"I… Thank you," Garnet said bowing her head.

"Well, as long as you promise to return with me, I don't see why I couldn't let you visit with your Uncle for awhile," Kuja said smiling.

"Of course," Garnet replied not sure if that was a promise she intended to keep. Maybe if he kept being agreeable she could tell her Uncle everything she learned while staying with him, little did she know that was what Kuja had hoped would happen.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach the village. Garnet was surprised to see that there were literally no adults around, and it appeared the children were running the village. She held gently to Kuja's arm as was per usual as he led her to an under ground factory. _So this is where all the adults are…_she thought. They walked through the tunnels and past machinery. _Just what is this place?_

Kuja left her only once to speak to one of the workers. Garnet took that time to explore a little. She came to a conveyer belt with eggs on it. It appeared to be taking them to a mist machine. She didn't have time to see what was on the other side for Kuja had found her. _Those barrels that were in the first walkway had the sign of Alexandria on them…_

"Curious are we?" Kuja asked with a smile. Garnet jerked and turned around keeping her eyes averted to the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…" The princess said; looking up in surprise as Kuja started to laugh.

"It's quite alright Garnet. Either way we must depart, especially if you want to see your Uncle," her silver haired companion said. Garnet smiled and nodded, taking a hold of his arm, this time with out it being offered. _Things couldn't be going any better…_ Kuja thought still smiling. He had hoped that she would be bold enough to look around. Getting Lindblum involved was a big part in his plan. He was certain now that the young princess could make that happen for him. The poor girl was playing right into his plan, and making it quite interesting at that. It was then that he felt a slight pang of an emotion he was not familiar with. _What strange feelings this girl causes me…_ He had to hold in his laugh, this was going to be quite a show.

A few minutes later Garnet was glued to Kuja's side as the silver dragon took off. She with held a whimper as it was quite unsteady until the dragon leveled out at a decent height.

"To Lindblum," Kuja said, and the dragon complied. Garnet was more than happy to feel his arm snake around her waist to secure her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Soooo, looks like Garnet is playing her part well. What is Kuja thinking or feeling for that matter? What will Regent Cid do when his niece pays him a visit? How will Tantalus be involved next? Well, you'll just have to keep reading. Please, please, review and let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Four

War and War

When they arrived at Lindblum, Garnet and Kuja entered through Dragon's Gate. Garnet held gently to Kuja's arm as she led him to the lift. The guard had to do a double take.

"Princess Garnet? Is that you?" The guard asked.

"Yes, I've come to pay a visit to my Uncle," Garnet said.

"So, this is your husband then?" The guard seemed skeptical. Garnet suppressed an eye roll thinking it better to uphold the charade in front of the castle guards.

"Yes, may we see my Uncle now?" Garnet asked. Kuja smiled sensing her irritation. The guard still looked skeptical, but allowed them onto the lift. The girl looked just like princess Garnet and the Regent would be able to verify if she was or not. Hopefully the Regent would be in a good mood, the guard would be done for if he ended up bringing some random man and woman up to the royal chamber.

"We'll reach the top level shortly," the guard said. Soon enough they reached the top and exited the lift together.

"It's probably best if your uncle doesn't see me," Kuja said. Garnet tilted her head to the side. She thought about arguing with him, but decided that now was not the best time. She had more important matters to attend to.

"Alright, I won't be long," the princess said. Kuja nodded and went to the left while Garnet went straight towards the door to the royal chamber.

"Princess Garnet," the guard on the left was the first to speak, "we weren't expecting you."

"I know, I apologize for appearing on such short notice, but what I need to discuss with the Regent is of the utmost importance."

"Of course your highness," The guard said, opening the door for her.

Upon entering the throne room, Garnet bowed to her Aunt and Uncle.

"It is good to see you again Uncle Cid, Aunt Hilda," the dark haired girl said.

"My goodness," Hilda began, "Garnet is that really you?"

"Yes Aunt, I'm sorry I didn't announce my intent to visit earlier, but I was detained…" Garnet said with a sigh.

"So we've heard," Cid said. "Dear, you've grown into a lovely young woman. What happened? Where have you been for the last few days?"

"It's a long story Uncle, but I will tell you everything I know," Garnet said. Collecting her thoughts she told the Regent everything that had happened since she woke up in Kuja's palace. When she finally finished, the Regent and his wife remained silent for a moment.

"So, he hasn't harmed you?" Cid asked.

"No, he's been very kind to me actually. I don't know what to think, but I believe I can find out more if I stay with him," Garnet suggested.

"I don't know dear, I'd fear for you safety," Hilda said.

"Is he here with you?" Cid questioned. "Obviously not in this room, but did he come to Lindblum with you?" Garnet hesitated, if she said yes, he would want to see him, and that could ruin her chances to stay and find out more.

"No, he's not here as of this moment…" Garnet lied smoothly.

"Princess I really think that you should stay here with us until we figure out what you mother is up to. We need to know what was being produced in that under ground factory, and I know just the group to send," Cid said.

"I know," Garnet said with a sigh. "I promised I would return to him, though. He wasn't against letting me see you. I know he'll let me come back, and if I ever feel threatened I promise to stay with you," she tried to reason. Cid sighed and looked to his wife. The princess seemed set on doing something, anything, for her kingdom. She didn't appear distressed about her current situation, maybe it was worth a try.

"Alright, we'll give it a try. You must promise me that at the first sign of trouble or danger to yourself that you will visit and remain here with us." Cid looked her in the eye. "Your father would never have forgiven me if I let anything happen to you."

"I understand, thank you Uncle, I promise to be careful!" Garnet smiled.

"Very well, we hope to hear from you soon dear. Farewell," Hilda called as Garnet turned to leave.

"You shall," Garnet said as she walked down the hallway and out the doors. With a sigh she walked down the stairs. She then headed down the hall that she had seen Kuja walk down. It led her to a maintenance-like room that was unusually empty. Looking around, she spotted the stairs and walked up them. It didn't take long for her to see Kuja standing by the telescope that rested at the top.

"Your talk went well?" Kuja asked.

"Yes," Garnet said closing the distance between them. "We can go now if you like." Kuja smiled as she averted her gaze to the floor. _So shy on the eyes…_

"May I?" Kuja asked, moving to pick her up. Garnet nodded, allowing him to sweep her up in his arms, mentally berating herself for enjoying the sensation. Garnet wrapped her arms around Kuja's neck as he jumped down onto the back of the dragon waiting below.

"Now where are we headed?" Garnet questioned. Kuja remained silent, merely holding her. She was about to ask again, but decided not to. This time, he did not set her to her feet, but instead just kept her in his arms. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, but she was on edge waiting for him to say something to her.

The ride was long. It was taking longer to get back than it had taken to leave the desert palace, and Garnet was becoming weary. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on Kuja's shoulder. He obviously didn't plan on telling her where they where going and she was tired from not having been able to sleep very well the night before. He smiled, feeling her shift. It was good that she had felt this level of comfort with him.

"My, my… I've gone from not being able to get a word out of you to this?" Kuja asked. There was a certain amount of crazy glee in his eyes that probably would have frightened the girl if she had been looking at him.

"Maybe I've just decided that I should get used to you…" Garnet muttered, shifting to get more comfortable. Kuja chuckled as the sky started to grow darker within seconds.

"Wake up little princess I'm going to give you a night on the town," Kuja said gently. Garnet opened her eyes slowly and suppressed a very un-princess-like groan. It was night time here. _We must be near Treno; it was light out forty minutes ago…_ Seeing that she was awake, he set the princess to her feet and offered her arm.

"Treno?" Garnet questioned. She knew well enough, but decided it best to confirm her thoughts.

"Yes, you may want to stick close little princess. As you know it is night all the time; making it a very easy for a young lady like yourself to get herself into trouble," Kuja said with a smirk.

"I'm not a child you know," Garnet said mustering up the best offended voice she could.

"Of course not, I'm only concerned for your well being," Kuja said. It wasn't a total lie, he was concerned for her. He didn't want his new Queen to be injured. It wouldn't go well if she got hurt. He needed her for his plan to succeed as well. It was then that he felt a pang in his chest similar to the one that occurred before. _What is this?_ He mused to himself. He wasn't familiar with the feeling of caring for anything aside from what its use could be. This… this was slightly different, but not entirely un-welcomed. He supposed that he should care for his Queen, just as long as it didn't get out of hand. _She certainly is beautiful, I may have to firaga the thieves and perverts away from her…_ With that he put a stop to indecent thoughts that included, but were not limited to what he wanted to do to her; or what might happen if someone of the wrong background would happen to get their hands on her.

Garnet sighed, deciding that she shouldn't fight with him, he would probably only find her anger amusing. Kuja offered her his arm again with almost a smug look on his face. She debated refusing, but thought better of it and grudgingly rested her hand on his arm. Side by side they entered Treno. Taking a few back alley ways, they entered Kings Mansion auction house from the back.

"This place is amazing, who owns this?" Garnet asked looking around the fancy auction house in awe.

"I do," Kuja said. Garnet turned her gaze towards him. Just who was this guy? He was obviously very powerful, just what was he up to, and what did he want her for? "Don't look so surprised dear Garnet, let us get some food and then perhaps sit in on the auction?"

"Yes, I would like that," Garnet said slowly. Kuja smiled, leading her to one of his private rooms. It was decorated like a small café for two. There was a small table with two chairs facing opposite each other. The lighting was fairly dark, and everything was a pale pink color. The food was already on the table, steaming away as though it had just been put there seconds ago. He walked her over to her chair and pulled it out, pushing it in behind her as she sat. He moved smoothly across the floor to sit on the chair opposite of her.

Most of the meal was eaten in silence. Garnet couldn't deny that the food was quite good. Kuja finished first, and sat patiently waiting for her to finish. Taking a sip of wine, she had just now noticed he was staring intently at her. There was no anger in his eyes, nor was there the playful glee. It was a serious, deep, contemplative look. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she cleared her throat gently.

"Is there… something on my face?" Garnet asked. Kuja's smiled, and shook his head. _Adorable… and so innocent… it's truly amazing that stupid elephant lady hasn't corrupted her._

"It's nothing princess," Kuja said, standing up and moving to help her out of her chair. Taking her hand, he rested it on his arm. _Someone's feeling bold…_ Garnet thought off handedly as he let her to a balcony. Down below were seats; and a man standing on stage announcing that the auction would begin in five minutes. While they waited, she sat on the edge of her seat watching people walk in and take their seats. Soon enough the auctioneer was calling out prices for the first item. The value of whatever item that was being auctioned off quickly rose. It was almost amusing to watch two nobles fight over an item, neither wanting to give in, and apparently not caring how much they had to pay. Eventually one would give in and the other would win, but the prices went ridiculously high.

Finally it came to the last item of the evening. It was a beautiful red gem that hung off of a gold chain. Kuja did not miss the way Garnet's eyes lit up as she saw the necklace.

"Do you want it?" Kuja asked as the bidding began. Garnet looked over at him curiously. She did take quite a liking to the necklace but she didn't want him to buy it for her, she would never be able to accept it. "It's alright." He could tell by the way she averted her gaze that she was too modest to ask for such a thing. It was almost comical how she went from shy to snappy to humble. Snapping his fingers the auctioneer stopped the bidding.

"I'm sorry folks, but the auction is over for now, this prize necklace may be up for bids at the next auction," the auctioneer said. Once the nobles exited the building, the auctioneer walked up to the balcony where Kuja sat. "For the lady I presume?" Kuja gave a short nod, and the auctioneer walked behind Garnet clasping the necklace for her. Kuja handed the man a sizeable bag of coins and dismissed him. She stared at her silver haired companion in wonder.

"I… I can't take this…" Garnet stuttered moving her hands to undo the clasp. Kuja just smiled at her, and took her hands.

"Think of it as an apology for whisking you away from your home," Kuja said gently. Helping her to stand, he escorted her to a room that she could sleep in. "Good night Garnet," he said turning to leave.

"Kuja?" Garnet called out his name softly, and he stopped to look over his shoulder at her. "Thank you," she almost whispered. Kuja chuckled lightly as he turned around.

"You are quite welcome princess," Kuja replied before disappearing around the corner. Garnet sighed as she closed her door and readied herself for sleep. Moments later she was sinking into the soft blankets. Sleep came easily tonight, and it was late in the morning before she awoke again.

Garnet yawned and rolled out of bed. Readying herself for the day, she couldn't help but over hear two maids talking outside the door.

"Oh, have you heard the news!"

"What news?"

"Alexandria has completely wiped out the kingdom of Burmecia with an army of black mages!"

Garnet couldn't hear anymore as she stood frozen. _My mother destroyed a kingdom… with black mages? Why?! Were the black mages being created in that underground factory? It couldn't be! Mother isn't that… or is she…? No, if that's the case then Kuja most definitely has something to do with this._ She could feel herself begin to panic. Why was her mother trying to start a war?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my. Poor Garnet… Is Kuja trying to bring destruction to the world? Most likely, but… what are his reasons? Is it for Garland's sake? Who knows? I don't even really know yet. Just stick with me! Please, please remember to review! PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Five

Hold On

"Kuja!" Garnet flew from her room and out into the hallway. The two maids that had been gossiping outside were startled enough with the door flying open, but a screaming girl was just too much. They fled the scene as Kuja walked down the hall. He just didn't have it in him to crack a smile at her disheveled appearance. _She must have heard about what happened._ Closing the distance between them, he was surprised at the fire burning in her dark brown eyes. He had to remind himself that there was no time for arousal. "I need you to tell me everything. I… this is ridiculous!" She paid no mind to keeping her voice down as he quirked a brow at her. _Perhaps it's time…_

"Calm down Garnet, if we can talk like civilized people, I will be happy to tell you everything," Kuja said slowly. This seemed to pacify the princess only a little, as she huffed and turned around to enter her room. Following her inside, he closed the door behind them. Facing her, he just couldn't hold in his smirk. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked positively furious. "Now princess what is it?"

"What do you have to do with my mother's attack on Burmecia?" Garnet spit out. _My… my… she cuts right to the point… _Kuja thought.

"Alright," Kuja sighed. "You want the truth little princess?" She nodded. "Your mother sold you to me for the production of the black mages." He waited, letting this sink in. It didn't take long for the look of anger to turn into sorrow and disbelief. "She offered money, but I would rather have a Queen by my side, to help me build my eternal kingdom. She had no problem selling you away to me as long as it meant she could conquer the other main kingdoms."

"No…" Garnet gasped falling back to sit on her bed. Kuja's gaze went deadly serious. She had never seen him look at her this way before.

"Yes Garnet. You want to know everything, to know the horrible truth and what role you play in my master plan?" Kuja's voice was a mixture of passion and anger. There was no stopping him now. This would ruin her, he knew it, but she had asked for this. "Your mother is corrupt with greed; she wants to rule over the mist continent! I merely supplied her with the means to do it, but that was not enough for her! She wants to suck the great eidolon power you hold out of you, and use it to help her gain contro!

"You are lucky that I decided to take you! Have you not been treated well? She let me have you on the terms that she could extract the eidolons from you, but it doesn't have to be that way little princess. If you work with me, we can let your mother destroy the mist continent on her own. I will need your help; I will need your power." Kuja seemed manic over this. It was just too much information for her to handle. Garnet couldn't stop the tears that started to flow from her eyes.

"No! I can't! She'll destroy Lindblum! I can't let her do that to Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda," Garnet cried. "I can't just sit here and let her destroy everything! YOU! You can stop this! Take the black mages away from her!" Garnet was sobbing at this point, pleading with the silver haired magician. Kuja seemed to recover himself as he watched the princess cry. He had yet to reveal to her how he would attain his eternal kingdom, but perhaps this was enough for now. "What are you waiting for? There's more, I know it! Tell me!" Her smoldering eyes found his, and he found he couldn't look away. He could take her now, ravage her; use her up so that she'd be ruined for any other man. Now was not the time, but soon. So, she wanted more did she?

"I plan to create an eternal kingdom, where life and death no longer exist. I plan to rule over it, and to have you at my side. To live forever in control, and prove that I am the true angel of death…" Kuja said in a calmer voice. That was the gist. She need not know about Garland and how he would destroy him, preferably with her power if she'd help him. He didn't know if she could hear him at this point or not. Her shaking hands covered her face as she cried.

Kuja sighed; there was a strain in his chest at seeing her so upset. He just stood there and watched her, waiting for her to say something, anything. She eventually just laidback on the bed and turned her back to him. Putting a hand to his chin, he debated on what to do. She would cry herself sick if she kept this up. Hardening his resolve, he moved over and sat on the edge of her bed. She made no move to get away from him, but nor did she turn to him.

"Garnet…" Kuja said as gently as he could. What happened next he did not expect. She turned and flung her arms around his waist. She was having a total break down, and she clung to him as though he was the only thing keeping her tethered to the world. He could feel her hot, wet, tearstained face against his naked abdomen. Puzzled, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking the tangles from her hair. "I'm sorry…" he said, and he actually meant it. He did not intend to throw all this at her at once. He did not expect her to react so badly to the attack on Burmecia.

Garnet did not hear, she did not speak, and she did not open her eyes. She just held to Kuja as though he were the last person in the world. _What am I to do? I can't tell all of this to Uncle Cid, he wouldn't know where to start. He has his own kingdom to take care of. I can't let mother take over the mist continent. I… I… I don't know what to do! _

They stayed that way for the longest time. Kuja did not know how much time had passed, but Garnet seemed set on keeping him with her until everything settled in her mind.

"Do you hate me?" Kuja questioned. Garnet had not expected this question. _Do I?_ She thought for a moment. She was so upset, surely if she hated him, she would know it.

"Not yet…" she sighed.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kuja asked again. Garnet honestly didn't know. He was crazy, and now she was even more of a confused teenage girl trying to sort through her current situation, her emotions, her life. He had never made a move to hurt her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. What if she didn't agree to help him?

"I don't know. What if I don't lend you my eidolon powers to take over the world?" Garnet questioned in return. Kuja chuckled.

"Well then dear princess, I will have to find another way…" Kuja said lightly. The maelstrom of emotion had toned down to a simmer. Finally, Garnet released him and sat back. She seemed cold, distant, like he had broken her. Her royal apathy had returned, and her face seemed devoid of all emotion.

"I'm sorry, I lost myself," Garnet said distractedly. She had just found out a good deal of disturbing news and here she was apologizing. "I've lost… My mother… she's gone. Whatever happened to change her, she's not herself anymore and I don't know if I'll be able to get her back. I can't go back home… I have no home… I…" The young princess sighed. Hopelessness settled upon her. She had Uncle Cid, but how could she bare to burden him with this.

"Don't be ridiculous Garnet," Kuja began seriously. All lunacy had gone from his voice and he was like a normal person again. "You have a home with me now…" Garnet didn't know what happened. This silver haired man had single handedly turned her world upside down and inside out. Strangely enough, now she felt as though he was all she had left. "Be my Queen, you'll never want for anything. I'll take care of you." Oh how she wanted to hear that. She could rely on him, but was this not the same as running from her responsibilities from her own kingdom?

"Will you help me?" Garnet asked. "I can't let Alexandria fall to shambles because of my mother…"

"I shall try…" Kuja said slowly. What a story this was turning out to be. Saving her kingdom was all she asked of him and, he would've granted her any and every request either way. It was almost mid-day by the time that all this was settled. Garnet tried to keep her composure in check. Her cheeks were flushed red from crying, her hair hung loosely about her face. God was she ever beautiful. Lifting his hand, Kuja gently cupped her cheek in his hand and moved forward to kiss her. The poor girl was startled enough as it was and now he was trying to make out with her? _Oh to hell with propriety…_ Garnet thought as she began to kiss him back. She was not very experienced, but she was learning quickly as things heated up from that low simmer. Oh the things he could teach her. He would ravish her senseless and leave her begging for more. Maybe the few days she had in his presence were enough to drive her mad. She was beautiful and she knew it, and Kuja, well… She hadn't quite decided her feelings on him just yet, but he did get her mind wandering in all the indecent directions. His hands roamed over her body causing a chill to run down her spine. Her eyes widened and she backed out of his embrace, her chest heaving slightly.

"I… can't…" Garnet said with a huff. She had never been so embarrassed before in her life. He was older, handsome, and she probably never looked more like a child. Why did she care? "I'm sorry," she said getting up and walking swiftly from the room breaking into a run as soon as she closed the door. Kuja suppressed a groan as he watched her leave. He'd have her soon enough, but that didn't solve the problem of what to do now. He didn't have much time; he should go after the princess before something bad happened to her.

Garnet didn't look back. _I just need to get away… I don't know what to do, how I feel…_ It didn't take her long to be outside of the Auction house. It was strange to see it pitch black at noon. Hours later she realized she had been wandering around the city of eternal night for awhile, and thought maybe she should head back and face Kuja.

"Yo, princess, you lost?" A voice asked. It wasn't a voice Garnet was familiar with, and it made her slightly wary. Turning around, it appeared to be a guy with mid-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and… a monkey tail? "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you. Your Uncle hired me to make sure you were doing alright. The name's Zidane." She wasn't sure if she should answer him, or turn and flee. "What's the matter beautiful? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm sorry, but how can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Garnet asked.

"I guess you can't, but it doesn't matter right now. You alright? You look a little mussed. That silver haired jerk hasn't been hurting you has he?" Zidane asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm sorry, I have to go," Garnet said getting annoyed. _Just who does this guy think he is… talking to me in such a manner…?_ Turning and walking swiftly away from Zidane, she had almost made it back to the auction house.

"Not so fast little girl," another un-familiar voice called. Garnet had almost thought it was that creep Zidane, but this voice was different, much more malicious. She didn't bother turn, but instead made a run for it. She barely lifted her foot when she felt herself being jerked into an ally way.

"Let me go! You don't know who you're messing with!" Garnet yelled; turning and punching her captor. It was to no avail, his grip didn't loosen, instead she was shoved up against the rough concrete wall. She could feel the fragile fabric of her dress rip. Tears of horror and fright burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. If only she could over power him. There was the distinct scent of alcohol on this man, and she knew she was in big trouble. _Where the hell is Zidane when you need him!_ She thought frantically. At least he was friendly, and didn't intend to hurt her or worse. It was too dark; she couldn't see the man's face. She stopped dead when she felt his hard, calloused hand slide up her thigh under her dress. She didn't have time to scream as the man's other rough hand crashed down on her mouth to prevent her from calling out. She couldn't move; this drunkard was way too over powering. Shuddering, she felt the man's arousal against her lower abdomen. It was all too much, things were going dark, but then a familiar voice sounded. It was angry, very, very angry. She was certain it was the voice of death. Her mind was clouding over, but she knew the voice at once. "Kuja…" she whispered.

"That would not be a prudent course of action…" Kuja hissed. Garnet had never heard him sound this angry. This was not happening. Kuja was not about to let some drunk thief steal his Queen away. It would be him that took her, not some random moron from the streets. The man loosened his grip and turned to look at his silver haired opponent. The thief seemed startled and dropped Garnet to the ground. He didn't make it two steps away from the shaking girl as he was blasted away with a blaze of fire so hot that Garnet almost felt scorched by it. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but ash where the man once stood.

Kuja walked over and kneeled in front of his princess. Her dark brown eyes found his clear blue ones. She was horrified, embarrassed, humiliated. She almost felt the need to apologize for him having to find her this way. Of all the things to add to her confusion, she had to be attacked. _I never should have left…_

"Garnet, I'm so sorry," Kuja said as calmly as he could, barely controlled rage straining his voice. It was alright, he wasn't mad at her. She seemed to relax slightly and leaned forward as he put his arms around her. Picking her up bridal style, he grit his teeth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. How dare anyone so much as think about touching her that way? He didn't care to sort through his thoughts and emotions. What was important was getting her the hell out of this ally way.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left," Garnet sniffled. Kuja sighed, letting some of his anger diffuse. She could tell he was still angry, and it made her nervous. The next words that came out of his mouth were gentler than any she had ever heard.

"Don't," Kuja said defeatedly, "this was not your fault." With that said he took her inside to make sure that no major physical damage had been done to her. Thank all the gods he had reached her in time.

Standing a top a near by building, a monkey tail swayed back and forth. Of course Zidane would have acted if Kuja hadn't shown up when he did, but for the sake of spying, it was certainly interesting to see the silver haired magician's reaction. This evening had been resourceful indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah gawddd… So, things are progressing, just had to add that bit of drama. I'll wander back to the main plot soon enough. Please, please, PLEASSEEEEEEEE, review and let me know what you think. It is greatly appreciated. Don't worry Mystic, the part you've been waiting for it coming soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

**WARNING:**** This chapter is nothing but lemon past the first few paragraphs. If you're too young, or don't like it, then by all means, don't read.**

Chapter Six

Not so Alone in this World

No one dared to cross Kuja's path as he walked through the auction house. Garnet had not moved her head to look up at anything, just trusting he would take her somewhere they could be alone. Glaring daggers at any one who had the misfortune of being in the hall, he took the shaken princess to his private room. Kicking the door open, he took her his bed.

"It's alright now," Kuja said quietly. Garnet sighed and loosened her grip so he could lay her down on the bed. Making sure she was settled, he went back and locked the doors, wasting no time in returning to her side. Still she trembled upon his large bed. He could see her back was scratched up and bleeding slightly. He would need to assess the damage. This would be a treat, she probably didn't want any one of the opposite sex anywhere near her, but she needed to be healed. "Garnet, do you trust me?" He had to know, otherwise he would have to take her elsewhere to be seen to, and he didn't think she wanted to be moved around. It took her a few moments to answer, almost to the point where he didn't think she would.

"Can I?" Garnet asked. She knew that might have been a bit harsh to the one who had just saved her from a really unpleasant fate, but he wanted to take over the world for the love of Shiva.

"Yes," Kuja said with a small smile.

"Then I guess I do," Garnet replied warily. Moving slowly so as not to startle her; he sat her up and started un-lacing the back of her dress. The fine material was ruined from its brash encounter with the concrete. She stiffened under his touch, almost wanting to run from him. His hands were gentle as he slid the dress off of her shoulders so that he could have a clear view of her arms and back. The soft skin of her back was marred with scratches and her fore-arms had nasty bruises forming. Hearing his voice mutter an incantation, she could feel the effects of Cura go over her. The stinging pain in her back subsided as the scratches were healed. Her arms no longer felt sore, as though she had been put in rejuvenating water.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Kuja asked. Garnet could feel goose bumps forming on her arms as he traced his finger up and down the ridge of her spine.

"N…no," the princess stuttered out. Kuja pulled her long dark locks back over her shoulder and ran his fingers through it. Her silver hair clip must have been lost in the process of the escape for her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. Garnet allowed herself to relax under his gentle caresses. Leaning forward so that his chest rested against her bare back, he whispered huskily in her ear: "I could show you how you should be loved… my Queen."

Garnet took a sharp intake of breath. She had never been in this situation before. His hands were warm against her chilled skin as he slid the dress down her waist. Within minutes he was un-doing her corset. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and it was bringing about urges in her she never knew she was capable of feeling. She wanted this, and she wanted it from him. She felt bonded to him; he was the only companion she had. She lusted for him yes, cared for him yes, but would it turn into more? She didn't know, but there was one way to find out.

"Show me, please show me…" Garnet whispered. Kuja let out a seductive chuckle. He would be easy on her tonight considering her traumatic experience, but he would teach her many things in the time they would have together. Standing from the bed, he watched as she turned, her dress still half on her body and her corset just itching to be removed.

"You're beautiful," Kuja whispered cupping her cheek in his hand. He smiled at the innocent blush crossing her cheeks and kneeled down in front of her. Moving his hands gently up her thighs, he pulled her dress the rest of the way off. Garnet trembled at his touch, allowing him to remove what was left of her clothing until she stood before him complete in all her glory. The silver haired man stood up and backed away slightly to take her in full view. Oh how he ached for her. Her body was perfect. She watched him, her eyes guarded, unsure of what he would think or say. Sweeping her up into his arms, he moved over to the bed to lay her down on it. Moments later he had removed any and all clothing, wanting nothing to be between himself and his queen.

Kuja was hovering over her raining kisses down upon Garnet's body. She had only dreamed of experiencing this. His lips left her flesh burning in a way that she had never known was possible. Moving up her abdomen, he closed his mouth over one of her taut nipples, pleased at the surprised gasp that slipped out of her lips. Using his tongue to tease he bit down gently every so often, enjoying the way she tangled her fingers in his longer silver hair as he moved his mouth to give her other breast the same treatment. Using one hand to support himself above her, he moved his other hand down her side and to her womanhood. Kissing up her body to suck lightly on her neck, he growled seductively in her ear feeling how wet she was. Leaning down, his erection pressed hard into her soft abdomen. Garnet gasped and moaned as he continued his assault with his lips and used his finger to stroke her clit.

Garnet tangled her fingers in the sheet silken black sheets, feeling a desire she was quickly coming acquainted with.

"Please," Garnet whispered huskily. Kuja chuckled, and stopped his ravaging to look into her molten dark brown eyes. She was ready.

"This will hurt little princess," Kuja said seductively, positioning himself above her. Garnet looked into his clear blue eyes, seeing concern mixed with passion, want, need, and many other things she couldn't name. Using his shoulders to brace herself, he slid inside her quickly. She was so tight, and it was pure bliss as he broke through her resistance. The young princess bit her lip muffling the sound of her cry. It had hurt, but the feeling of him filling her completely for the first time would not soon be forgotten. Seeing her nod, he knew she was ready to continue. Pulling out slowly, he thrust inside her again. Garnet relaxed as the feeling of him moving in and out of her came more smoothly.

Kuja eventually started speeding up, his need for release growing from moving painfully slow. The increase in speed took the young princess by surprise.

"Oh…" Garnet moaned out. Kuja smirked, holding her hips as he tilted his head back. He could feel her contract around his hard member, and knew that she had met her release. It was only moments later that he too reached his peak and spilled his hot seed inside her. The young princess sighed in contentment as the waves of pleasure spread through out her body. From what she had heard from some of the maids, the first time wasn't supposed to be this good.

Kuja lowered himself beside his Queen and pulled her into his embrace. Their sweat-soaked bodies molded together as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"That Garnet, is how a woman is meant to be loved…" Kuja said silkily in her ear. He felt her sigh against his chest and snuggle further into his arms. It didn't take long for the young woman to fall asleep, forgetting everything that had happened prior to the last hour. He chuckled lightly, resting his chin atop her head.

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Seven

The Only Way

Garnet woke up bleary-eyed in the early afternoon; it had to be about twelve. Letting out a very un-princess-like groan, she felt a soreness that did not come from her previously bruised arms. The events of the night before flashed before her eyes. Gasping, she put a hand to her mouth. This would never be acceptable should she ever make her way back to the throne of Alexandria. She was expected to be a virgin until she was wed! _Oh… _She sighed, what were her chances of ever getting back to the throne anyway? Sitting up; the covers fell away to reveal that she was still nude. It was at this point that she realized that she was alone in the large room. It made her wary. Kind of like the feeling she had when in the room at Kuja's desert palace. Not that it wasn't more than acceptable, but everything was so still and quiet. _Where is he?_ She wondered, slightly worried. Moments later a soft knock sounded at the door causing the young princess to jump slightly.

"I beg your pardon, but I was sent to bring you a clean dress," a maid called from the other side of the door. Garnet wrapped the sheet around her small form and went to un-lock the door, allowing the maid to enter. She was a skinny, gangly girl. Her long, black hair was held up in a pony tail and her emerald eyes stayed averted to the ground as she entered. The girl carried a dark green dress and corset slung over her arm with a pair of silver shoes in her hand, and moved to set them on the bed. "If you would please put the corset on, I would help you lace if you like." Garnet smiled to the girl and nodded.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Garnet asked. Within seconds she had stepped into the corset and stood facing the bed post, raising her arms to hold on to it.

"My name is Esmene, pleased to be of service to you mistress," the girl said as she started to lace up the back of the corset. Her voice was soft, and she was either extremely bored, or just very shy. Her hands gently laced the corset, pulling just as tightly as was necessary. "The master has sent me to be your maid. You can call on me should you need anything." Garnet stared ahead of her, holding still, being pulled every so often. _Mistress? I'm not married to Kuja… I'm certainly not lady of this house… _A few minutes later, Esmene had finished with her task, and stood back as Garnet looked at the dark green dress still on the bed. It was layered in a taffeta style with silver lacey trim at the edge. The top of the dress bundled at her shoulders and had long sleeves with the same silver lacey trim as the bottom of the dress. The end of the sleeves pointed in v-shapes at her hands. The bodice of the dress was shaped in a modest sweet-heart, also having the same lace decor. There were many buttons that went up the back, and Garnet was sure she would need help with it.

"Esmene," Garnet began, "would you button up the back of the dress for me?" Garnet had already stepped into the dress and put her hands through the sleeves.

"Of course mistress," Esmene said, quietly stepping up behind the young princess and buttoning the dress for her. "Allow me to brush through your hair?" Esmene asked. Garnet nodded and moved to sit by a white vanity that sat along the far wall. Esmene picked up a silver gilded brush and began to de-tangle Garnet's long dark brown hair. The princess was used to this sort of treatment when getting ready for some sort of event. Did this mean that Kuja had something planned for her? Once Esmene had brushed through the princess' silky hair, she set the brush down and bowed. "The master will return shortly, he sends his apologies for leaving you on your own," the young maid said before excusing herself.

Garnet sighed and spotted a door way that led out onto a balcony. Lifting the skirt of her dress slightly she slid into the silver shoes; they were flats, probably for her comfort. Walking over to the doors, she turned the gold handles and let them swing open. A warm spring breeze tossed her long hair about. Moving outside, she rested her chin in both her hands and leaned against the railing. You could see most of the city from here.

"Careful princess, someone might be out to steal ya away when you're just standing there looking so pretty." Garnet whipped around to see none other than Zidane standing there with his arms crossed, leaning casually against the wall as if he'd been there the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" Garnet asked, eyeing him warily.

"Just making sure you recovered from your incident last night," Zidane replied coolly.

"Incident?" Garnet managed to sound offended. "Well if that's what you want to call it then yes, I'm fine, no thanks to you," she said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility beautiful? You got saved didn't you?" Zidane asked with a smile. Garnet merely replied with a huff. _Why must he be so irritating?_ "So, where's your silver knight princess?"

"Shouldn't you know? Aren't you supposed to be spying on him too," Garnet asked, sounding as bored as she could.

"Nah, the others are tailing him. I on the other hand, have the honor of following your pretty face around the world." Zidane smirked.

"Well that's lovely, I'm fine, you can go now," Garnet said irritated. She turned around, her long hair flying around her face as she heard him laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're something else princess: you know that?" Zidane smirked. "I better go, don't get yourself into too much trouble, alright?" With that Zidane moved and jumped from the balcony onto the nearest roof, and disappeared down into the nearest ally. Garnet rolled her eyes, and stepped back inside, closing the doors tightly behind her. Moments later, Kuja entered the room and stopped dead once his eyes fell upon the young princess. Garnet blushed lightly, her brown eyes averted to the ground.

"You look absolutely stunning," Kuja said, leaving a folded piece of parchment on the vanity.

"Thank you," Garnet said, looking up to grace him with a small smile. "Where were you?" She asked. Kuja chuckled lightly as he made his way over to her.

"I had a message to reply to, but don't worry I'm all yours for the rest of the day," Kuja replied. Lifting his hand he held her chin and leaned in and kissed her softly. She was startled, but she shouldn't have been, especially after what had happened last night. "Care for lunch?" Garnet hadn't really noticed with Zidane's previous distraction, but she was a bit hungry.

"Yes, I would like that," Garnet replied smiling sweetly. Kuja offered his arm, and as always, she accepted. Together they left the room, the parchment remaining forgotten on the vanity. The day passed by with little incident after they ate lunch. Kuja showed her the card tournament, and around the nicer parts of the city. She stayed glued to his side, being fearful of what might happen should she wander off alone again. They ended the evening with dinner and seeing the princess' favorite play, "I want to be Your Canary". She sat captivated, on the edge of her seat. She had remembered seeing this play with her mother and father a long time ago. Was it really so long ago? What had happened? _Oh father, if you were still here, none of this would have happened…_ The young princess thought as the play came to an end.

"What's the matter Garnet? Didn't you enjoy the play?" Kuja asked, as he led her back to the auction house.

"No, it was lovely. My favorite play actually, I… I was just thinking," Garnet replied. Kuja nodded with a smile on his face as they reached his room. "Oh, I meant to thank you earlier for this dress. It's beautiful."

"I thought you may like it," Kuja said airily. No sooner had they entered the room that Kuja went deathly still, holding Garnet to his side. Something wasn't right. Pointing his finger towards a dark corner, he aimed a fire spell. A yelp was heard and an Alexandrian soldier came forth patting the fire out on his arm. "Why are you here, and more importantly, how could you possibly be smart enough to get in here," Kuja said laughing.

"I have a message from the Queen," the soldier said.

"Ah, very well, leave it there on the table and get out of my sight," Kuja replied almost jovially. The soldier didn't make it to the door as Kuja blasted him through the balcony windows and over the side. Garnet was startled and stared wide eyed as the glass shattered and the soldier's scream could be heard until he met the ground. Leaving the frightened princess at the door way, Kuja picked up the parchment and read its contents. An insane grin came across his face and he draped his arm across his forehead as he laughed. "Oh, this is absolutely priceless." She stood frozen to the spot watching the completely irrational scene before her. Finally he got himself under control. "I'm sorry my dear," he said. "It seems your mother is rather displeased that I will not hand you over?"

"She wants me back?" Garnet asked not being able to helpsounding hopeful. Kuja turned to look at her, all humor gone from his face.

"Little princess you remember what I had told you before. She is angry because she requested that I return you so that she could extract your eidolons and leave you for dead." Garnet's face fell.

"Why?" Garnet asked. "Why do you have to rule the world? Why can't we just…" She didn't know why she was asking this. For some reason it didn't matter that her mother was hell bent on ruling the mist continent, or didn't care for her life anymore. The man before her frightened and captivated her. "…be together?" It was completely off topic. She enjoyed her time with him. When things had gone spiraling in the wrong direction he had caught her and kept her straight, even though it was mostly his fault. "Are you just using me?" She sighed. "Is it worth it?" Kuja made his way over and took her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"This is the only way we can be together my Queen. The wheels have been set in motion, and we must go through with the plan," Kuja explained. "I would never use you, I told you that if you did not want to use your powers to help me that I would find another way. As for whether or not it's worth it, how could an eternal kingdom with you by my side not be worth it?" This was so completely screwed up. She was so caught up into everything, feeling like she had no one but the silver hair man holding her in his arms. She humored herself with the thought of what would have happened had her mother not gone crazy. It didn't matter now, what's done is done. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his embrace and allowed tears to escape. This was so frustrating. As much as she knew it would be right to return things to normal, she wanted to stay with him. It only made her wish she could talk him out of this plan. If he wasn't so set on his eternal kingdom, he may be slightly more stable to be around. He had just killed right in front of her. She felt herself drawn into the insanity of the world, and the only thing she knew anymore was his embrace.

"I just… thought things would be so different," Garnet said shakily against him.

"Do not fear dear princess. I'll be sure you want for nothing. You'll be well taken care of angel." Kuja said gently. Yes, she would be his angel of light while he was Gaia's angel of death.

"I need someone to love me," Garnet said, backing out of his arms. "I mean really love me, not just the idea of me, and my beauty. I… think I forgot what that feels like… After father died, everything changed." Kuja tilted his head to the side. He wasn't sure that he could give that to her, but he would try.

"Garnet…" Kuja sighed. He felt something akin to pity for the young woman standing before him. Everything she had known had been completely twisted, but he would be sure to give her a new world, a new home that she could rely on. "I will give you a world much more deserving of you…" he said cupping her tear stained cheek in his hand. Garnet sighed and stepped forward to allow him to embrace her again. She did not return his hold, but nor did she recoil. She was not worried for herself, perhaps it was foolish, but she didn't think he'd let anything happen to her. Her mother on the other was a different story. _Uncle Cid…_ She already didn't know very much about Kuja, little did she know just how much she didn't know.

The sun had long since disappeared over Lindblum, and the Regent was just leaving the meeting room after a meeting with the members of Tantalus.

"So, Kuja refused to allow Brahne to take Garnet's eidolons. This was becoming quite interesting. He expected with the take over of Burmecia, it wouldn't be long before she went after Clerya. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmmmm, more plot in the next chapter. As always let me know what you thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Eight

Destruction Abduction

"So what did you call this meeting for?" Baku asked. "We just met last night." The leader of Tantalus leaned casually back against the wall, his men either sitting or standing in the same fashion.

"I believe Clerya's in danger," the Regent said. "It is clear Brahne's objectives are to destroy the remaining main kingdoms…" Cid didn't have time to finish his sentence. A dragoon dressed in red entered, looking tired and wounded.

"Freya!" Zidane called moving over to catch her before she fell.

"Please Regent, we beg for your assistance!" Cid looked upon the dragon knight in front of him, perhaps they were too late. "Clerya has been annihilated by Queen Brahne's black mages. We managed to save the king and the few remaining from Burmecia along with a few of the town's people of Clerya, but we are in desperate need of a place to stay."

"What happened to the sand barrier?" Cid asked.

"They performed the ceremonial dance, and then the sand barrier just died away! Once we escaped they Firagaed the tree up in flames. It is surely nothing but ashes now," Freya explained.

"Where are the survivors now?" The regent looked at her curiously.

"They are waiting inside Dragon's Gate."

"Very well," Cid sighed. "Zidane, go with her to help organize the survivors to be brought up on the lift in an orderly manner. Get the injured to the castle infirmary, and let the other's rest in the soldier's quarters. That is the best I can do until we can make a space for them to stay in the theater district…"

"Thank you Regent," Freya said. With Zidane's help, she righted herself and stood upon shaky feet. Once sure she could handle walking, the two made their way to the lift.

"It appears the Queen is always one step ahead of us," Cid sighed.

"Kuja had something interesting written in the letter he sent with his refusal," Blank began, having been posing as the soldier that delivered Kuja's response the Queen's first letter. "It had a weird spell written in it, and it said it would give her the means to destroy the sand storm barrier."

"We need to get Garnet away from him. Not that I doubt Zidane's ability, but this is getting too dangerous." The regent said sounding defeated. "It may be too dangerous to keep her here. The only remaining power is us. Brahne'll surely come after us next in her insanity."

"So, what are your orders then?" Baku asked, not really caring what they had to do, knowing the pay would be good.

"She might be safer with that Kuja guy though," Blank said, earning incredulous looks from the rest of the gang, the Regent included. "Think about it. He didn't hand her over to the Queen. The chance of Brahne being able to take him down isn't very likely."

"Blank may be on to sumthin' here," Cinna said.

"That's all well, but what _does_ he want with her?" The Regent questioned. "What if he is just protecting her until he needs to use her eidolon powers?"

"What would be the point of saving her from that rape? He could have easily just picked her up after the fact. With the way Zidane said he reacted, it looked like he may actually care about her," Blank explained.

"You may be right, but I can't wait around for her to be hurt to find out that he doesn't!" Cid put a hand to his forehead. He had to make a decision. Blank did have a good point; he may be putting his niece in greater danger by taking her away from the strange silver haired man. He thought back to the last time he had seen the young princess. She hadn't seemed distressed, almost eager to be able to stay with her supposed husband. With everything that had been going on, the princess had been all but forgotten about among the people. "Alright, this is what I want you to do…"

Garnet would never get used to waking up at night, knowing that it was morning. She wondered how long they would be staying here. Looking down, she saw Kuja still asleep beside her, insisting on keeping her with him. She didn't mind really, it eased her loneliness. With a quiet sigh, she laid back down. Turning on her side, she felt Kuja shift to spoon her, with his arm draped across her waist. Closing her eyes, she could easily get used to this. It was peaceful now.

"Good morning Garnet," Kuja whispered in her ear. The princess turned and rested her forehead against his chest. She had never been so intimate with another person like this before. Even with her aunt and uncle, everyone was held at a certain distance because she was royalty. She felt like she could really be herself, but at what price?"

"Good morning," Garnet said, sighing contentedly. She felt him run his fingers through her hair, and bit back her disappointment as she felt him shift and get out of bed. She kept her eyes closed, waiting until he was dressed to look up at him tiredly. As per her request, he provided her with a simple cotton night gown.

"I hate to leave you so soon, but I ask that you stay here. I don't know how long this will take but I shall return as soon as I can," Kuja said moving forward and kissing her on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Garnet asked curiously. Kuja smiled as he stopped at the doors.

"I need to recover something," Kuja said. Garnet knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but it didn't really matter. He wasn't going to tell her, so she might as well let it go. Moments later he was gone and Garnet was up getting dressed for the day. Esmene had left a new dress for her the previous night, one that didn't require the use of a corset. Sitting at her vanity she brushed through her hair, almost dropping the brush when she heard the doors to the balcony open.

"Hey princess we've got a problem." It was Zidane, and the usual arrogance he had seemed to be gone.

"Yea, you're in here…" Garnet said. Zidane chuckled.

"That's not what I mean," the thief replied. "Your mother has taken out Clerya."

"No!" Garnet's eyes widened, as she shook her head. She had expected something like this to happen, and her heart bled for all the innocents killed and hurt in the process.

"The next target will be Lindblum," Zidane said slowly. Garnet had already pieced this together.

"What do we need to do?" Garnet asked.

"Listen princess, Kuja gave your mother whatever she needed destroy Clerya's sand storm barrier. You uncle is really worried." Zidane looked the young princess over with a sigh. Garnet averted her gaze to the ground. Should she really be surprised? If it had anything to do with his plan, then he would go through with it. "Well what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be jumping into my arms and begging for me to rescue you?" Garnet lifted a brow and shook her head. _Why am I not as worried about this as I should be? Any other girl would have jumped at the opportunity to get away._

"What do we need to do to help my Uncle?" Garnet asked again.

"You cut right to the point." Zidane shrugged. "You don't have to do anything but stay safe. The Regent is worried that if you're any where near Lindblum the Queen will be able to get you and take your eidolons."

"I can't just sit here though!" Garnet put her hands on her hips, looking defiant.

"Well I'd take you back with me if you promise not to be too much of a hassle," Zidane replied with a smirk.

"Won't my uncle be angry you brought me back, though?" Garnet asked.

"He was pretty indecisive. He couldn't decide which was safer for you, so I came to let you decide what you wanted to do. You can come back with me and maybe use your eidolons to try and help defend the castle, or you can stay here with magician boy." Zidane crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall. It was still fairly early in the afternoon, though you couldn't tell it from being in Treno. _Of course, Uncle Cid would never ask me to use my powers… even if it meant having a chance to help save Lindblum. He wouldn't want me to feel like a tool used for war. _"Is he that good in bed that you have to think about it this long?" Zidane asked.

"N… no!" Garnet whipped her head to the side throwing a glare that could kill. _He's so insufferable!_ "I want to go back with you and help!" She didn't feel so confident about leaving Kuja. How would he react? Part of her didn't want to leave, but if she really had the power to help then she had to try. It would be hard to fight back against her mother, but she could not allow her to keep hurting innocent people.

"Alright then princess, let's go." Zidane said. Garnet sighed slipping her shoes on and following him out to the balcony. Instead of sweeping her up in his arms as Kuja would have, he kneeled down so she could climb on his back. _Oh for Shiva's sake…_ The princess thought as she allowed the thief to give her a piggy back ride. It didn't feel as secure as when Kuja held her, and she had to suppress a small cry as he jumped from the balcony. Her long dark brown hair whipped up into the air behind her as he landed on a roof and then jumped down into an ally. Once he landed he kneeled down again as Garnet shakily got herself back onto solid ground.

Zidane didn't say anything, but looked over his shoulder from time to time to make sure she was still coming. Garnet followed behind him silently. It had been like when she had first been around Kuja, she was quiet. Once they exited the city, Garnet saw a green chocobo. She had only ever seen yellow ones.

"What kind of Chocobo is that?" Garnet asked.

"It's a mountain Chocobo. It can scale mountains, and it's the fastest way to get to Lindblum and back with out an air ship," Zidane explained. The said chocobo warked and knelt down so that Zidane and Garnet could climb on its back. "Hold on princess, it's going to be a bit bumpy," Zidane said over his shoulder, smirking when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. "Let's go Choco, to Lindblum." Garnet squeaked as the chocobo began moving at a swift pace.

It had taken about forty minutes on the silver dragon to get from Lindblum to Treno, but on chocobo it took about three times as long. It was much quicker than walking on foot by any means. It was early evening when they reached Dragon's Gate. Zidane hopped off of Choco's back and turned to help Garnet. Resting his hands on her waist, she braced herself by holding his shoulders as he lifted her from the Chocobo and set her down.

"Thank you," Garnet said.

"What's with you?" Zidane asked, earning a surprised look from the princess. "You're all witty when I talk to you before, and now you clam up?"

"I guess it's because for now we're on the same side. It always takes me a bit of time to warm up to people sometimes," Garnet explained. Zidane shrugged and walked through the gate with the princess in tow. Instead of going to the upper level like Garnet had expected, he took her to the middle level.

"Where are we going?" Garnet asked.

"Well, the Regent would be pretty pissed if he knew that I brought you here, so I'm taking you to the Tantalus hide out." Zidane looked over his shoulder as they boarded the air cab. A few minutes later they were in the theater district and Garnet was again following Zidane. When they entered the hide out there was no one there. "Make yourself at home princess while I fill you in on the plan," Zidane said.

"Alright," Garnet replied taking a seat and watching Zidane intently.

"We expect the attack to come tonight or tomorrow night. The regent has the citizens set up in two different strong holds. One is in the business district, and the other is Dragon's Gate." Zidane smirked.

"I don't remember seeing many people on our way through though," Garnet said looking a bit confused.

"The plan isn't going into effect until about a half hour from now. We got here just in time, before the hoards of people saw you," Zidane said with a smirk. "Why don't you get some sleep, it's going to be a rough few days." Garnet nodded as Zidane watched her move to one of the beds and lay down. Little did they know just how rough the evening would become.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh jeeze. I wonder how Kuja will react, will he be surprised? Will they all make it out of the upcoming battle, will there even be a battle? How boring would that be if there wasn't? Haha, as always, let me know what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Nine

The Last to Fall

Garnet didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was more tired than she had let on. She was awoken rather rudely from her slumber by Zidane.

"Hate to wake you sleeping beauty, but we're under attack! We need to get you to the castle!" Zidane's voice was as calm as ever. Garnet grumbled and rolled out of bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Straightening her dress, she nodded, and followed Zidane out into the town. There were black mages swarmed everywhere, but Zidane easily took them out. Garnet grew nervous, she had never harnessed her summoning powers before. The air cabs were no longer running, making Zidane lead her through a very un-familiar part of the city. Every time he weakened, Garnet healed him so that he could cut thier path through the black mage army. Thankfully most of them were focused on breaking through the stronghold of where the one group of civilians were being guarded.

"How much longer will it take?" Garnet asked. Her voice must have given away her apprehension for Zidane looked over at her with an almost sympathetic look.

"Don't worry princess, everything will be fine. We're almost there, stay close," Zidane said. They were just about to make their way out of a long ally when a large black mage flew down in front of them. It wasn't a normal black mage. It was much taller and had wings black as death.

"I am here for the princess, stand aside or be annihilated," the mage said. "I am black waltz no. three. Lucky for you, waltz's one and two are currently detained claiming the castle." The black waltz's voice was raspy, and there was something clearly artificial about it.

"We didn't come all this way just for you to steal her away," Zidane said jumping in front of Garnet drawing his daggers. This black waltz was very heavy on magic attacks, quickly beating Zidane down. Garnet healed him as much as she could, but it didn't look as though they could hold out much longer. The endless cycle of being hit and getting healed wore out as Zidane was finally exhausted and passed out before Garnet's feet. The princess began to panic as a few stray black mages wandered up behind her leaving her trapped between them and the black waltz. Tears began to form at her eyes as she dropped to her knees beside Zidane, shaking him.

"Please Zidane, wake up! I really need you," Garnet cried out. The other black mages stayed back as the black waltz closed in on her. She looked up, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. _This can't happen. Father, I'm so scared…_ She hugged Zidane to her, and hid her face in his shoulder un-knowing that he had his eyes opened just enough to see… _Please help me Ifrit!_ She didn't know why she thought that, but the ground began to rumble beneath the black waltz causing it to stop and look down confused. The devil summon burst forth from the ground, emitting an ear shattering roar. The heat of the flames made Garnet wince as she watched the eidolon growl and form giant fire balls with it's clawed hands. The ground cracked beneath the force of it's power as it hurled the fire balls effectively taking out all the black mages that had previously trapped her. Turning, Ifrit now stood in front of Garnet and the injured Zidane. Letting out another roar it conjured another fire ball and blasted the black waltz into the ally wall before disappearing.

Garnet stared wide eyed at the scene before her, her grip tight on Zidane. The black mages were gone, all save for the black waltz that seemed to be short circuiting.

"Must… m… must retrieve… p…princess… use… f… force… if…ne… necessary…" The black waltz stuttered and twitched as it stumbled forward towards the princess.

Garnet struggled to get up with Zidane, but she could not move him, and she was far to worn to summon another eidolon. She could feel the electricity in the air as the black waltz raised its staff, preparing to thundaga the hell out of them. She closed her eyes, and hugged Zidane tightly to herself, she couldn't just leave him there. She waited with eyes closed, but the blow never came. She jerked hearing lightening strike, but it was the black waltz that had been destroyed. Leaning forward slightly over Zidane, tears fell freely from her face. There was no one in the ally way, and it was then that she looked up to see Kuja flying down for her on his silver dragon.

Kuja had not planned to return to Treno that night, he was far too interested in seeing how Brahne demolished Lindblum, but he was uncharacteristically worried about Garnet. He had an inkling that he had been tailed, but didn't see any real threat in it until he went back to find Garnet gone… It was a good thing indeed that he decided to check back at Treno before flying to Lindblum, as he had now spotted his queen running about the theater district with a thief. He made no attempt to hide the low growl he emitted. He watched as she summoned Ifrit and knew after that she would be too tired to summon again, especially if that had been her first time calling an eidolon. The dragon could not fit in the small ally, so Kuja jumped from its back once it was low enough. He glared down upon her small form, barely controlled rage in his eyes. She knew he would be furious, but she had to try to help. This is why he kept her in the dark about the attacks, knowing she would want to endanger herself and spring into action. How dare that little bug take her from safety and allow her to come into this hell.

Garnet set Zidane down and stumbled forward clumsily throwing herself into Kuja's arms. He caught her with ease, and held her shaking form tightly. He didn't like the worry he felt when she was in trouble, but that was only natural right? Garnet just stood there clinging to him. She didn't know it would be this difficult to get to the castle. They couldn't go before the attack, they would just distract the Regent when he needed to concentrate the most. If they could have made it to the castle, they could have jumped unseen into the ally forces. Clearly that did not go as planned. Kuja growled again.

"Just what had you hoped to accomplish little princess," the silver haired man asked, his voice shaking. She could have been a lot worse off, maybe even dead. It took her a few moments to answer, taking deep breaths to calm herself; as the city was in flames all around them.

"I… I… I needed… to try and help. I couldn't let her… I couldn't… she was going to kill them… I…" Garnet stuttered through her tears. She was a mess over the events that had just taken place, and even though he was furious with her, she felt better that he was here. Kuja ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her as well as himself. Yelling at her now would do no good, it wouldn't do to make her afraid of him.

"It's alright Garnet. The queen has withdrawn. The castle is still in tact, it is favorable that the Regent is fine," Kuja said, seeming to reign in his anger for now. Removing one of his arms, he roughly pointed at the body of the supposedly unconscious Zidane, and moments later his body was transported.

"Where did you send him?" Garnet asked worried. After all, Zidane had protected her and allowed her to come, despite the fact that this decision had been her worst.

"To the castle, they will take care of him there," Kuja replied, as though it wouldn't have mattered if he sent him off the nearest cliff. _Three seals broken, one to go…_ Kuja thought. Sweeping the still frightened girl up in his arms, he walked to a clear opening where his silver dragon could dive down. "Come silver dragon, to the desert palace." The dragon flew down and knelt down low enough so that Kuja could get on its back with ease. Garnet held her hands wrung her hands nervously in her lap, afraid to move, afraid that he would snap and lash out at her. "It's alright, go to sleep…"

Garnet didn't need to be told twice. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. The stress seemed to ease away. She had been so tense leaving Treno with Zidane. The princess was certain she would never be able to fall asleep, until she woke up alone in her room at the desert palace. One minute she was thinking about everything that had happened, and then the next she was out.

Garnet looked around, the room had not changed, but then again who would have been here while they were gone anyway? Letting out a sigh, she already felt anxious. Kuja had been so angry with her, she didn't want to call out. She knew he would be, and she knew that she should have stayed put. It didn't matter now, she had made the decision to try to help her uncle; and it ended up being a bad one. Pacing around the room, she debated on what to do. She was no were audacious enough to just call out for him after she had run away like that, but maybe if she went to find him? The princess didn't need to do either as a knock sounded at the door. Sucking in a deep breath, she walked over confidently and opened the door. She stepped aside as Kuja walked in, looking angry again.

Kuja stalked into the room, leaving Garnet to stand holding the door opened. Any confidence she had felt earlier fled the scene as Kuja turned to look at her. His clear blue eyes were no longer calm and friendly, but burning with an anger she had seen many times before. It almost looked as though he was waiting for her to explain herself.

"You do realize what could have happened if I had not found you," Kuja began. Again his voice was laced with barely controlled rage.

"Yes…" Garnet said cautiously.

"Do you? Do you really? Do you realize that if I had not found you, that Black Waltz may very well have fried you within an inch of your life, just to take you back to your mother so that she could steal your eidolons?" Kuja asked. He eyed her incredulously. "She would have killed you after that, assuming the Black Waltz had it's programming straight enough to not kill you first!"

"I…" Garnet swallowed hard. "Why did I have to hear about it from a thief?" The princess allowed her outrage at the situation to come out. "Why couldn't you have told me!?"

"Why would I have done that? I knew that if you found out you would run out and risk everything," Kuja spit out at her.

"Well maybe you could have stopped me!" Garnet shoved her hands onto her hips and leaned forward as if to emphasize the importance of what she was saying. "When you keep me in the dark about things, and I find out, it doesn't tend to go over so well! You… You were just going to let her annihilate my Uncle's Regency and do nothing! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. Even though I think your plan is just crazy! Yes, I said it," Garnet said with a frustrated sigh. "Why are you doing this? Why is it so important that you find someway to rule over the world!? Who are you trying to prove yourself to?" The princess' voice burned out at the end of her rant as she stared at him, letting her hands fall to her sides. Kuja whirled around and walked towards her, causing her to back into the wall. He slammed his hands onto the wall behind her, pinning her between his arms. He moved his face forward until it was painfully close to hers.

"I am doing this because it needs to be done. I cannot tell you everything, you would never understand," Kuja's voice was a low hiss. "As for the Regent, your mother is not nearly smart enough to be able to destroy Lindblum completely. I do not need to prove myself to anyone."

"Then why is it so important?" Garnet stared into his eyes, seeming to plead with him to stop whatever insanity he had planned.

"Because, this world will no longer exist if I don't. I cannot allow that old man to have his way. So, if you care about this stupid little planet of yours at all, you'll not do anything else to distract me," Kuja said slowly. "That is all you need to know, and that is all I will tell you." The silver haired man clenched his hands into fists, seeming to fight the urge to just sweep her up and fuck her mind senseless. Instead, he settled for a light kiss on the lips, letting his hands fall away from the wall as he pulled away. Garnet stayed glued to the wall, watching as he backed away and left the room, leaving the princess to watch him go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wellllllll, wonder what the next chapter will hold? As always let me know what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Ten

Lonely Little Blossom

"Are you sure?" The regent sat upon his throne staring at the recovered Zidane rather incredulously.

"Yea, he swooped down all elegant like, and annihilated the black mage. She… she like ran to him," Zidane said slowly.

"How did he react?" The Regent asked.

"Well, he just caught her. He looked about ready to murder me and anything else that had the misfortune to be in that alley. I don't know why he didn't… You should have seen the look on his face. It wasn't that normal polite, happy crap he pulls with us. He was livid," Zidane explained.

"This proved to be an interesting test," The Regent sighed.

"I was worried I was going to blow it," Zidane said scratching the back of his head. "If that girly-man hadn't shown up when he did I thought I was going to have to spring back into action… So what does this mean for us, and for the princess?"

"For us, it means that we need not worry about the princess' safety as much, it appears he wants to protect her. We still don't know what in the seven hells he's trying to accomplish. Did Garnet tell you anything?" The Regent asked.

"No, she heard what was happening, and just like you said, wanted to jump into action." Zidane shrugged his shoulders and rested his hands on his hips.

"The only major kingdom left is Alexandria," Regent Cid mused. "I wonder what will happen next in this lunatic's little play…"

Garnet had recovered and sat down on her bed. She had never felt so secluded before in her life. At least Zidane stayed with her despite how insufferable he could be at times. Her mother was truly not her mother anymore. Everything had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time. She hated being in this room like this, but was afraid of being around an angry Kuja. Being lost was not an enjoyable feeling; it made it too easy to get lost in her thoughts. It didn't take long for her to lose track of time.

"Garnet?" The princess jerked slightly at hearing her name, and turned to see Kuja standing at the door. How long had she been sitting there? It couldn't have been that long could it? She didn't say anything but sat on her bed and watched him. "Will you come with me?" Kuja asked. He seemed to be considerably calmer than before.

"Y… yes," Garnet replied, standing up from her place on the bad. Kuja had a strange expression on his face, but he offered his arm just the same. She accepted as always and watched him warily. "Is everything… alright?" He didn't reply to her question, making her worry.

"I do not understand myself what will happen when the final stage is complete, but it's imperative to your safety that you don't argue with me." Garnet's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked. Kuja's mask was completely gone, something that rarely ever happened. His brilliant blue eyes held a level of sadness that Garnet had never seen before. There was no anger in his gaze, no maniacal intensity.

"I will have to leave you for a time, and I want… I need to know that you will stay safe," Kuja said. There in that split second his mask had returned. He voiced the slightest bit of his true feelings about her, and snapped back into his guarded self.

"I will do as you ask," Garnet replied, sensing the importance of the situation. "Where are you going?" Kuja smirked slightly, so curious, perhaps too curious.

"Home," Kuja replied absently.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked. "Can I not just go with you?" Kuja laughed at this, startling the princess out of her serious gaze.

"Silly girl, where I am going is no place for you," Kuja said.

"Where do you expect me to stay? You're not going somewhere really dangerous are you?" Garnet eyed him suspiciously. This girl was truly amusing, as if she though he would get hurt anywhere he went. What a ridiculous notion!

"I'm sure your uncle wouldn't mind having you." Kuja looked down at her. "No it's not dangerous, not for me, don't worry yourself." Garnet did her best to look offended.

"Fine, I won't," the princess replied stubbornly. Kuja only smirked. They had made a complete circle around the palace, ending up back in front of her door.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Kuja said. Opening the door for her, he left her alone in her room. With a sigh, Garnet found a small traveling bag and packed some necessities. It wasn't until she was bathed and ready for bed that the loneliness set in again. She had shared a room with Kuja during their stay in Treno. As awkward as it was to admit, she wasn't sure she liked sleeping alone after having the comfort of another next to her. _Oh this is absurd, you're not some helpless little girl… you don't need someone with you all the time…_ Garnet berated herself in her mind. Letting loose another sight, she crawled into her bed and attempted to get some sleep.

The Regent sat in the conference room, with his wife Hilda. The repairs had been coming along as well as could be expected, but what would happen now?

"Uncle?"

"Garnet?" Regent Cid stared at the door as his young niece walked through carrying a small bag. "What happened? Are you alright?" The concern was obvious as he watched the princess walk in slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make a request. May I please stay for a few days?" Garnet asked. She kept her gaze on the floor, feeling like a beggar.

"Of course niece, I am always pleased to have you stay here," Cid said.

"Don't be silly dear, you know you are always welcome here," Hilda replied as well. Garnet smiled.

"May I ask why you are staying?" Cid asked. Garnet with held a sigh, or course he would want to know.

"Kuja had to go somewhere, I guess, and I couldn't go. He didn't want to leave me alone in the palace, so he brought me to stay with you for a few days," Garnet explained.

"You don't know where he went dear?" Hilda asked.

"No, he said he was going home," Garnet said. "I don't know where or what he meant by home."

"I see. Thank you Garnet, please go make yourself comfortable," Cid said looking at her thoughtfully. To him she seemed distanced and uncomfortable in their presence. Watching her walk away, he wondered what had changed about his niece.

"Don't worry yourself too badly dear," Hilda said resting her hand on Cid's arm. Cid tilted his head to the side, confused by the knowing look on his wife's face.

Garnet had barely gotten settled in the guest room when a blonde-haired, monkey-tailed man entered her room uninvited.

"Hey Princess, you bored yet?" Zidane asked. Her smirked and stretched slightly.

"How did you even know I was here?" Garnet eyed him suspiciously.

"Your Uncle told me, thought you might like some company," Zidane explained. The princess sighed, and rolled her eyes. Maybe spending time with Zidane wouldn't be so bad, it would certainly be better than the bitter lonely that often found it's way to her.

"I would like that," Garnet said, smiling at the surprise on Zidane's face.

"Well, let's get a move on. Couldn't really give you a proper tour of the place, what with running from those black mages," Zidane said with a grin. Garnet rolled her eyes. It had been awhile since she had been here to look around. The last time would have been when she was younger, but with the construction, how much of a tour could she possibly get?

Walking down the stairs, Zidane offered his arm, an arrogant grin on his face. Garnet was reminded of Kuja in the slightest. She hesitated, but accepted his arm and followed him to the air cab. The first place he took her was the Tantalus hide out. Everyone was there. There was loud talking, but they all seemed to stop when Zidane entered with Garnet.

"Hey! Hey! Look what monkey boy dragged in," Cinna said.

"Shut it would you," Zidane said exasperated. Garnet looked around the room to Baku the leader, the only one she recognized. Her eyes fell upon a short black mage in a blue coat. Jerking, she grabbed Zidane's arm. He followed her gaze. "Don't worry that's Vivi, he's a good guy," Zidane explained. Garnet didn't seem to believe him, and looked ready to flee when Vivi waddled over and bowed.

"I… It's a pleasure to me… meet you princess," Vivi stuttered. Hearing him speak and watching how he reacted; it was clear he was different from the other black mages. Garnet released Zidane's arm, and smiled gently returning the bow.

"The pleasure is mine," The princess replied. "Where are you from?"

"I… I used to live with my Grandpa along the mountains. I… I went to Alexandria and met up with Zidane while I was sight seeing," Vivi explained.

"Hey stop hogging her would you?" It was Marcus who spoke next and introduced himself. Garnet was then bombarded with the other members of Tantalus as they all came forth at once to introduce themselves.

"Hey ya'll. Back off, yer scaring the poor thing," Ruby chimed in. Garnet sighed in relief as the only other woman in the room made her way forward. "Come along darlin' have a seat with me."

It was with the members of Tantalus that Garnet spent the rest of her day. They were in interesting group to say the least, but they did keep the best company. Zidane being the thief-ly gentleman he was, got her back to the castle within a reasonable amount of time.

Garnet spent the next few days in the company of Zidane and his gang. Their slang was rubbing off on her, and she found it easier to fit in with the town's people. It was a refreshing new perspective. Perhaps Zidane was not as insufferable as she had first thought, and actually found it easier to get along with him. Though she enjoyed her time spent with the many faces of Tantalus, on the fourth day she grew worried. _Shouldn't he have come back for me by now?_

On the night of the fifth day, Garnet was awoken rather abruptly by someone sitting on the end of her bed. Opening her eyes blearily, she could see that it was still dark out. Turning, she saw none other than Kuja, sitting there staring out the window. He must have realized she was watching him, for he turned to look at her. She was startled by the look in his eyes; it was like he had gone completely mad.

"It appears I'm almost all out of time," Kuja said.

"What do you mean?" Garnet looked frightened.

"The end is nigh, but perhaps I can still take the old man down with me, and you can still exist." At this Garnet sat up quickly and kneeled beside him.

"You're scaring me, what are you talking about?" Garnet searched his eyes for any sort of sign that he was messing with her mind. He seemed so distant, as though he wasn't really looking at her. "Kuja?" Reaching out to him, she rested her hand on his arm.

"Oh my Queen it would have been so beautiful. We could have had such wonders. Isn't it pretty to think so?" Kuja's gaze never left her face, staring directly at her and yet beyond her at the same time.

"Where are you," Garnet whispered. "Come back," she said leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. Absently he began stoking her hair, an empty expression on his face.

"I am not of this world princess. Perhaps… Perhaps it is best you remain with your Uncle," Kuja murmured.

"What?" Garnet looked up at him in confusion. "What about you?" Shouldn't this be what she wanted, to remain with her Uncle until they figured out what to do with her mother? The thought made her sadder than she could ever remember being.

"Do not worry yourself with such useless matters," Kuja replied.

"It's not useless!" Garnet stared him in the face stubbornly, her gaze softening at the hint of humor that crossed his eyes. With a sigh, he drew her close, and simply held her to him.

"Hush now little princess, you need not fear. Though the time left is short, there is still time left…"

"What happened to you?" Garnet asked.

"I found out the truth." Kuja again began to stroke her hair, but it was unclear whom he was trying to comfort, the princess or himself.

Author's Note: So wtf right? Well the story is fairly close to the actual game story line, so assuming you've played you can probably guess what Kuja was told. Don't worry, there's still a good bit more to come. Sorry I have not updated in awhile. School has been getting crazy again. Please review and let me know what you think, also, please forgive any errors that slip my eye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Eleven

When the Night Comes Down

The moon was full this night. Its light silhouetted the two figures at the end of the bed. Zidane had been there, watched the silver haired man enter the guest room. Why did she want him? It made no sense to Zidane, but then again what more could a thief have to offer a princess? It was almost too much to bear watching her cling to that other man. With akin to a tormented look, he backed away from the door, but continued to listen.

"What are you going to do?" Garnet asked, leaning her head on Kuja's shoulder.

"Do what I must to save you," Kuja replied airily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"From what are you saving me?" Garnet stayed where she was, just listening.

"Complete annihilation," the silver haired man seemed set on being as vague as possible.

"I thought you were set on taking over the world," the princess said.

"I was… It would have been wonderful too, but I'm all out of time my pretty," Kuja whispered. Garnet looked up to him, worry etched in her beautiful features. What had happened to him? His will seemed to be gone, and his main objective had done a complete 360. The more she questioned, the vaguer his answers became. Couldn't anything just stay the same? "Don't look so frightened. It will turn out to be a most glorious ending."

"Are you going to leave me?" Garnet asked. Her voice was so soft, she couldn't be sure that Kuja had heard her. His hand stilled in her long dark brown locks, it seemed he was thinking of the right words to say.

"Garnet…. I'm dying," Kuja replied, his voice as quiet as hers had been. Short and sweet, not sugar coating on this news. She knew he had been trying not to tell her.

"Why?" So childish a response, but what more could she say when she didn't understand. He seemed healthy enough, did he plan to die in battle, but then where would the process of dying come in since he was talking presently.

"I was created to live out a certain amount of years, just as the black mages your mother uses as her soldiers. There is no difference between us," Kuja said.

"Of course there is!" Garnet exclaimed. "If you were just a controlled, mindless, puppet why did you save me all those times you did, and why did you come back for me now?"

"I couldn't…" Kuja started slowly. "…I had to."

"Why?" The princess was persistent as ever.

"…because I care too much about you." Kuja's voice strained, as a familiar severity returned to his eyes. Garnet's eyes widened slightly; she had not expected him to just spit it out like that. An over whelming sorrow consumed her. He was going to die? Tears formed in her eyes, and she could not hold them back. Why was she crying? He was still here in front of her. Absently, the silver haired man gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm not worth your tears Princess."

"How can you say that? You… you come and whisk me away from everything I've ever known… saved my life… loved me… Let me experience parts of the world I never before would have been able to see. How can you even think like that?" Garnet's voice cracked under the strain of her emotions. She wanted so badly to blame him, to be angry, but she just couldn't. Her anger faded as he smoothed her hair back, and she was exhausted. He cradled her in his arms, his beautiful queen, tear tracks staining her face.

"Sleep…" Kuja said quietly, looking down to see she was already half way there.

"Please… don't go…" the tired princess mumbled into his shoulder. Kuja could have laughed until he cried. What an interesting turn of events. Where had his priorities gone? Never mind that, he knew exactly where they had gone, so more importantly, why? He should be spending the rest of his time making sure nothing could exist with out him. Why should the universe be able to go on while he couldn't? He found the reason sleeping fitfully in his arms. How utterly amusing, if he hadn't realized how crazy he was before, he certainly realized it now. All his plans pushed aside, set to ruin, all because of the beauty before him.

Zidane stopped eaves dropping at that point and left to get some sleep. He left not a moment too soon, as Kuja set the princess down and gathered the few things she had brought with her. Picking her up again, he sighed as she curled closer to him. With the princess and her belongings in tow, Kuja made his way to the roof.

"So he said he's dying did he?" Regent Cid sighed.

"Yea, she went all weepy on him," Zidane said. He seemed as arrogant as ever.

"And he said he's from another world?"

"Yea, but don't ask me. He didn't go into details. A short while after that he left with her," Zidane explained.

"You just let him leave with her?" The Regent didn't seem angry, just curious.

"What did you want me to do? She asked him to stay with her." Zidane sighed and stretched.

"I suppose there was nothing you could do. There's not a lot we can do either, with what little information we have. At least now we know that we are on the same side," Cid mused. Zidane rolled his eyes.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, yes," Cid said distractedly, paying no mind to Zidane's borderline disrespectful tone.

Garnet woke up to find that she was wrapped quite securely in an embrace. Her eyes burned from her tears last night, and she felt like hell. Turning she saw Kuja asleep or at least pretending to be. His face was as relaxed as she had ever seen it, and his arms held her firmly to him, tightening his hold every time she shifted. She wasn't in the room she usually occupied when in Kuja's palace. This had to be his room. It looked similar to her room, just bigger, and red, a lot of red. With a sigh, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chest. Feeling his hand run lightly through her hair, she looked up to see him watching her through half lidded eyes.

Kuja didn't say anything, but just began kissing her face. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his lips on her skin, moving down her neck. With a grunt he flipped to the side so that she was under him. Moving his hands down her shoulders, he slid the sleeves of her dress down. Was this really the time to be doing this? Garnet found she didn't really care at this point, she wanted him to. So it was that a few hours later, Garnet lay entangle in Kuja's embrace. Her long dark brown hair was a mess, but she felt satisfied. Kuja lay beside her. She could feel that he was still tense, as though he were expecting someone to burst in a steal her away. She wouldn't ask him about it now, as she felt herself drifting away in his over-protective embrace.

* * *

Author's Note: Not as long as usual, but yea. Hope you enjoyed. Got to leave something to the imagination sometimes, right? Anyway, let me know what you think, and as always forgive any errors that slip my eye. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twelve

Sad State of Affairs

"So, you're saying in the event that we try to steal the Princess back to her uncle… he would…"

"He would go crazy and slaughter the one responsible and anyone in the vicinity of," Zidane said impatiently, not letting Cinna finish his statement.

"So we're screwed in that respect," Cinna sighed.

"Essentially, I don't think she'd willingly come with us either, it would be a literal kidnapping. The Regent didn't seem too intent on trying to get her away from him. He either figures she'll be safe enough, but he probably just doesn't want to sign his own death warrant," Zidane said irritably.

"What's your problem man? Why are you so bent about this?" Blank asked. Zidane waved him off walking over to one of the beds in the Tantalus hideout and lying down. Blank crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Zidane, you really like Princess Garnet don't you?" Vivi asked waddling over to him. "It's okay, she's really nice. I like her too."

"You have no idea Vivi," Zidane sighed. "Do me a favor and get me some paper. I'm going to write to Freya so she knows what's going on."

Garnet woke up alone in Kuja's room. Stretching out in a feline-like manner, she stood with a sheet draped around her slim frame. Looking through the tangled sheets she found her dress. After slipping her clothing on, she brushed through her hair with a brush Kuja had laying around on the vanity. Her hair refused to tame, so she let it hang about her face wildly. She smirked; this would never have been acceptable should she still be in Alexandria castle. Moving to stand by the window, she had been gazing across the desert for no more than a few minutes when she felt hands rest on her waist. She didn't flinch or jerk away, but backed into the person's embrace that she easily identified as Kuja's. The silver haired man leaned forward and rested his chin on the princess' head.

"We have to leave soon," Kuja said gently.

"Where are we going?" Garnet asked, simply leaning into him.

"To your Uncle, Alexandria will be under attack within the next few days," Kuja sighed.

"What do you mean?" Garnet turned in his arms and looked at him worriedly.

"There is a lot you don't know about," Kuja looked down at her, though he didn't seem to be focused on her. "Shall I tell you? We have time, but after that it is imperative that we get to your Uncle, we will need some help for this." He almost laughed at her dead serious expression. Since learning of his imminent on coming death, nothing seemed to matter; nothing except her. "Come sit with me Garnet," Kuja said, leading her over to the un-made bed.

"What is this all about? No more secrets!" Garnet eyed him warily, watching a lazy smirk come across his face.

"Of course not, there's no need." Kuja lay back on the bed, while she remained sitting. "Do you know why the other kingdoms were attacked?"

"I thought it was because my mother wanted to be ruler of the most powerful kingdom," Garnet said.

"That is part of it; at least that is why your mother did it. It wasn't hard to get her to help with my plan. Once she had a taste for power, she could only want more. In the four main Kingdoms there are seals. These seals are items that represent that kingdom, and used to be rare. For Burmecia it was the stone on the king's ceptor, known as the aquamarine. You've seen more than just one aquamarine, right? Of course you have, so what you might ask is so special about the one the King of Dragoons held? Certain stone's were picked and put in the protection of each kingdom. Clerya for instance, was the ruby. Lindblum has the topaz, and Alexandria… the garnet," Kuja explained.

"Okay," The princess said slowly. This was a lot of information to take in. "What do the stones seal, and just what are their powers?"

"The stones have no real power, just extreme sealing wards. They seal the passage of souls from other worlds, so that someone, for example can not redirect the passed on souls of one planet to the inhabitants of this one." Kuja watched the princess' expression.

"Why does something like that need to exist?" Garnet asked.

"I guess you can say history is trying to repeat itself," Kuja replied idly.

"You mean that this world is inhabited by the souls of another world!?" Garnet looked absolutely terrified.

"That happened a long time ago Garnet, a very, very long time ago. We're not talking ten or twenty, not even a hundred or a thousand years. The souls of that time thought it would be wise to find a way to make sure that they were not expelled from their own bodies should another dying planet come up with the same idea," Kuja explained. "At that time, Aquamarines, Rubies, Topazes, and Garnets were the rarest kinds of stone. It did turn out for the better, as they discovered more of them, and it would be more difficult to find the exact stones that held the seals."

"Kuja, who is trying to break the seal," Garnet asked.

"Someone from my world… The planet is called Terra, and the souls are currently asleep… waiting…" Kuja sighed. "His name is Garland, and I was to help him, he is the one who created me. Though when I came to this planet, I only played along to make him believe that I was actually doing what he asked. I had to until I could find a power strong enough to help me defeat him. I intended to help him get the stones, and then defeat him and keep them for myself."

"Where do I fit in all of this?" Garnet asked.

"You weren't a part of the original plan, but you were too beautiful of an opportunity to pass up," Kuja continued to watch her for a reaction. "Your mother now holds all of the stones, but she doesn't know how to use them, she is just under the assumption that now that she has them all, they will grant her some great power. The only way to activate the stones however is with the help of a summoner. Your mother does not know that either, her plans to get you back rested solely trying to steal your Eidolons from you. With the stones, she would be able to seal the Eidolons power as well and use them at her own will. Garland wanted me to use your mother to have the stones collected in one place, he'll move soon to go in and take them, and knowing your mother he'll have to do it by force…"

"Garland doesn't have a summoner does he?" Garnet sat facing Kuja's supine form.

"I didn't think so, until I returned home at least. He asked me to hand you over, saying that a summoner of age would be more appropriate. When I refused, we fought, and he revealed that I was dying and that he could make due some other way. It appears he kidnapped a young summoner child from the village of Madain Sari that he destroyed years ago," Kuja explained.

"Does that mean that I came from that village?" Things were clicking in Garnet's mind. She had known she was adopted, but could she really have been from a summoning village. If it had been attacked, how had she survived?

"I would not doubt it princess." Kuja saw the questions flowing in her eyes, and the answers that she had figured out for herself.

"What about the girl he found?"

"She is younger than you, about ten years younger. It is unadvisable to use a summoner under the age of sixteen, for it may endanger the summoners life. It does not surprise me that Garland does not care about this fact."

"We can't just let him endanger her," Garnet said worriedly. She had never seen this girl before, but yet they were both summoners, how could she let one of her own be killed? Were she and this aforementioned girl the only two left?

"I figured you might feel that way," Kuja said. "I never planned on breaking the seal, but just to have the power to do so, I would have held the fate of this world in my hands. I suppose you did have your use when I first wanted you. I would need a summoner old enough to help me break the seal, but since I never intended to really do that, it was only a plus that you were a summoner."

"Now that you're…" Garnet couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Now that I'm dying," Kuja finished for her. "I have no use for such power, and I can't just allow Garland to have his way. The thought of your soul being purged from you to be replaced by some unworthy one…. It's unbearable. I can stand letting the world go on as long as you are in it." Garnet's eyes watered with un-shed tears.

"I… I want you to be here with me," the princess said quietly. She didn't know when she had become so attached, but how could she not have? Kuja pulled her down to lay beside him.

"Let us worry about that when the time comes," the silver haired man said soothingly. _How could he say that? Like it's nothing?_ Garnet sighed. "Is there anything else you want to know?" Her mind barely registered the question. She was tired of knowing things.

"No, I don't think I could handle any more information right now," Garnet sighed.

"Then let us go. We have a war to plan…"

* * *

Author's Note: So that's what's going down pretty much. Not exactly the same as the game story, but similar enough for me to have something to go off of, but still add my own twists. What do you think? Pick up on the foreshadowing of another character coming in, a few at that? Please review and let me know what you think. A giant thanks to all who have reviewed me, especially all the way through. It means so much to me, thank you. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Thirteen

Clash

"What!" The Regent slammed his fists down as Garnet tried to explain the situation. Kuja stood behind her with his arms crossed as he sighed.

"That can't be good for the table," the silver haired man muttered as Regent Cid still had his fists clenched on the aforementioned table.

"I know it's crazy, I know, but you have to believe me!" Garnet looked at her uncle pleadingly.

"What I want to know is why, after finding out that he had a hand in putting this plan into action, that you still choose to stay with him," Cid asked frustrated. Garnet had seen her Uncle like this only once before, and that was after her father died. At least he took his frustrations out on the furniture.

"It's impossible to explain," Garnet said. "I don't know what to tell you, but to ask if you trust me at all."

"Of course I trust you, it's your lovely friend here that I have some reservations about," the Regent sighed.

"You don't have a choice Uncle," the princess began. "We can't let Alexandria be attacked, we have to do something!"

"Do you honestly trust him?" Cid asked. Kuja didn't miss the fact that the Regent was talking about him as though he wasn't here in the room. Narrowing his eyes, he waited for his queen's response.

"With my life," Garnet said seriously. Cid stared at his niece for a long while. He sighed and looked away at last.

"Then that will be enough for me," the Regent gave in. "I don't have many soldiers to spare with the city being rebuilt, as I'm sure this is the way this Garland person would have wanted it to be. We shall contact Burmecia and Clerya. I shall try to convince them that we've not all gone completely mad and ask for assistance."

"Thank you Uncle," Garnet said with a small bow.

"You may go, I'll send for you once I receive word back from the remaining Kingdoms," the Regent said. Garnet gave another bow and turned, leaving the conference room. Kuja eyed the Regent with a fierce glance before following after her. "What an odd couple they make," Cid sighed.

"Are you alright?" Garnet asked. She looked over to Kuja walking beside her, looking ready to slaughter. 

"Yes," the silver haired man replied.

"Do you have to look like you're going to kill everyone?" The princess smiled a bit, as he looked at her with a quirked brow.

"Yes," Kuja replied again, smirking while his princess let out an indignant huff.

"You would," Garnet said still smiling. Nothing more was said between the two as they made their way to the guest room. Kuja's death glare was being directed to any guard that let their gaze linger too long on the beauty walking beside him. Resting his hand on the small of her back, he led her down the hall.

* * *

"Knight Freya, I was not expecting you," Cid said. He had not even left the conference room from his meeting with Garnet and Kuja, nor did he have the chance to start messages to the two other kingdoms.

"Zidane wrote to me earlier, and explained what had happened most recently and I thought it best I came to you first," Freya explained. "I come bearing the agreement to join together from both Burmecia and Clerya. All three of us separated are too weak, but together we may be able to come through. Before we can do anything I need to know what is going on and report back."

"I thank you for telling me this," the Regent said gratefully. "This is going to sound crazy, but I'd swear on my regency that it is the truth…." With that stated, the Regent recapped everything for the Dragoon Knight.

"This is quite a strange situation we're all in," Freya said almost disbelievingly. "I will go report what you have told me, but a word of advice in the upcoming meetings…"

"Go on," Cid encouraged.

"Zidane has taken quite a liking to Princess Garnet. If you wish your meetings to run as smoothly as possible, it would not be wise to have both Kuja and Zidane in the same room," Freya said. 

"Do you really think it will be necessary to separate them like children?" Cid asked. Freya smirked and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"No, I don't, but you know how Zidane can get. There's bound to be tensions."

"Very well," the regent chuckled quietly. "Thank you, please report back as soon as you are rested and able."

"Of course," Freya said with a bow.

* * *

Garnet lounged across Kuja's lap in the guest room. Thoughts ran rampant through her mind. She knew their story would be crazy, but still her Uncle had faith in her judgment. It meant a great deal to her. The silver haired magician seemed to be less tense when it was only Garnet with him. 

"When do you think Garland will come," Garnet asked breaking the silence. Kuja absently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I expect within the next few days, he's one that likes to have things planned." Garnet nodded hearing his explanation. She bit her lip wanting to ask, but she wasn't sure she could.

"Kuja?"

"Yes, Garnet?"

"How much longer…?" Garnet felt his chest heave out a sigh, he had understood her meaning.

"Long enough; do not worry yourself," Kuja replied gently.

"How can I not be worried?" The princess asked. Kuja did not answer, but instead kissed her forehead tenderly. He had shown his real self to her. He would no longer feign the sickly sweet politeness he used to show; he was tired of acting to the rest of the world.

A good deal of the afternoon had been spent with her Uncle, explaining the farfetched conditions of their current situation. It was almost dinner time now, and the princess was not surprised that her Uncle invited herself and Kuja to dine with him. The meal went by with out consequence. Garnet talked with her aunt about some of the newer dress fashions. It was a relief to talk over frivolous things for once. Kuja sat almost obediently silent beside her, nodding politely when someone spoke to him. He had not put aside all his manners; he was still quite a gentleman. 

Even after they were done eating, Garnet and Hilda had kept a good conversation going. It wasn't as awkward as Cid had imagined it being, but it wasn't exactly the norm. Kuja and Garnet retired back to the guest room after dinner. 

"Tomorrow will probably be made mostly of trying to find a plan to fight Garland," Kuja began as Garnet crawled into bed. "It may be quite boring for you."

"It's alright, I want to be there," Garnet said quietly, curling up to his side as he lay down beside her. 

"Get some rest princess, you will need it," Kuja said gently. Garnet yawned and closed her eyes. She was tired, but strangely she could not sleep. As comfortable as she was, she just didn't feel sleep coming upon her. It seemed hours had passed, but she was certain it wasn't quite that long. With a sigh, she silently slid from Kuja's hold. He opened his eyes half way and watched her go. She probably just needed some time to think to herself, she had been hit with a lot of new information. 

Garnet walked quietly, her bare feet making no sound on the cold marble floors. The lift was left un-manned late at night, as the castle was in lock-down after hours. She took the lift, and walked through the maintenance like room that held the stairs that led to the roof. Once there she sat down on the railing, letting the cool breeze toss her long hair about. Closing her eyes, she started to hum quietly a song that always seemed to soothe her to sleep no matter how restless she was. 

"You have a beautiful voice." Garnet jerked and looked to see that Zidane had come up from the stairs the same way she had.

"Thank you," she said guardedly. Zidane walked fluidly over to the railing opposite the one she was sitting on. 

"What's the matter princess, don't you trust me anymore?" Zidane eyed her, arrogance in his very stance.

"No, it's not that at all," Garnet replied. Her dark brown eyes followed his every move as he stood up and walked over to her. He stopped and rested his hands on both sides of her, trapping her between himself and the railing. "What… what are you doing?"

"I need to know," the thief said, brushing some hair back from her face. "Why?" He leaned forward but did not aim for her lips, but instead talked seductively into her ear. "Why do want him…?" Garnet's eyes were wide as she hugged herself, trying to put as much distance between herself and Zidane as she could.

"I…" Garnet couldn't reply as he moved away from her ear and dangerously close to her lips.

"I would not do that if I were you thief…" came a menacing voice. Garnet visibly relaxed as she heard Kuja's voice. She feared a bit for Zidane, she knew that tone all too well. The thief backed away allowing the princess to return to her silver haired magician. Once she had reached him, she was not surprised that he kept his feral gaze on the thief before him.

"Last I checked, she didn't belong to you," Zidane said coolly, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't do this Zidane," Garnet said from behind Kuja's shoulder.

"You might find her advice very prudent at the moment," Kuja growled out as though fighting Zidane would be nothing more than a satisfying waste of time.

"Please," Garnet pleaded. Zidane's blue eyes found her dark brown ones. She looked scared for his life. He had not intended to put her in this position; he might as well let it drop for her sake.

"Fine," the thief said as arrogantly as ever. "You have other options you know," he said turning and walking away. Garnet felt Kuja tense as Zidane passed, obviously resisting the urge to murder him right there. The princess stood with Kuja, waiting until she believed there would be enough distance between Zidane and Kuja.

"He didn't…?" Kuja's voice shook slightly as he turned his gaze to the girl beside him.

"No, you… you came… I didn't… nothing happened," Garnet stuttered, nervous under his piercing gaze. She was relieved when his expression softened and he stroked her cheek. "I didn't know he would… I didn't want him to…"

"I know," Kuja said, the controlled anger evident in his voice. Putting an arm around her he led her back to the guest room. His hold upon her was as possessive as ever. She could still feel how tense he was even as she drifted off to sleep. Zidane's question went through her head. _Why do you want him?_ It was impossible to explain through words. Was it necessary for her to justify her feelings, she understood them, why did it matter if anyone else did? 

�

�

* * *

�

**Author's Note:** Definitely some conflict and tension there. Stupid Zidane, what were you thinking? I split this chapter up a little bit as the transitions weren't as smooth as I'd like them to be. I hope it wasn't too confusing for you. As always, review and let me know what you think. Thank you to all who have reviewed me thus far!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Fourteen

Ascension

"Could I please have everyone's attention? I am calling this meeting to order," The Regent announced to the conference room. Present for the meeting were Kuja, Garnet, Zidane, Vivi, Freya, The King of Burmecia, the High priest of Clerya along with two moon maidens, and the rest of the members of Tantalus. "We all know the situation at hand. We need a plan to defend Alexandria."

"It would be unwise to just march over there. Queen Brahne will try to retaliate against us. The worst case scenario is that Garland twists her mind and gets the stones, and then annihilates the kingdom," Kuja said almost blandly. Zidane could be seen from the corner glaring daggers.

"So what do you expect us to do?" The aforementioned thief asked. Kuja snapped his feral gaze to Zidane and began to speak in the most condescending tone he could muster.

"Garland will undoubtedly draw powerful monsters from the mist. In other words we have not only the Alexandrian soldiers fighting against us, but the mist monsters that will be attacking us and the Kingdom. With the three kingdoms united we may be able to pose as a large enough power to distract Garland and the Queen long enough for us to retrieve the stones," Kuja explained.

"Who is 'Us'?" Zidane asked. All eyes in the room moved back and forth between the magician and the thief. 

"I and whoever else has a possible death wish," Kuja replied airily.

"Are you quite finished?" Cid asked cutting Zidane off from making another comment. The Regent looked back and forth between the two; perhaps he should have separated them like five year olds. "Does everyone concur that the echelon is assembled and ready to move out?" Heads nodded around the room. "Good, Kuja, when do you think Garland will make his attack?" The silver haired man looked over to the Regent, before speaking.

"I expect Garland will make his attempt on the stones and Alexandria within the next two days. We should be ready by the gates of Alexandria no later than tomorrow after noon," Kuja said matter of factly.

"Then we will rest tonight and head out early tomorrow morning to ensure we have enough time. Does anyone have any complaints?" Cid asked. No one said anything. "Very well, we should decide who goes with Kuja to retrieve the jewels; surely you will need some sort of back up?" 

"Indeed," Kuja replied.

"I'll go," Zidane said in a bored voice.

"I'm going as well," Freya said speaking up. 

"Freya, are you sure?" The king of Burmecia asked.

"Yes, I may be needed to keep the peace," Freya replied.

"I… I'll go too," Vivi said standing by Zidane.

"I am not staying behind," Garnet spoke up sternly. 

"Would you five kindly stay? The rest may retire to the guest rooms while we figure this out," Cid said. The King of Burmecia nodded and left with the high priest of Clerya and the two moon maidens that had accompanied him. The members of Tantalus filed out after them, chattering about how the war was about to take place in the conference room. 

"Alright," Cid said slowly. "Zidane are you sure this is such a good idea? Are you two capable of working together?" It was clear the Regent was irritated.

"Yea, it'll be a one time thing," Zidane said coolly. 

"Garnet, I don't think it would be wise for you to be there," Kuja said.

"She should be able to go if she wants to," Zidane replied for her.

"Why? So that Garland can take her and use her to unseal the stone's power? Just because he has a summoner that doesn't guarantee that it will work because she is underage. He will want to be sure that the unsealing works, and to be sure of that he will need a summoner of age," Kuja explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Garnet opened her mouth to protest but Cid cut her off.

"I'm sorry niece, but he does have a very good point. I can't allow you to go through with this."

"I am next in line to the throne! You expect me to sit by while all of this goes on in my kingdom!" Garnet stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, and we want to make sure that nothing happens to you until you accede to the throne," Cid explained.

"I'm not a child," Garnet said.

"Surely she'll be fine if we just keep a good watch on her," Zidane started.

"You don't need to baby sit me, I can take care of myself," Garnet said turning on her heal and leaving the conference room.

"That went well," Zidane said sarcastically as Kuja followed after her. Freya and Vivi exchanged worried glances as the Regent sighed.

The princess walked down the hall and went to the only place she knew no one would look for her. It was like the roof was her refuge from the rest of the world. At least it had been until Zidane accosted her last night.

"Garnet, don't be so angry," Kuja said quietly having walked up behind her. "We just want you to be safe."

"I know, it's just frustrating to have to be protected all the time," the princess sighed. Kuja rested his hands upon her shoulders and watched the clouds start to disappear into the dusk. 

"You will be safest here," Kuja said. "I'll be sure that no harm comes to your kingdom."

"How can you promise that?" Garnet asked. She turned to face him, her deep brown eyes gazing into his icy blue ones. "How do I know that you're even going to come back?" 

"Have I ever not come for you?" Kuja asked taking her into his arms. With a sigh, the princess leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"No you always have, it's just…" Garnet trailed off.

"You're worried, it's alright," Kuja said. "It will be easier for me if I know that you are here and that you are safe." Garnet nodded lightly against his shoulder. "Let us go, it'll be time for dinner soon." With that said they returned to the largest of the guest rooms where everyone whom attended the conference meeting was waiting for them. They didn't wait long; within a few minutes a soldier came to escort them all to the dining hall.

All throughout the meal the members of Tantalus talked amongst themselves while the King of Burmecia kept up a conversation with the Regent.

"What's the matter dear, you haven't touched your food at all." Garnet looked to her left to see her aunt looking at her with mild concern.

"It's nothing aunt, I'm just not very hungry that's all," the princess said with a half smile. Hilda did not buy it for a minute, but she didn't push any further. 

The drone of people talking made it easy for Garnet to space out. It was only when Kuja lightly rested his hand on hers that she was brought back into focus. Looking up to him, she watched as he gazed down at her from the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the conversations at hand.

"Alright, that's enough chatter, we all need to get some rest before tomorrow's events," Cid said rising from the table. Would everyone kindly go to the guest rooms to stay?" 

Everyone stood from their seats and headed to the guest rooms, the only two remaining were Garnet and Kuja. After a few moments Kuja stood and moved behind the princess' chair.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Garnet nodded, and stood as he pulled her chair out for her. Kuja made sure to lead her to one of the secluded guest rooms, and locked the door behind them. He swept his princess up bridal style and took her to the bed, and laid her down gently. Within seconds he was hovering over her, kissing her deeply, and things quickly heated up…

The next morning Kuja shifted to disentangle himself from the girl sleeping beside him. It was early, and he was able to move away from her slowly with out waking her. After getting dressed and ready to leave, he stood at the side of the bed and watched her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"…love… you…" Garnet slurred with her eyes still closed causing Kuja to smirk slightly. _Talking in her sleep…_

"And I you," the silver haired magician whispered into her ear before pulling away and leaving to meet with the others to head to Alexandria.

When Garnet finally awoke, it was late afternoon. Sitting up, she looked around the room bleary eyed. Looking out the window, she could judge that it was an hour or so past noon. Stretching out a little, she let out a yawn. She felt unusually alone, and it didn't take her long to realize why. Getting out of bed, she searched the floor for her clothes that had been scattered there the night before. Brushing through her hair and tying it back, she decided that she looked presentable enough. 

"Garnet dear, are you awake yet?" 

"Yes aunt, I'm coming," the princess said. Checking her appearance once more in the mirror, she walked over to the door and smiled at her aunt. Hilda smiled back at her niece. 

"Come walk with me," Hilda said. "It's best we stick together today."

"Of course," Garnet replied following after her. 

"They should have reached the forest around Alexandria by now," Hilda said quietly. Garnet nodded, and walked with her aunt to the dining room. There was a late lunch prepared for both of them. The princess didn't often spend time like this with another female companion. Her mother was always busy, and Beatrix well, she was too formal with her. 

Garnet spent the greater part of the day in her aunt's company. They went out shopping for an afternoon on the town, though it was still being rebuilt, it was nice to get out for awhile. The sun had long since set when they returned. Soldiers were everywhere. Cid made sure to leave a suitable number behind to defend the castle if needed. 

"Get some rest dear," Hilda said going to her rooms. Garnet on the other hand went to her refuge. She wasn't ready for sleep, and most of the soldiers left her well enough alone. Sitting on the railing she wondered what was going on in Alexandria. Looking up to the night sky she saw a strange formation heading towards the castle from far away Everything within her told her to run inside, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away from the railing. It looked like an air ship, but not any sort that her uncle would have created. The formation came closer and closer. Then she saw it, a red eye, blinking down upon her and she began to feel faint. Where had she seen this eye before? Flash backs assaulted her causing her to hold her head and fall to her knees. _What's… happening?_ She felt herself black out for an unknown amount of time. Then there were two voices; that of an old man and a child.

"Is this her? Is this the other summoner?" The young girl sounded excited.

"Yes child, but we must hurry. We've already attracted too much attention. Be a dear and summon an Eidolon to take care of those pesky guards," the old man said. Garnet could hear the guards yelling and storming up to where she was, and then the sound of a flute. The earth began to quake. Someone had picked her up. She opened her eyes halfway to see that the old man held her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl, a horn upon her head, playing her flute as a large wolf like Eidolon caused the earth crack and shake. The castle shook and tilted, cracking in places from the force. Closing her eyes she let the darkness claim her, the last thing she felt was a feeling of flying upwards.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my, so what do you supposed happened? Was it all just a decoy for Garland to get Garnet? Or did some terrible unforeseen thing happen to everyone else? You'll just have to read and find out. Thank you so much to Mystic and Zaz9-zaa0 who have reviewed pretty much every chapter. Your input means a lot to me. I also appreciate greatly the other reviews I have received, I love hearing what my readers think. Please let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Fifteen

Terra

When Garnet came to, she felt weighed down, as though someone or something was sitting on her.

"Ugh…" The princess opened her eyes weakly, blinking several times. "Why is everything so… blue…?" 

"Hey! You're waking up!" Garnet groaned again and slowly sat up to see a young girl standing in front of her. "It's about time!" The girl had short purple colored hair. Garnet's eyes were drawn to horn on the girl's forehead. "Sorry, I should probably introduce myself… The names Eiko Carol."

"Hello, my name is Garnet. Can you tell me where I am?" The princess asked.

"You are in Bran Bal on the planet of Terra," Eiko explained.

"Wait," Garnet's eyes grew wide. "I'm on another planet?"

"Yea," Eiko said as though it were nothing. 

"Are you a summoner? I saw you… before we left… you summoned an Eidolon," Garnet said trying to recall everything that happened.

"Yeap, I'm from the village of Madain Sari. You're a summoner too right? I bet you're from there as well," Eiko said. 

"Why am I here?"

"Garland needs your help for something. He said something about me being too young to be able to help," the young girl said.

"Did he tell you anything about it?" Garnet asked.

"No, not really, just something about stones…" _Kuja!_

"What happened? Where you at a place called Alexandria? Did you see a man there named Kuja?" Garnet couldn't stop herself from asking.

"You mean the silver haired man? He came to see Garland here before. He looked awfully cranky when we were at Alexandria. He was with a bunch of other people, and they had the stones that Garland wanted…" Eiko looked thoughtful.

"What happened to them, do you know?" Garnet asked.

"Garland made me summon an Eidolon to attack them, I don't know what happened to them…" The young girl watched the elder curiously. "I'm sorry; I don't like to hurt people. Garland knows where my family lives. Ever since my grandfather died I've had nothing but moogles to help me. Anyway, if I don't do what he says he said he'd hurt them…"

"That's terrible. It's alright you couldn't help it." Garnet sighed. 

"Oh! I'm supposed to take you to meet him! Please come with me!" Eiko stood up quickly and went to the door. Garnet blinked and shook her head in a final attempt to dispel the fogginess that still surrounded her mind. Standing up she followed Eiko outside and stopped dead.

"Oh… my… All these people, they look just like Zidane!" Garnet exclaimed. Eiko followed the princess' gaze. Around were many groups of people with tails and blonde hair. "Who are these people?"

"Garland refers to them as Genomes, there aren't enough people alive on your planet to harbor all the souls that are asleep here, so he had to create more vessels for them," Eiko explained.

"Did Garland just tell you all of this?" Garnet asked.

"Yea, I'm a pretty curious girl," Eiko replied. _I wonder if Zidane knows about all this, but how could he? Kuja has a tail too, but he's always hiding it… why? Maybe this Garland can give me some answers... _the princess thought.

"Alright, take me to him," Garnet said. Eiko smiled and nodded.

"Follow me," the young girl said leading Garnet through the city. The genomes couldn't seem less interested in the princess even if they tried. It was a relief to not be stared at. After a few minutes they reached a green barrier. "This is all the farther I can go. I can't go through this barrier."

"What do I do once I go through?" Garnet asked. She eyed the glowing, green light warily.

"Well I'm assuming he'll be waiting for you on the other side," Eiko said. "Get going." 

Garnet nodded and walked through the barrier. Eiko had been correct in her assumption. Garland was waiting for her on the other side. 

"Welcome my dear," Garland was the first to speak. Garnet merely nodded her response. "Not the talkative type I see, please follow me."

The old man walked up to a strange looking tree with an even stranger looking arch way. Garnet jumped slightly as he stepped through the arch way and disappeared. Following his example she too stepped through the arch way and in a flash of blue light was transported to an odd looking open area.

"I imagine you have some questions," Garland began. "Go ahead." Garnet quirked a brow, but since the opportunity was presented she might as well take advantage of it.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I need a summoner of age to ensure that the seal breaking will work," Garland answered simply. The old man disappeared and reappeared further away forcing the princess to follow after him.

"Why did you bring me here even after Kuja took the stones?"

"It was easy to take you while he was distracted. He thought that you would be safe, that my main concern would be the stones. I had the opportunity so I took it," Garland explained. 

"How will you get the stones back?" Garnet followed after him again and again getting slightly irritated at this little game he was playing with her.

"I don't need to have them in my possession for my plan to follow through, the important thing is you," Garland replied. 

"What if I refuse to help you?"

"Then you will never know how to save him." Garland disappeared and reappeared so far ahead that Garnet almost had to run to catch up to him.

"What do you mean?" The princess watched him curiously. "Save Kuja?"

"Yes, his fate is not sealed. I created him to live out a certain number of years because I did not trust him to follow through with my orders. Clearly I was right to do so, but I had a back up plan just in case he would have turned out the way I wanted him to," Garland said. "Zidane is Kuja's brother, an upgraded model for lack of a better term. I had my doubts about Kuja so, I created another to do my bidding. If Kuja had turned out they could have existed together."

"You want me to choose…?" Garnet stopped following and just stood there.

"Is it really such a hard choice… the fate of the world or your beloved?" The old man smiled at her.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"Ah, so you are considering the fate of the world are you?" Garland asked.

"Stop messing with my mind!" Garnet exclaimed.

"I apologize my dear, but you make it far too easy with your emotions."

"What if I destroy you?" Garnet asked. At this Garland started laughing.

"Dear child, what makes you think you are capable of that?" The old man was still chuckling as he talked to her.

"Why should I believe that I can't?" Garnet stood defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"You are not even fully aware of your own powers let alone mine; it's foolish to jump into a fight you know nothing about," Garland said becoming serious. Garnet opened her mouth to shout a summon but before she could even get out the first syllable she was hit with a silence spell faster than she thought possible. "Take heed girl, I do not want to have to hurt you."

What a time to be completely out of stock of everything, especially echo screen for a spell caster of all people. Little did she know that this was no ordinary silence spell. Garland began stalking towards her.

"You shouldn't tempt fate child," Garland said. 

"Leave her alone!" Garnet turned around to see Eiko running towards her. Looking over her shoulder expecting to see Garland, she jerked backwards as Kuja was suddenly standing in front of her. 

"Kuja? So you've decided to show your face here again?" Garland chuckled.

"Since when are you the type to pick on helpless women," Kuja said in a bored voice, looking irritated. 

"I suppose my little ward has betrayed me and brought you here?" Garland asked.

"She didn't have to, I knew this is where you would take her," Kuja replied.

While the two mages talked, Eiko rushed over and had Garnet sit before kneeling beside her.

"Are you alright?" Upon watching the princess' mouth move but hear no sound; the younger girl pulled an echo screen from her pocket. "Here." Garnet drank the potion and opened her mouth to speak but oddly, still no sound came. The princess' eyes widened as she looked at Eiko, her hand going to hold her own throat. "What's wrong? You still can't speak!" Eiko looked worriedly at her fellow summoner, watching as the princess nodded. Eiko stood up with a hand on her hip while the other was pointing an accusing finger at Garland. "You old jerk! What did you do to her!" 

"You summoners are always so bold," Garland sighed. Kuja looked over his shoulder to see a very distressed princess sitting at his feet. The silver haired man made no attempt to hide his growl. 

"Get her out of here," Kuja hissed to the younger girl. Eiko nodded and tried to pull the princess to her feet.

"Come on Garnet, we have to move!" The young girl was finally successful in pulling the elder girl to her feet. 

"You think it will be so easy for them to leave?" Garland asked, sending a flare spell after them. Kuja was quicker and had already cast a reflect spell on their disappearing forms. Garnet looked over her shoulder, resisting the urge to flinch as the spell reflected back towards Garland.

"Yes, I do," Kuja smirked. 

"Let's go! Garnet, we need to get out of here." Eiko tugged at Garnet's hand bringing her attention forward. Both girls went flying through the arch together in a flash of blue light. Garnet wanted to protest, to wait for Kuja, but she was unable to make any sound. Instead of making things difficult for the younger girl, Garnet followed her. They stopped once they were back in Bran Bal. Garnet tugged Eiko's hand and motioned around to the completely empty streets.

"This is weird, the Genomes are usually always out," Eiko said worriedly. Garnet had never missed her ability to speak more than she did right now, but wasn't that always the way? You always miss something the most when you cannot have it anymore... They looked through all the buildings, but could not find the genomes anywhere. "This could be our chance to escape Garnet! We could take the air ship and get out of here!" Garnet shook her head frantically; she would not leave with out Kuja. "We can't pass up this chance, your friend got here on his own. I'm sure he can get out, he told me to get you out of here." Garnet would not budge as Eiko tugged on her hand. "He's risking his life to get us out of here! We have to go now!" Garnet averted her gaze to the ground before nodding slowly. Eiko wasted no more time in dragging Garnet out of Bran Bal and in the direction of the airship. Within minutes the airship came into view, and Garnet felt herself grow light headed again. She couldn't give in now; they had to get out of here while the opportunity presented itself.

Eiko continued to pull the princess along behind her. They reached a lighted bridge that went straight to the entrance of the air ship. Garnet spared one last look over her shoulder and skidded to a halt. There following after them was Kuja, only… he looked different, not only that... he was injured.

"What's the hold up?" Eiko asked exasperated. She followed the princess' gaze and could help but stare herself. "What… what happened to him?" Garnet let go of Eiko's hand and rushed back towards Kuja. His hair was red and he looked to be covered in red feathers. His tail, now red and no longer hidden, hung behind him. His eyes were no longer the icy blue ones that she was familiar with. He held his hand to his side over a nasty wound that was bleeding quite badly. He watched her through half lidded, glazed eyes, and reeled forward into her. She caught him and stumbled trying to hold him up, but she was only strong enough to lower him to the ground as gently as possible.

"Stupid… girl," Kuja breathed out. "You should have kept going." Garnet's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "Call the girl over, we don't need to steal that fool's airship…" the silver haired man spoke weakly. Garnet looked over her shoulder and beckoned Eiko over. Kuja felt the cooling effects of Cura go over him and he smirked. "These wounds cannot be healed by magic little girl," he sighed. "Hold onto me Garnet, and you child, hold onto the princess." Garnet pulled Kuja into her lap, and hugged Eiko to her side. The silver haired magician closed his eyes and sighed as he relaxed in Garnet's hold. Within moments Garnet felt a floating sensation and all of Terra and Bran Bal fell tore from them. Within seconds they were transported to the Regent's conference room. 

"Garnet!" The Regent jumped up from his throne to run down to the three who had just appeared out of thin air. Garnet opened her mouth to speak, but still no sound came. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she motioned to the passed out man in her arms.

"Here's the deal," Eiko said loudly. "This guy is in serious trouble, you need a doctor... his wounds can't be healed by magic!" The Regent immediately called in two of the guards and they removed Kuja from Garnet's hold. Moving quickly the guards took him to where Garnet could only assume was the infirmary. Feathers fell from his body as he came out of what the princess now recognized as his trance form. 

"Dear child, talk to me, tell me what happened," Cid said standing up and going over and kneeling in front of her. 

"She can't talk," Eiko said. Garnet remained kneeled on the floor one hand covering her face while with the other she still held Eiko to her side. Aside from being distressed, mute, and covered in someone else's blood, she seemed unharmed. The Regent sighed and remained kneeling in front of the distraught girl, waiting for her to move…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, what did Garland do to Garnet? Holy crap, what did Garland do to Kuja? Oh my, what a mess. Will Kuja be alright? Surely I'm not that evil am I? Is anyone getting the reference to the way soap opera's usually have their episodes end? Don't worry, it's not over yet, there's still a good bit of story that needs written. As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers, I adore you. Please let me know what you think. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Sixteen

Healer's Vigil

Garnet finally got a hold of herself and stood. Eiko introduced herself and spoke since the princess could not. The young girl recalled everything that had happened, with the occasional nod of approval from the older girl. Obviously the time Garnet spent alone with Garland would have to go untold for now. 

"I see," Cid said with a sigh. "So, you don't know what spell he put upon you?" Garnet shook her head. It had grown late into the night and Hilda had come to take care of Eiko and show her a place to sleep. "You should get some rest as well Garnet, I'm sure Kuja will recover." Garnet opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, remembering that she couldn't. She shook her head, and looked into her Uncle's eyes. "You just want to see him, don't you?" The princess nodded. "I honestly don't know how much longer the doctor will need to work, but if that is what you want, I don't suppose I could convince you to sleep." Again he was responded to with Garnet shaking her head. It had been a few hours since they first arrived, it seemed to take awhile, but finally a soldier knocked on the conference room doors.

"He's come around a bit, he's asking for the princess," the guard said.

"Go see how he is, but promise me you will get some rest," Cid said, watching as his niece nodded her agreement. 

"Follow me princess." The guard took her down on the lift to the second floor and led her through a mélange of hallways. After what seemed like forever, he stopped in front of a door. "Right through there, he's alone right now I believe. I'll be standing guard out here should you need anything." Garnet nodded and entered the room. It was decently sized, but with only the small lamp light, it was hard for her to really see what the room looked like. 

Garnet sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair back from his forehead gently. He was breathing harder than what should be normal for lying down on a bed. Letting out a silent sigh, the princess leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Sitting back, she watched as he opened his eyes weakly.

"Garnet... " Kuja lifted his hand to her cheek. The princess tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Garnet wanted to be able to speak, to talk to him, but she couldn't. He smirked tiredly before his hand fell away and he drifted back into unconsciousness. Standing from the bed, the princess pulled a chair over and sat it at his bed side. She was determined to watch over and take care of him, just as he had done for her so many times before.

Throughout the night, Kuja would awaken, sometimes for a few minutes and others only for a few seconds. Garnet would reassure him that she was still there by taking his hand. After a few hours the lack of sleep really started to get to her, but still she refused to fall asleep. By the time the sun was rising, Garnet's head kept falling forward and waking her up. Dark circles were under her eyes, but her dedicated gaze never left the form before her. She was afraid that if she fell asleep that he wouldn't be there when she woke up again. _Please be alright.. _

"You should be resting." Kuja's voice broke through her sleep deprived haze. She watched as he looked up to her and shook his head. "Really… silly girl… Come sleep by me, I will be alright." The look on her face, worry and exhaustion etched all over her features and in her posture. Dawn was breaking, and the princess did need to get some sort of rest. Tilting her head to the side, she hesitated. "Yes… I'm sure…" Kuja said quietly as he closed his eyes. Garnet stood and stretched. Her back ached, that damnedable chair certainly was not the most comfortable thing she could have used to sit on all night. Letting out a yawn, she crawled into bed beside the silver haired man. He pulled her close, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. She was asleep within minutes as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Kuja smirked, just what had he gotten himself into?

No one bothered them, and by the time Garnet woke up it was late afternoon going on evening. Something felt off as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up quickly to find that Kuja was no where in sight. Panic consumed her. He couldn't have healed that quickly, had something happened? This is exactly what she was afraid of. There was a loud knock at the door. The princess jumped out of the bed, stumbling slightly. She stopped herself. _Just calm down…_ She sighed and smoothed her hair. Straightening her clothing, she opened the door.

"Princess, would you please come to the conference room?" It was a different guard from the night before. Garnet hesitated. _Maybe Kuja is there?_ Finally she nodded and allowed the guard to escort her to the conference room.  When the doors were opened, she was taken aback. Everyone was there, Tantalus, The king of Burmecia, The high priest and his escorts. _How… embarrassing…_ The meeting stopped and everyone turned to stare at her. If she were any more modest, she would be blushing. Instead, she scanned the room and found Kuja sitting there looking a bit worse for wear. What could anyone expect though? An irritated look crossed her face. _He should not be out of bed…_ Walking through the awkward silence, she took the empty seat to Kuja's right.

"So princess, you really cannot speak?" It was Freya who spoke first. Garnet responded the only way she could, and that was by nodding her head.

"We've just recently heard Kuja's accounts of what happened, and any doubts of what Eiko told us last night have been dispelled. I wonder just how much we can trust her," Cid said. It was then that Garnet noticed that Eiko was not in the room, but neither was her aunt. _She's probably keeping Eiko company…_ "That is all, Garnet would you stay? Everyone else may go," the Regent said. 

The people all filed out heading in their own directions, Kuja however remained sitting beside Garnet.

"Niece, I'm sorry I didn't call for you when the meeting first started, but Kuja was ardently against waking you up," Cid explained. The princess nodded. "We're having Dr. Tot come in and see what he can find out about this curse that's been put on you. I can't promise anything, seeing as Kuja is from the same planet and he knows nothing of it. The doctor will be here tomorrow morning. Well... with that out of the way, dinner will be served shortly, until then…" Garnet nodded and stood with Kuja, and they left the conference room together. Once the doors closed behind them, the princess stopped and fixed a glare at Kuja, resting her hands on her hips in an irritated manner. He smirked.

"I'm sorry, but you were so exhausted…" the silver haired man explained. "Come walk with me." Kuja offered his arm, pleased when she accepted. Garnet watched him warily. He was not himself, but he was pale and tired. It's not that she didn't expect him to be, but she really wished that he would rest. What was her Uncle thinking calling a meeting this afternoon with the condition her magician was in? Walking up the stairs to the roof was quite a trial. Kuja sat on the railing; a hand draped over the wound in his side. There were still cracks and chipped pieces of stone from the eidolon attack. 

Garnet let out a silent sigh and stood before him. Kuja let out a deep breath before pulling her close and resting his hands on her waist, hugging her to him. She returned the embrace gently; extremely wary of the wound that was obviously still causing him a great deal of pain. She pulled away slightly and stroked his cheek with her hand, watching him worriedly. God, how she wished she could speak. He closed his eyes partially and leaned into her hand lightly.

"Don't worry yourself so much," Kuja said quietly. "I will be alright in time. I may have been able to foil Garland for awhile, but we need to get ready for when he will strike next." He looked back into her deep brown eyes, those eyes would be the end of him, he was certain of it. He took her hand and kissed it, tiredly pulling her closer to him again. Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on her shoulder, simply holding her there.

The princess turned her head to the side and kissed the magicians cheek. It seemed such a childish display of affection, but what more could she do? Speaking was not an option; she'd have to try something, anything, else to get her feelings across. Closing her eyes, she felt his fingers run gently through her hair. She hoped desperately that Doctor Tot would know how to right whatever had happened to her voice. 

A guard slowly backed down the stairs and went into the castle. He had been sent to notify them it was time for dinner, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt the two. Kuja sighed into her shoulder before shifting. 

"We should probably go to dinner." As quiet as the guard had tried to be, nothing got past the silver haired man. Garnet shook her head, and tightened her grip gently. "Aren't you hungry?" Again he was responded to by her shaking her head. "Then let us go rest," he said, shifting his weight and standing before her. He offered his arm to her once more, and once more she accepted. Going down was not nearly as trying as going up, but the journey still exhausted Kuja more than he would ever be willing to admit. Once they reached the room that they slept in the night before, Kuja eased himself back on to the bed. He leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes. The princess crawled in beside him and lay down. Though she had slept the majority of the day away, sleep still accosted her senses. 

Kuja turned on his uninjured side and pulled her back in to his chest. He sighed, and she felt a shiver go down her spine as his breath tickled her neck. "I love you," he sighed into her ear. Her eyes widened slightly, and she bit back tears. How she wished she could speak the same. Turning in his embrace to face him, gently she stroked his cheek as she titled her chin up and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer with one arm and ran his fingers idly through her hair with his free hand. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she rested her forehead against his chest. "I know…" He whispered to her before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I figured some fluffiness wouldn't be completely out of line to compensate for all the bad-ness that has happened to them. Don't worry; the plot will progress further in the next chapter. As always, thank you to my reviewers, and let me know what you think. Also, forgive any errors that slip my eye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Seventeen

Curious Ailment

Garnet woke up the next morning feeling more rested than she had in the past few days. Sitting up slowly, she smiled to see Kuja still sleeping beside her. It was a rare occasion when she woke up before him. Her smile faltered slightly. He looked so tired, a little better than yesterday, but still more exhausted that she could ever remember seeing him. Looking back on it, she remembered the very the first time she had seen him. He had her mystified with his expression. He was always smiling in that masked way, always polite in and almost condescending way, and had tolerance even for those who didn't deserve it. How these trials had changed him. Letting out a silent sigh, she brushed his hair back from his forehead. Getting up from the bed, the princess bathed and dressed for the day.

A soft knock sounded at the door, and the princess was quick to answer it, hoping to allow Kuja to sleep as long as possible.

"Doctor Tot is here to see you princess, please come with me." It was the guard that had escorted her here the night they had returned from Terra. "Must be frustrating for you," the guard said. "I can't imagine…" Garnet responded with a nod as he looked down to her. It was a pleasing change to have someone not be afraid to converse with her, how ironic that it would come at a time when she was unable to speak. The guard led her to the conference room and opened the doors for her. Waiting for her was Doctor Tot, The Regent and her Aunt Hilda.

"Ah, princess, it has been such a long time…" Doctor Tot began. "You've grown into quite the lovely lady." Garnet smiled. "Your Uncle has told me about what happened. Now there's something I need to ask. When this happened, did the offender say any word or make any sort of hand signal?" The princess shook her head no. "Hmm, that makes things much more difficult. Please, have a seat." She did as she was told and the Doctor, being so short, had to stand on a chair beside her. "Open your mouth and make an 'Ah' vowel if you're able." Again, she did as she was asked. The doctor pulled out a small light and looked down into the princess' throat. "Hmmm…."

"Do you see anything?" Cid asked.

"It's curious indeed. Her vocal chords seem bound by a silvery coating." Doctor Tot pulled a cotton swab from his bag and something that resembled a Petri dish. The silvery substance stuck to the cotton swab, but oozed over to take the place of the sample that had been removed. "It will need to be dissolved. If it had been as easy to just wipe it away, a good majority of it would have been removed from her eating or drinking."

"Is there nothing we can do for her?" Hilda asked. The doctor swabbed the sample into the dish and put everything away. Straightening his hat, he sighed.

"Well, there is nothing that I can think of. I'll have to take this sample back to my shop in Treno to see if I can find a solution that is strong enough to remove it," Tot explained.

"How long do you think it will take?" The Regent looked at his niece thoughtfully.

"No more than a few days. I can't guarantee a solution; you should have your magic users take a look at this as well…" The doctor suggested.

"Thank you, we hope to hear from you soon," Cid said. The doctor turned and left, leaving a very discouraged Garnet. "Perhaps your little friend may know something." The princess shrugged. "Hilda, will you please go get Eiko?" The regent's wife nodded and left to retrieve the younger girl. "Don't look so down. I know it doesn't seem promising right now, but we'll find away to get your voice back." The princess smiled weakly and nodded.

"Garnet!" Eiko was smiling as she entered the room with Hilda following behind. "Your aunt told me what that doctor guy said. I've only ever heard of something like it from Garland. It's an advanced form of silence, like way advanced. It could wear off in months or it could take years... at least that's what he said… I don't know why he told me about this… maybe he wanted me to learn it, but anyway... No ordinary echo screen can make it go away. I don't know what the solution is, but it has to be strong…"

"Would Kuja know anything about it now that we have an idea of what it is?" Cid asked.

"He might, but even on Terra, no one knew anything about it except Garland," Eiko explained.

"There's no telling how long this status will last unless we find the solvent?" Hilda was the one to speak, looking concernedly at her crest fallen niece.

"Yea, that's pretty much it," the young girl said. "Come on Garnet! Let's go for a walk. Being inside this castle isn't doing you any good!" Eiko tugged on the princess' sleeve. Garnet couldn't help but smile as she nodded and followed Eiko out of the conference room.

"What a strange child," commented Cid.

"Indeed, but she is really quite sweet. It's a shame that Garland had been forcing her to do his bidding…" Hilda replied.

Outside the castle the two summoners walked side by side through the theater district.

"Oh, it's an item shop! Can we go inside?" The young girl asked. Garnet nodded and they walked into the store. The princess was only browsing for a few minutes before she felt a tug on her sleeve. Turning around she saw Eiko standing there holding a note book up to her with a quill and ink. "I thought you might like to be able to communicate a little bit until we find a solution for your silence." Garnet smiled, touched by the girl's thoughtfulness. Opening the notebook and dipping the quill in ink, the first words she wrote were "_Thank You_". Eiko smiled and nodded. "Don't mention it!"

Together Eiko and Garnet headed back to the street only to be stopped by a familiar monkey tailed, tow-head.

"Why if it isn't my favorite princess," Zidane said with a smirk. "Sorry to hear about your voice, anything I can do?" Garnet sighed as Eiko looked up to her confusedly, and began to write in her notebook. _That's Zidane; he's a member of a group called Tantalus that helped in the defense of Alexandria... He's sort of arrogant._ The said thief watched in confusion as the princess scribbled in a note book and handed it to the younger girl. Eiko giggled lightly before nodding and handing the book back to Garnet.

"I'm Eiko Carol, Garnet and I escaped from Garland together. Erm, to answer your question, unless you know of an extremely powerful echo screen solution, then no, you can't help her." The young girl put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "So how do you know the princess?"

"Er, well…" Zidane sighed and scratched his head. While Zidane hesitated, Garnet started to write furiously in her notebook and handed it to the younger girl. Zidane watched as Eiko read what was written, and was taken aback that she started laughing. "Hey! Just what did you write in that silly little book of yours?" Garnet took the book back and crossed her arms.

"You were spying on her?" Eiko continued laughing. "You're right he does seem like that," the younger summoner said, referring to Garnet's first comment about Zidane and his arrogance.

"I was hired to! I was supposed to be keeping her safe from that silver haired freak she's always hanging around." Zidane knew it wasn't the best tactic to insult Kuja if he wanted to win the princess over, but he was far too stubborn to let that comment go unsaid. Garnet narrowed her eyes and began writing again. Eiko's eyes widened as she read what the princess wrote. "Well, what is it this time?"

"Well… er… in short… she said that you can… Oh Garnet I'm a little girl I can't repeat that! Well... with some editing… that you can go somewhere really hot, with something sharp shoved up your…" Garnet silenced the girl by putting a hand on her shoulder. Zidane chuckled.

"Still as fiery as ever… Ah, don't worry, you'll come around," the thief said turning and walking away from them. Garnet fumed silently, taking Eiko's hand and dragging her along to the air cab.

"Are you alright Garnet?" Eiko asked. The princess sighed and wrote calmly. _Yes, I want to check on Kuja, we've been gone the better part of the morning._ "Sure thing, I'm hungry for lunch anyway," the girl replied after reading what was written.

Together the two summoners made their way back to the castle. Eiko went right to the dining hall while Garnet went back to the room to see if Kuja was still there. Opening the door quietly, she saw that he was still sleeping. Smiling gently she made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She stroked his cheek lightly. The silver haired magician sighed at her touch and opened his eyes blearily. He lifted the corner of his lip in a half smile as he saw her looking down at him.

"Garnet…" He breathed her name out in such a way that it made her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Did you see the doctor?" She nodded her head. Holding her finger up, indicating that he should wait a moment, she picked up the note book Eiko had given her and wrote everything down that Doctor Tot had told them. Once finished she handed it over to Kuja, and she waited as he read through what she had written. After a few moments, he closed his eyes. "I see… this is quite the predicament indeed. I certainly cannot go years with out hearing your beautiful voice… Hopefully this doctor can come up with a strong enough solution of echo screen to dissolve the silence effect upon you. If not, we will have to go and try to find a way." Garnet smiled and nodded leaning forward to kiss him softly. "So, who came up with this ingenious idea for you to communicate?" Garnet took the note book back and explained how Eiko had gotten it for her, leaving out the meeting with Zidane.

Just as Kuja was pulling a smiling Garnet down to him, there was a frantic knock on the door. Garnet let out a silent sigh that made Kuja smirk. He slipped slowly out of bed, and making himself look presentable he opened the door to a frightened guard.

"We… we just received… a… please hurry with me. We've received a message from Garland." Garnet's face fell into one of horror. Kuja looked over his shoulder at her, and sighed. He was running out of time, he normally would have healed much faster from any wound inflicted by Garland. He had to end this for her, and soon…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well now, what could this message have said that has this guard so shaken? Guess you'll just have to read to find out. As always thank you to my reviewers, I adore you all. Please let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Eighteen

Holy Guardian

When Garnet and Kuja entered the conference room, there was only the Regent and Eiko waiting there. Upon the table was a scorched piece of paper written in elegant script.

"It's… addressed to you niece," the Regent said. Garnet looked worriedly at Kuja who was looking at the paper warily. With shaking hands she reached to pick up the paper.

"Did you try to read it?" Kuja asked.

"Yes," Cid said. "It caught fire when anyone else tried to touch it."

"What?! Garnet, don't open it!" It'd be lovely to say that Kuja had caught her in time and stopped her from opening the letter, but alas… As soon as the note was opened even in the slightest a bright flash blinded everyone in the room, and then Garnet was gone. Where the princess had been standing, a fancy script was scorched into the floor…

_To retrieve your Princess and see that she comes to no harm, return the stones within two days time…_

Kuja looked positively furious. That bit of information about the paper being flammable to anyone else could have been more useful just a few seconds earlier…

"Does he mean go to Terra?" Cid asked.

"That's exactly what he means," Kuja hissed. He could not afford to wait till' the second day. The wounds inflicted by Garland earlier were almost healed, but he could feel his strength leaving him.

"Won't he use her to unseal the stones?" It was Eiko who asked this time.

"No, I'm not even taking the stones. I'm just going to get her back…" The silver haired magician stormed out of the conference room.

"Not that it's of the utmost importance… but… How am I going to get this mark off of the floor?" Cid was bewildered. Eiko sighed and shook her head, it appeared these two were going to need all the help they could get should they want to attain their happily ever after. Leaving the Regent to his thoughts, the young summoner left the room with a plan on her mind.

Garnet felt a tug as though something was wrapped around her waist ripping her backwards through the air. Her feet hit the ground roughly causing her to fall to her knees.

"Well princess, it appears we meet again." Garnet looked up to see Garland standing above her like a vulture. She was in Pandemonium.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The words flew so quickly from her mouth the princess barely realized that this was the first time she had spoken in days. "What did… did you remove the status?"

"I couldn't very well use you if you were still silenced," Garland said with a chuckle.

"How did you do that with out even touching me?" The princess asked.

"It's quite easy to cast spells without speaking. I suppose we have some to spend time together until someone comes to get you," Garland said. He was talking as though he had to baby sit her until her parents came.

"What do you mean? Don't you want me to break the seal?" Garland chuckled at this.

"I do, but that wasn't the point of taking you," Garland replied. "It's just to lure Kuja here so that I can get him out of my way. He's been having a grand time ruining my plans."

"No, you can't!" Garnet cried out.

"Of course I can, particularly with his weakening condition. With him out of the way it'll be much easier…"

"I refuse! If you kill him I won't break the seal," Garnet said furiously.

"Then I'll just have to put the child in danger…"

"What makes you think I'd let you get your filthy hands on her!"

"Easy child, it's best you just accept it. Fate has been set and there is nothing you can do about it… Now, now, don't think about attacking me. I don't want to have to silence you again," the old man said. Garnet bit her tongue. "I tried to be generous to you girl, but you refused my offer, now I have to force you."

"He'll beat you," Garnet said stubbornly.

"Such faith you have, I wouldn't count on it princess," Garland said.

"Well I'm not you," she replied sharply.

"How unfortunate for you…." Garnet gaped for a moment, her cheeks turning red, she bit back another comment. "Why don't you get off the ground?" Garland offered his hand down, but she refused sitting cross legged on the ground and turning her head away. There was no point in arguing with him no matter how much she'd like to. "Very well, I don't expect we'll have to wait much longer, even though you haven't been here long. I doubt we'll be waiting much longer…"

"You don't have to wait at all." Garnet snapped her head to the side to see Kuja walking towards her. Relief passed through her, but as quickly as it had come, it passed.

"Kuja..." Garnet whispered as he walked to stand in front of her still kneeling form. "He's going to…" Kuja looked back at her and smirked slightly, helping her to stand.

"I know…" the silver haired magician replied softly. "It's good to hear your voice again." His features hardened as he looked back at Garland.

"How sickeningly sweet," Garland droned. "Let us not delay; you know why you are here!" With that said, the old man laughed casting flare. Kuja put a reflect spell on himself and the girl behind him, smirking.

"Stay back," Kuja said quietly to her, as he moved away. Nothing was said between the two magicians as spells went back and forth. It seemed to go on forever. She wanted to interfere, to stop them. She could see Kuja growing weary just as he was slammed into the ground by Garland's psychokinesis attack. The silver haired magician got quickly back to his feet and continued his onslaught of spells.

All was silent except for the spell taking effect, and one of the two spell casters letting out a sound of pain. Finally, after a particularly powerful flare from Garland, Kuja stumbled forward onto his knee. He looked over his shoulder to see Garnet resisting the urge to run over to him. He looked into her eyes and gave her a half smile before giving into the power of trance that was coursing through him. The princess had to shield her eyes from the bright light of his transformation. Once the light dissipated, there stood Kuja in his trance form. He began to hover gently in the air. Even though he was in trance, he had never felt more tired in his life.

"We've been through this before Kuja, you cannot win!" Garland looked a little worse for wear, though not nearly as beaten as Kuja. The now red haired magician smirked slightly. He was going to put the last of his strength into this attack. It should be enough to at least weaken Garland enough so that Garnet could get away. Closing his eyes he sent forth the spell Ultima before falling from where he hovered in the sky. The spell raced towards Garland and cracked the earth beneath him creating a haze of dust. The princess ran forward casting float so that she could lower Kuja gently to the ground.

"Garnet!" The princess had just reached Kuja's side and kneeled beside him before hearing Eiko call her name. Looking over her shoulder she saw the said young summoner, Vivi, Zidane and Freya running towards her. When the dust cleared, Garland was kneeling forward on one knee laughing, looking beat to hell.

"Jeeze, how is he still standing," Zidane asked.

"It doesn't seem possible that he could be after that attack," Freya replied.

"Well if it isn't my other little puppet," Garland laughed. "How fitting that you should return just as your predecessor dies." Garnet held Kuja across her lap, and shook him gently. Both Vivi and Freya looked to Zidane.

"Kuja… Kuja? Please, please wake up." Tears rolled down the princess' cheeks as he did not respond.

"I am no puppet," Zidane spat out. "I know what you had planned for me, and it's disgusting. You and your sick plans are done!" He hadn't quite believed the story the Regent had told him about what Garnet had learned when she returned from Terra. The genomes that looked just like him and now Garland's words were proof enough.

"I… I can't say… I really… l…liked him, but this is just cruel," Vivi said watching Garnet cry over her fading magician.

"Well we can't let this pass," Zidane said as he, Vivi, and Freya took over the fight while Eiko kneeled by Garnet.

"I've tried to heal him Eiko, I…" Garnet's voice cracked as tears continued to fall.

"It's alright Garnet… we'll… we'll figure something out," the young girl said supportively.

"Do you fools honestly believe that you can change fate? You're not strong enough to defeat me!" Garlands voice rang through Pandemonium, and Garnet looked over to see that the fight was not going in their favor. Even with the old man being injured badly, he was still holding his own. No wonder Kuja had wanted to find so much power to defeat him.

"Eiko… I need your help. I can't do this alone," Garnet said hastily.

"What do you need me to do?" Eiko asked.

"Take my hands," Garnet said. The younger girl did as she was told.

"Repeat after me… okay?" Garnet asked. Eiko nodded. "O holy guardian..."

"O holy guardian…"

"Hear our prayers..."

"Hear our prayers…"

"Darkness descends over us once again..."

"Darkness descends over us once again…" Eiko repeated and by this line knew which chant Garnet was speaking. They spoke the last few lines in unison.

"O holy guardian... Hear our prayers... Deliver us out of darkness into light!" Instantly a blue light formed between the two summoners and grew encompassing the entirety of the castle frozen in time. The earth quaked and a castle like form flew down with the purest white wings Garnet had ever seen. "Alexander…" she whispered.

Alexander landed heavily behind the two summoners and covered them, along with Kuja, with his ethereal wings. Kuja's red feathers fell away as he transformed back into his normal form. He gasped for breath, coughing. Before Garnet could react, Alexander spread his wings sending a powerful force of holy power at Garland.

The old man cried out in agony as the white light seared his skin with holy power. Everyone stopped to stare and felt healing effects from the holy light. The only sounds were of Garland's pain, and then just as it had come, all was silent. Garnet felt herself go light headed and the last thing she heard was the flapping of great wings before she fell unconscious over the newly revived Kuja...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh gosh. This was hard for me to write. I hope I did this scene justice for you all. I wanted to incorporate those parts of the story while still keeping it to the plot changes I had set. It was difficult to do that. I hope it is acceptable. Please let me know what you thought. As always, a big thank you to my reviewers, I do adore you. Please forgive any errors that might have slipped my eye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Nineteen

A Not So Peaceful Interlude

Garnet awoke feeling quite groggy. Looking to the window, it was evident to her that it was well past any reasonable hour of the evening. How long had she been sleeping? Did everything really happen, or was it just some sort of dream?

"So, you're awake." Garnet looked to her side to see Kuja sitting up and looking down at her. The moonlight made him look angelic as it reflected off of his silvery locks of hair. He smirked at her gently. Tears burned at her eyes as she sat up and flung herself into his arms.

"I thought you were going to die," the princess sobbed into his chest.

"I was supposed to…but you saved me," Kuja replied quietly. He held the shaking girl to him tightly, soothingly running his fingers through her hair. "It's alright now…" After she had calmed down, she pulled back to look at him. Her cheeks were damp and red from crying. He sighed and softly wiped away her remaining tears. The silver haired magician watched curiously as Garnet reached out her hand to lightly stroke his cheek as if testing to make sure that he was really there. He could not resist the urge any longer and put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life. She leaned heavily against him, her face now flushed for a completely different reason.

"How long have I been sleeping," Garnet mumbled into his shoulder.

"In and out for a day and a half," Kuja answered quietly.

"I don't remember waking up."

"You didn't wake for very long." Garnet nodded against his shoulder and sighed contentedly. It was peaceful for the time being.

"What are we going to do now? The princess asked.

"Relax, and enjoy that fact that my time is no longer limited as it was before. Now we have time to properly figure this out. I imagine we will focus on your mother while Garland is out of the scene for awhile," Kuja explained.

"He's not dead?"

"Close enough… your eidolon gave him quite a beating. It'll be awhile before we need to worry about him again."

"Shouldn't we finish him off while we can?" Garnet asked.

"We don't have the power to right now. Maybe if we were all at our strongest we could, but that is simply not the case. However, we can do something about Queen Brahne now that we know Garland will be down and out of the way for awhile," Kuja said.

"What do you mean? What are you planning on doing to mother?" Kuja chuckled at this.

"After all she's tried to do to you, you still call her mother?"

"She's the only mother I have…" the princess replied sadly.

"Don't look so worried, we're not going to harm her," the silver haired man replied gently.

"Who's we and just what do you plan on doing?"

"The Regent and whoever else wants involved in trying to bring peace," Kuja said. "As for what we're doing, we don't know, we need to find a way to get her out of this power lust she's in."

"Is there a way to do that?"

"I don't know, we're working on it though," Kuja sighed. "Don't think on it now, you need to rest. That summon drained a good deal of your energy."

"I'm not that tired anymore," Garnet said, a traitorous yawn making its way from her mouth. Kuja smirked and lay back with her resting her head on his chest.

"Even so, you should take it easy," Kuja replied, stroking her hair.

"What about you, you almost died," Garnet protested. Kuja chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations of his voice.

"Almost dear one, but as you can see I'm not straining myself at the moment."

"I suppose not," the princess replied, another yawn coming forth.

"Go back to sleep," Kuja said quietly, holding the weary princess to him.

"Only if you promise to be here when I wake up," Garnet replied tiredly.

"Of course," Kuja said gently.

"Alright," the princess yawned yet again. "I love you," she mumbled sleepily into his shoulder. A strange pang went through his chest every time she said this, but it was by no means unpleasant.

"I love you too," Kuja replied finally, unsure if she was even awake to hear it.

The next morning Vivi could be seen going around Lindblum clearly looking for something. He went from store to store and finally into a diner where he found Freya having breakfast.

"Good m… morning Freya," Vivi said a bit sadly.

"Same to you master Vivi. Is something wrong?" Freya asked.

"I can't f… find Zidane anywhere… he's been acting so w… weird since we got back from T… Terra," Vivi replied.

"I imagine finding out about his place of origin was more of a shock than he was willing to let on. It's not like he had time to have a break down with Garland on the attack. Everyone was a bit shaken," the dragoon knight said calmly.

"I g… guess, I'm just worried," Vivi said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around. Would you like me to help you look?" Freya offered.

"That's al… alright," Vivi replied. "I think I'm just g… going to go back to the h… hide out."

"As you wish, I'll let Zidane know you were looking for him if I see him," Freya said.

"T… thank you," Vivi said before straightening his hat and waddling out of the diner.

Garnet was woken up by something shifting beside her. Opening her eyes, Kuja was laying beside her, just as he had promised. She smiled seeing that he was watching her through half lidded eyes.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, did you?"

"Always when I'm with you," Kuja replied with a sleepy smirk. Garnet couldn't help but smile at this.

"We should probably get up," the princess said, moving to get out of the bed. There was a slight problem with this, as Kuja did not relinquish his hold on her.

"Probably… that doesn't mean we have to," he said. Within seconds the silver haired man had rolled her over so that he hovered on top of her. Garnet giggled and wrapped her arms around him as he leaned down to kiss her. He kissed along her jaw and growled playfully in her ear. It had never been quite this much fun before, but after a while she was glad to let things get completely out of hand…

Hours later the couple lay completely spent in each others arms. They were dozing lightly when a knock sounded at the door. Kuja groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Come on, what if it's important?" Garnet asked. She nudged him playfully with her elbow.

"If it's so important then why don't you answer it my dear princess," Kuja replied.

"That wouldn't be proper at all! I'm not even dressed," she giggled.

"And I am?" Kuja smirked and stood to get dressed. The knock sounded again, a little more urgently.

"You are now; it's easier for you to look presentable." Garnet grinned. Kuja rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her upon the forehead before going to answer the door. Whoever it was drew Kuja from the room, leaving the princess to get cleaned up and dressed for the rest of the day. When Kuja did not return for awhile, Garnet went to find Eiko. She had not seen anyone else since their return, and wanted to be sure that the young summoner made it back un-harmed.

"_Garnet!_," Eiko screeched upon seeing the elder girl walk into the dining hall. The young summoner un-gracefully jumped from her chair and ran to give the princess a hug. "We were so worried about you! You were asleep forever!"

"I'm sorry," Garnet replied, kneeling to hug the girl back. "I'm alright. I'm glad you made it out okay too."

"Of course I did!" Eiko said as though what they went through were nothing more than a cake walk. "Let's go for a walk or something, it's awfully boring around here." Garnet nodded her consent and the two summoners wandered about the castle.

Later that evening at dinner, Garnet saw Kuja waiting for her at the table. It had turned out that Cid called a meeting that afternoon to start planning and that it would be taking up the majority of the magician's time for the next week or so. The princess was not particularly thrilled with this information, but perhaps she could use this time to get to know Eiko better. The young girl had had nothing but moogles and Garland to go off of for the majority of her life.

Kuja would already be gone when Garnet awoke, and she would dress and go get Eiko for breakfast. One particular morning, the princess had been feeling a bit queasy. She passed it off until she reached the dining hall and the smell of food accosted her senses. She was more nauseous than ever and wasn't sure she could keep the bile down. Eiko watched the princess curiously as color drained from her face and she turned running for the nearest chamber pot. The young summoner stood up and followed after the elder girl worriedly. Retching could easily be heard from down the hall. Waiting a few moments, Eiko opened the door to see Garnet kneeled on the floor of an un-used guest room. Her brow was sweat ridden, and her shoulders shook slightly. The younger girl said nothing and stood beside the kneeling princess, pulling her hair back as she heaved again. After a few minutes, the elder summoner calmed, and seemed to relax.

"Thank you Eiko," Garnet groaned out.

"Are you going to be alright?" The young summoner asked concerned.

"Yes, I just don't much care for what's being served for breakfast, I've had a bad experience with turnips."

"Really? The scent of them wasn't that strong at all," Eiko said.

"I don't know, maybe we should take it easy for today," Garnet said. Eiko nodded her agreement. If something was wrong with the princess, Kuja wouldn't be happy. After waiting awhile and eating something that would be easy on her stomach, Garnet felt much better. So, it was peculiar indeed when she repeated the same scenario morning after morning. On the fourth day, the younger summoner got so concerned; she retrieved the princess' aunt.

"I see," Hilda said after hearing Eiko's explanation of Garnet's condition. "Why don't you go on ahead to your room? I'll take care of her." The young girl opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and left with an indignant huff. "Sit quiet now dear," the golden haired woman spoke softly. Garnet sighed; her aunt's cool hands felt so soothing on her heated face. Hilda retrieved a towel so that the princess could tidy herself slightly. "When is the earliest time you can remember being _with_ Kuja?" It took Garnet a moment to realize her aunt's meaning and she instantly blushed. Then another sort of realization dawned upon her and she felt panic.

"It… well… it's not the very earliest… but it's been around six weeks since we… Oh my… Aunt Hilda this can't mean what I think it means!" Garnet looked terrified. Hilda sighed brushing the princess' hair behind her ear…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my… You will all just have to read and review and let me know what you think. What am I thinking? Well it only makes sense really, or does it? As always, thank you to all my reviewers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty

More Discouraging Symptoms

"Calm down dear, you may just have something else wrong," Hilda tried to soothe.

"No, no that can't be it…. I've missed my cycle as well. I just put it up to stress," Garnet explained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Was there any bleeding about a week later from your intercourse?" Hilda asked. Garnet blushed, looking embarrassed, and not necessarily from the question, but her answer to it.

"Yes, just a bit of spotting and a little bit of cramping, but oh goodness," the princess could feel her cheeks burning. "…I thought it was because… well... it was only my second or third time…" She had never really had any sex talk aside from the birds and the bees when she came of age to know about such things. Talking about it now with her Aunt was truly quiet awkward, especially under the good chance of her carrying a child. She paled at the thought. What would Kuja think? Would he be furious or would he be happy? "Aunt I've even started strange cravings. It started with foods I normally wouldn't dream of eating, and just recently have been getting stranger, though I never acted on them…"

"We could have Doctor Tot come to do an examination on you to be sure," Hilda replied.

"Oh, what would he think of me?" Garnet groaned. "Aunt please, I don't want anyone to know until we're absolutely sure."

"Not even Kuja?"

"Especially not him," Garnet said, her voice rising in panic. "What if… what if he doesn't want it?"

"Do you want the baby Garnet?" Hilda asked seriously. The princess thought for a moment. She was still quite young to be with child, but she had wanted children one day.

"Yes," Garnet replied finally. She looked confident with her answer.

"Then I'm sure he will support you. Anyone with eyes can see how much he loves you dear," Hilda said, making the princess' cheeks go pink.

"I can't just sit around waiting and not knowing," Garnet sighed. Hilda looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We could take a trip to Treno," the golden haired woman suggested. "It is still quite early." Garnet paled as she thought of the means of travel, but she did not want to put this off.

"Yes, please, but won't Doctor Tot be busy?" The princess asked.

"He usually isn't very busy this time of the week, either way I'm sure he will be able to make time for you," Hilda reassured. "Why don't you get yourself ready, and I'll get one of your Uncle's airships to give us a ride." Garnet nodded, still looking ill at the prospect of flying.

Luckily enough for the princess, the Regent's meetings kept going straight through the week, so she could bathe and dress for the trip with out having to explain to Kuja where she was going and why. She met her Aunt at the airship dock clad in a simple white gown with a white and pink cloak over top. Though it was fairly warm, the breeze was a little too cold for her taste.

"Are you ready?" Hilda asked. Garnet smiled to her aunt and nodded. Together they went to board the airship. They were almost there when Eiko could be seen running down the hall towards them.

"Wait!" The young girl cried out. Both of the elder women stopped to watch the young summoner run all the way across the bridge and to the air ship door where they waited. "Where do you think you're going?" Eiko stood with her hands on her knees panting. "You're supposed to be resting!" She shot her accusatory glance towards Garnet.

"I know," the princess said a bit guiltily. "I'm going to see the doctor with my Aunt to find out why I've been getting so ill." Eiko titled her head to the side, and then nodded.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you!" Garnet sighed, and looked back to her aunt who nodded.

"Alright," Garnet smiled as Eiko held to her long sleeve.

"Kuja would be soooo mad if I let anything happen to you," the young summoner said. Garnet looked down to her curiously.

"He has you watching out for me?"

"Well not really… He's always so worried about you all the time you know? I just wanted to get him to relax about it," Eiko explained. Hilda chuckled at this as she boarded the airship followed by the two summoners.

The flight over was quite the scene indeed. The only way Garnet could ride the airship with out being nauseous was for her to stand outside on the deck with the cool air blowing on her face as she slowly drank a glass of lemonade. Eiko stood beside the princess, her hands on the railing, waiting to run off in search of whatever Garnet might need.

"How are you feeling?" Eiko asked.

"I'm alright for now, I'll feel much better once we've landed," Garnet replied warily.

"Your aunt said it's not a really long flight, we should be there soon." They didn't have to wait much longer as the day light quickly changed into the darkness of night. Once landed, Garnet got off the air ship looking a bit pale. Eiko tugged her sleeve gently to keep her moving.

"Come now, let us visit the doctor first," Hilda said ushering the girls along. The three walked along the eternal city of night, looking a bit conspicuous as a group of ladies with no escort in a city that was known for thievery. With the stern looks Hilda was capable of creating, they made it to Doctor Tot's tower with no trouble.

"Ah, Hilda… Garnet, I can't say I was expecting you but it is a pleasure. Who is this?" The doctor asked in reference to Eiko.

"This is Eiko Carol," Hilda said introducing the young summoner.

"Intriguing, summoner's horn and all," Tot replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you. However, I have a feeling this is not what you came to see me about?"

"No," said Hilda. "There is something very important the princess needs to discuss with you in private." Garnet looked nervously to her Aunt who nodded and led a confused Eiko from the room.

"Why can't we stay with Garnet?" The young summoner asked. Concern was evident in her voice.

"Well, the doctor needs to talk to the princess alone, that's all. Don't worry, she'll rejoin us after a short while," Hilda explained carefully. Eiko couldn't help but pace back and fourth. She was no good with being patient; she was after all a young girl. Hilda had a contented smile on her face as she sat down on a nearby chair. Only a few minutes had passed before Eiko was sighing, still pacing back and forth. "You should have a seat dear; it will still be a few minutes." The young summoner gave a few anxious glances at the door before nodding and sitting down in the empty seat beside Hilda.

The time passed slowly for the young summoner; it seemed that the princess had been in the room with Doctor Tot for ages. Finally, after a good half hour, the door clicked opened and Eiko jumped up from her seat.

"Thank you for everything doctor," Garnet said holding a small pouch of herbs.

"You are quite welcome, don't hesitate to come back if complications arise," Tot replied with a tip of his hat. Hilda smiled at her niece and stood putting her arm around Garnet's shoulders and leading her back into the city.

"He ran a short test, that he said was quite accurate. It said that I am," Garnet said. Her dark eyes were aglow with excitement and apprehension. "He gave me these herbs to help with the nausea."

"You're what?" Eiko asked worriedly.

"I am going to be fine," Garnet lied smoothly. She hated to deceive the younger girl, but until she told Kuja, she didn't want anyone else to know.

"That's wonderful dear," Hilda replied. "How shall we celebrate?" Garnet smiled. Things were not so bad. She took this moment to reflect on all that happened, and how a moment like this warmed her heart. Her aunt had easily fit her mother figure. She felt Eiko's hand always on her sleeve as if a reminder that she would never have to be alone.

"You know, I could really go for some turkey and chocolate," Garnet replied.

"Let us get a small lunch then and head back." Hilda chuckled. Eiko ardently agreed with this suggestion. After eating, the three ladies returned to the castle. Garnet had grown weary with the trip and retired to the room that she and Kuja shared. To her surprise he was already there, looking out the window. She bit her lip as she approached him. A mental turmoil was going through her head. She wanted to tell him, but at the same time she was terrified with what his reaction may be. She jerked slightly as he turned to face her. His clear blue eyes watched her with a relaxed gaze. He smirked at her and walked forward taking her into his arms.

"I've missed you," the silver haired man whispered quietly into her ear. Garnet smiled and returned the embrace.

"I've missed you too," she said with a light giggle. He stroked her hair lightly before kissing her on the forehead. Pulling back to look at her his face fell into one of contemplation. She just couldn't hide the anxiety in her eyes, though she tried to smile.

"Something is different, is everything alright?" Kuja asked with concern. Garnet took a deep breath, willing herself to look into his eyes.

"Something is different…" She hesitated. "I… I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahahahaha, evillllllll. So, what did you think? I have terribly evil plans in my mind. I hope you enjoyed. As always, thank you to my reviewers, you know I adore you all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-One

Reactions across the Scale

"You're… pregnant?" Kuja stood there looking at her in wonder. Garnet was growing more nervous by the second, wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he saying anything to her? Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as he still didn't say anything and she decided to break the silence.

"If you don't want it... I…" the princess began, her voice shaking with unshed tears. Kuja shook his head, and an honest grin came across his face.

"Garnet… this is wonderful!" The silver haired man swept up the princess and swung her around in his arms. Her tears dissipated as she giggled and threw her arms around his neck to hold on.

"You're really happy about this?" Garnet watched him carefully as he held her bridal style in his arms.

"Of course, how could I not be?" Kuja leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes were alight with joy. She didn't care who else knew now that Kuja had been so accepting. "I love you," he said with laughter in his voice.

"I love you too." Garnet smiled serenely in his arms. He seemed to refuse to put her down.

"Who else knows?" Kuja asked.

"Only my Aunt and Doctor Tot… I didn't want anyone else to know until I told you," she replied. "I was worried… I…" Kuja silenced her with a gentle kiss and set her upon the bed laying down beside her.

"Don't think such ridiculous things," the magician replied brushing some hair back away from her face. His clear blue eyes gazed lovingly into her dark brown ones. She cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, and it was perfect, almost. She wondered how her image would change in the eyes of the people of Alexandria. The couple lay together in bed simply holding to one another. She decided to dismiss any negative thoughts and just relax.

Later that evening, Garnet officially announced to her Uncle, Aunt and Eiko of her expectance. The young summoner was wide eyed and confused, but she smiled and went to hug Garnet. The younger girl didn't seem angry at all that Garnet had kept this from her, it was odd indeed. It made the princess chuckle at how very careful Eiko was to not touch her abdomen at all. The Regent fixed a stern look at the two, but he couldn't hide that he was happy to see his niece happy after all the troubles she had endured. This would make things harder for her, but watching the silver haired magician and his ever guarding gaze on the young woman beside him, Cid was certain that she would be well taken care of.

It was a few days later that everyone was convened in the conference room. Kuja had missed out on the last few meetings before hand so that he could be with Garnet. This meeting was to discuss the course of action to try and bring some sense to Queen Brahne. She had recently started threatening Lindblum should they not hand over the stones. However, Kuja had been absent from their discussion in yesterdays meeting of sending Garnet to the queen. Needless to say it was quite the uproar when Cid suggested it.

"Absolutely not!" Kuja roared. He looked positively furious. Garnet lay a comforting hand on his arm watching as his fierce blue eyes fixed a deadly gaze at the Regent. "How can you think of sending her into that death trap to talk with that hideous woman?"

"It's not as though she would be wandering in completely unguarded…" The regent began.

"Even before her condition this would be ludicrous," Kuja protested.

"What condition?" Zidane had been silent and brooding for the entirety of the meeting. He had decided to show up a few days after Vivi had been searching for him.

"I don't see why that's any of your concern," Kuja hissed.

"Obviously it's everyone's concern if it gets in the way of breaking through to Brahne," the thief retorted arrogantly. The two continued to argue heatedly about the princess. The Regent suppressed a sigh as all eyes in the room went back and forth between the fighting Genomes.

"Since when do you have to decide everything for her?" Zidane asked hotly.

"Well it appears you're willing to throw her to the wolves." Kuja's glare was now solely focused on the blonde.

"That has nothing to do with it," Zidane spat. "She's not some child that needs constant surveillance. I don't know what this nonsense is about whatever dilapidating problem she has…"

"You have…" Kuja was cut off as Garnet stood from the table, her dark brown eyes were fierce looking between the two.

"I'm pregnant!" Her voice sounded weary, but harsh at the same time. She had had enough of their fighting. A few gasps could be heard around the room. If Zidane's mouth was capable of hitting the floor it would have been there and then down a few levels. Freya and Vivi exchanged nervous glances. The King of Burmecia and the high priest of Clerya looked extremely uncomfortable. Hilda watched her niece curiously. Eiko was nervous, looking between Garnet, Kuja, and Zidane.

"Don't tell me, you're carrying _his_ child," Zidane said more than asked.

"I am," Garnet said confidently.

"I feel bad for you then princess," Zidane said dismissively. A look of hurt passed through her chocolate brown eyes as she rested her hand firmly on Kuja's shoulder to keep him from jumping up and slaughtering the thief where he sat. Had they not been friends? Was Zidane seriously incapable of being just a friend to her while she was with Kuja?

"When did you become so cruel?" Garnet asked, her voice wavering. Zidane's blue eyes focused on her, rife with hurt and betrayal. No he had not expected to be able to whisk the princess away right so easily; but now it seemed hopeless. What would have happened if he had gotten to her first? Would it be he that she loved?

"I'm sorry princess, this is just a little too much for me to take," Zidane replied before storming out of the conference room, the doors he had pushed open slammed on the outside walls. Garnet watched him go, a strange urge to run after him and sort things out came over her. She could feel Kuja's shoulder shake under her hand, barely contained fury evident in his posture. Slowly, she sat back down, her gaze averted to the table.

"Considering that she's expecting, and just in general, are we sure it is such a wise decision to send the princess to the queen?" The king of Burmecia asked.

"We know that Garland has not been in contact with the Queen," Cid said. "It was part of the plan to send Kuja with her. Queen Brahne will be suspicious, but you can say that the princess insisted upon seeing her."

"The point of my visit is to try and talk some sense into her?" Garnet asked.

"Yes. If this does not work we have no choice but to fight. The Queen has been threatening to attack Lindblum and annihilate it unless we hand over the stones," The Regent explained. "I have no doubt in my mind that she will assemble all the black mages needed to create this attack."

"We will not be sending just Kuja, but a group like the one who accompanied Kuja in retrieving the stones." It was Freya who spoke this time.

"I'll do it," Garnet said tiredly. She was weary now and just wanted to rest, she was beginning to feel quite sick as well. All eyes looked at her. As much as Kuja wanted to protest, he didn't for the sake of the woman beside him.

"We'll continue this later." Cid wasn't blind; he could see that his niece needed some rest. "I'll call upon you all this evening." With that said the group got up and left. Eiko had run to Garnet's side taking her hand as soon as she had stood up.

"I'll be alright Eiko," the princess said with a small smile. The younger girl still looked nervous and unconvinced. Kuja watched the two girls walk away in companionable silence as he waited behind to talk to Cid. "Come on, let's get some fresh air," the princess said.

"Alright, but not too long, you look awfully tired," Eiko replied allowing Garnet to gently tug her along upstairs to the balcony. The princess froze as they reached the top of the stairs. There, with his back facing away from them, was none other than Zidane. Eiko seemed to bristle beside Garnet. "You big jerk!" The young girl's voice was loud enough to wake the dead. "How could you say such mean things!?" The thief turned around with a defeated look on his face.

"Princess, could I please talk to you a minute, alone?" Zidane asked.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Eiko," Garnet replied harshly.

"Please," Zidane stressed, "It's important." The princess eyed him warily before nodding.

"Eiko, please, just go wait right at the top of the stairs."

"Oh fine, but you had better call me if he does anything at all you don't like," the young summoner said before going back in.

"So, what was this all about? I thought you'd be happy for me, despite how much you loath Kuja. I… I thought we were at least friends," Garnet said sadly. Zidane sighed and shook his head putting his hands on his hips.

"I can't just be friends with you Garnet," Zidane said. This caught her off guard, he hadn't been this informal with her since Kuja had been gone for that week and she had spent her time with him.

"Well why not? I don't understand…" Garnet said holding her arms out and leaning forward slightly as if to emphasize what she what she was saying. Zidane let his arms hang at his sides as he slowly walked up to her. She stood cemented to the spot. He carefully lifted his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear, much the way Kuja would have.

"I really am sorry," the thief finally admitted. "I care too much about you to just sit around and watch some other guy have you all to himself." Then he smirked. "I am the jealous type you know?" He leaned forward rather boldly and kissed her upon the forehead before walking away, leaving the shocked girl in his wake. He passed Eiko at the top of the stairs with out a word, and she immediately ran back outside.

Garnet was still standing where Zidane left her. How could she be so blind to his feelings towards her? She hadn't meant for it to be that way, but she just didn't care about him the same way that she did about Kuja. What did this mean for her though? With a sigh, she rested a hand upon her unsettled stomach. She was grateful for Eiko's company in returning to her room, and even more grateful that the younger girl didn't press the situation by asking questions. The young summoner stayed with Garnet, getting her whatever she needed until Kuja returned...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh good lord… Zidane what the hell? Well I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be far more excitingly evil, I promise. I just had this sick idea of doing a Jekyll and Hyde version of something like this with Zidane as Jekyll and Kuja as Hyde. Ohhhh my… Anywayyyyyyyy… Please review and let me know what you thought. As always, thank you to my reviewers, I do so love to read your input!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Series of Events that are Quite Unfortunate

Garnet had fallen asleep with the aide of the herbs Doctor Tot had given her for her nausea. Eiko sat by the princess' bed side wishing that Kuja would get back soon, and even more that he wouldn't find out about the encounter between Zidane and Garnet. The young summoner had never seen the princess look so worn out before. She smiled, wondering when Garnet would start to show. It would be a hard nine months for her, but Eiko wanted to help as much as she could. She couldn't help but see Garnet as her older sister, and she wouldn't let anyone or anything threaten that. Letting out a yawn, the younger girl crawled into the bed beside the princess. _I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit…_ she thought sleepily.

It was going into the evening by the time Kuja returned, and the sight that met him when he entered the room was quite heart warming. Both summoners were curled on the bed together sleeping peacefully. The child had been worrying herself ill over the health of Garnet ever since she had made the announcement of her pregnancy a few nights ago. He smirked slightly, his clear blue eyes watching them peacefully. The Regent would be calling the meeting to order again soon. With a quiet sigh, he lay on Garnet's other side and turned to pull her into him gently. The princess did not stir, and Eiko only squirmed under Garnet's arm before settling again. Kuja rested his chin on the princess' shoulder and whispered a sweet nothing into her ear before closing his eyes.

A loud knock on the door about a half hour later was rather un-welcomed indeed. Kuja sighed as the peace was disturbed, and detangled his arms from Garnet's body and went to the door. It was only the guard come to tell them that the meeting would resume in ten minutes time. Both girls seemed to be heavy sleepers as they slept through the loud knocking and conversation.

Kuja walked over to Garnet and kissed her gently to wake her up. She moaned quietly into his mouth before opening her eyes. Her dark orbs were hazy with sleep, but she smiled all the same.

"Come love, it's time to go now," the silver haired man said quietly. Garnet looked down to her side as she felt Eiko shift on the bed, and her smile grew a bit.

"Alright," Garnet's voice cracked slightly. Sitting up, she shook the young girl's shoulder gently. Garnet knew Eiko would be angry if she let her sleep through the meeting. The poor thing was trying so hard to be on their side after being forced to attack them. The young summoner let out a grumble and a yawn before waking up. She shot up and looked at Garnet worriedly.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Eiko asked hastily. Garnet smiled gently.

"Everything's okay, it's just time for the meeting to continue."

"Oh, right! Let's go!" Kuja smirked as the young summoner got up and went out into the hallway, waiting for them to follow. The silver haired man lifted his princess from the bed and set her gently to her feet before kissing her more deeply than he had when first waking her up.

"Shall we?" Kuja asked offering his arm. Garnet nodded and accepted as always. Together the couple walked down the hall followed in line by the younger of the two summoners.

They entered the conference room and Garnet was quick to notice that everyone but Zidane was there. Perhaps it would be better that he and Kuja not be in the same room for a time. The Regent explained that the plan would to be send Kuja and Garnet to Alexandria tomorrow with a group following behind consisting of Freya, Vivi, Blank, and Cinna. They were unsure how the Queen would react, so they talked of many escape plans. By the time the meeting was over, everyone was hungry and eagerly awaiting dinner. The herbs were still working as Garnet was able to sit and eat with the others hassle free. There was cheerful chatter all through dinner, but the princess seemed distracted. Her mind was dwelling on the events that had taken place with Zidane.

"Are you alright?" Kuja asked. The concern was evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes, I'm just thinking about tomorrow," Garnet lied with a smile. She didn't like keeping things from him, but bringing up the incident with Zidane right now would not be good. It was a jovial time indeed to talk with Vivi and Blank. The conversations went well into the evening before the Regent announced that they should all get some rest, particularly those who were going to Alexandria tomorrow. Kuja walked with Garnet back to their room. Once inside, he locked the door behind him and swept the princess up in his arms.

"Are you scared?" Kuja's voice was quiet as he lay her down on the bed and hovered over top of her.

"Yes," Garnet replied with a sigh. The silver haired man pulled the barrette out of her hair so that her long dark brown locks lay freely behind her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and a look she wasn't so familiar with passed through his eyes. "Are you?" He smirked and kissed her deeply.

"Yes," he answered against her lips. "I think this plan will only bring havoc to our lives, but I will protect you at any cost." Garnet sighed contently as he kissed along her neck. She was always so vibrant, strong, and smart. He didn't know what he would do if that graceful light left her eyes. That night he loved her as gently and lovingly as he was capable, and by morning they lay tangled in each others embrace. Garnet had gotten used to Kuja being gone when she was awake, but she was pleasantly surprised to see he was still with her. Letting out a yawn she looked out the window, it was still early afternoon, and they would need to be getting ready to leave should they want to reach Alexandria at any reasonable time of the evening.

"Finally awake are you?" Garnet smiled as she heard Kuja's voice.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?" She asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You'll make yourself ill if you don't get enough rest," Kuja replied. Garnet turned and rested her forehead against his chest.

"I suppose we should get ready to leave," the princess mumbled.

"You are quite right," the silver haired man replied. Garnet made to move away but found that his arms were quite persistent in keeping her where she was. "You know, I'll never be able to get ready if you keep holding me here. I can't just throw a dress on and call myself presentable."

"Are you implying that I just throw dresses on and go about my day?" Kuja quirked a brow as he watched Garnet giggle at his comment.

"Of course not, but I take longer than you to get ready," the princess replied.

"Oh very well," Kuja sighed dramatically. With a sweet kiss, he released her and they both went to their own activities to get ready. Garnet emerged after a good hour or so in a gown worthy of her royalty. It was similar to the white gown she often wore; only this dress was a shade of light blue with a subtle silver gilded floral pattern. Her long dark hair was pulled back in its usual style with a silver clip. She looked more refreshed and vibrant than she had for the past few weeks.

"You're beautiful," Kuja said remembering why he had stolen her away from Alexandria in the first place.

"Thank you," Garnet said with a small blush. Together they made their way to the conference room. Cid had already summoned the others and was just about to send for them. Freya, Vivi, Blank and Cinna all stood together waiting for the word to go. It had been decided that the said group would travel behind Garnet and Kuja on a cargo airship so as to be as inconspicuous as possible. Meanwhile the princess and her magician were to travel there by the Hilda Garde. So, within minutes they set off in different directions.

The flight over was not as bad as Garnet had anticipated. She expected to be ill considering she had forgotten to take the herbs Doctor Tot had given her. The airship landed at a reasonable distance away from the castle. Garnet held tightly to Kuja's arm as they walked into town. It was so strange being here. The princess wore a matching light blue cloak so that the town's people would not recognize her and wonder about her return. It was hard for her to come back and see everything after having been gone for months.

Once reaching the castle, fortune would have it that Steiner was guarding the main gate, unfortunately he was quick to recognize Kuja.

"I'm sorry, but the Queen has warned me about you, and you are not to be let into the castle," the knight said in a tone that implied official-ness.

"Steiner, it's me," Garnet said lifting her cloak up enough so that he could see her face.

"Princess!" The knight had to be shushed as Garnet looked around nervously. "Why haven't you been back to visit sooner? Surely this man is not the prince you were married off to?"

"He is," Garnet lied. She hated to, but if it got them access to her mother then she had to try.

"My sincerest apologies!" Steiner said in panic. "I did not mean to offend you! Princess why are you wearing that cloak, it is dreadfully warm out."

"I had a bit of a chill this morning; may I please see my mother now?" The princess watched him pleadingly.

"Of course! Follow me princess," Steiner replied leading them right into the castle with out a second thought. Kuja and Garnet followed the Pluto Knight through the main hallway and into the throne room. There, sitting upon the throne and fanning herself was Queen Brahne. The princess pulled her hood back before giving a quick bow, and Queen Brahne stared in disbelief.

"Garnet! My dear child! Where have you been?" Garnet had not expected this reaction in the least. Did the queen really believe that Kuja had kept her in the dark about everything she tried to do? "Have you been well? Dear you look ill." The princess could feel nausea setting in, of all the days to forget the herbs.

"I've been perfectly well mother, but I've come to ask something of you."

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Why are you threatening Lindblum?" Garnet asked. The Queen's false loving face wavered, but she recovered quickly

"You see dear child, Your Uncle has been…"

"Mother… please don't lie to me," the princess said, feeling confident with Kuja by her side.

"Now why would I lie to you my darling? What fallacies has this girly man told you?" The Queen seemed to be losing her composure.

"He has not lied to me mother, all that I ask is that you come to your senses! What were you thinking and what are you thinking now? It's not worth it to break such strong alliances over what?" The princess stood strong against her mother, though she wanted nothing more than to be able to believe her false sense of caring. "What would father think?"

"Don't you dare bring your father into this! He has left me to rule over this land alone. I am merely getting them before they get to me first, nothing else," the queen said. Her composure had gone right out the window.

"Do you have any reason to believe that they would strike first?"

"Why wouldn't they, but more importantly, how did you know about my intents? Could it be that your Uncle told you?"

"He did," Garnet began only to be cut off.

"So then you know the true reasons for my intended attack on Lindblum?"

"No, that's what I came to find out," the princess lied smoothly.

"I don't believe you. Steiner, guards take them to the dungeons! I cannot have them interfering with the safety of Alexandria!" The queen looked quite perturbed indeed.

"Y… your majesty, I cannot imprison the princess!" Steiner objected.

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" The queen's voice had risen, and the greedy, power hungry side of her made itself known.

"O… Of course not I…" Steiner was cut off by a loud crashing sound.

"Is this some part of your visit Garnet?" The queen asked viciously. This was certainly not part of the plan. The crashing came again. It was the sound of rock grinding on rock and crumbling.

"Your majesty!" A guard came running through doors, bloodied and beaten. "Alexandria is under attack by mist monsters and an unusual airship!"

"Is it one of the Regent's?" The queen asked hastily.

"No, it doesn't look to be made of any design of this world. What are your orders?" The guard waited attentively. Garnet shot Kuja a terrified glance, and the uneasy look on his face was enough to confirm to her that it was Garland. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't have time, Kuja jerked her out of the way as the ceiling began to crack and crumble in around them.

"Mother!" Garnet screamed. She couldn't see what happened, Kuja was too quick to get her out of the throne room. They had just barely escaped the stone imprisonment, all that was left behind were giant piles of rubble.

"Don't stop moving," Kuja said to her loudly. How was it that he was so calm? Tears were running down her cheeks as panic consumed her. She tried to keep running with him, but she felt so sick. They reached the out side of the castle and the town was aflame, people running and screaming. Up above the Invincible could be seen hovering over the castle giving one last attack before flying away. The sight of the destroyed castle was too much for her, but she didn't have time to react. They were surrounded by the creepy, crawling monsters of the mist. There was no way they could take them all on. How did Garland know that she would be here this day? How was he even recovered enough to be attacking?

The monsters circled in on them, and Kuja could only handle so many. Garnet fought as well, it was the only way that they could get out of there. She had been doing well with reflect and evading physical attacks, all until she was hit with a Firaga spell. She cried out in pain. She was so dizzy. She was hit with another blow from the side and then she fell to the ground giving in. The last thing she knew was someone picking her up and that was the last of it.

There watching all the destruction from the bridge of the retreating Invincible was not only Garland, but Zidane as well...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my, how evil does a person get? Zidane? Vengeful much? Well what did you think? Let me knowwww. As always, thank you to my reviewers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Broken like an Angel

Garnet came around slowly. Her blurred vision prevented her from recognizing where she was for a few minutes. She took a sharp intake of breath at a severe cramp that passed through abdominal area. Memories accosted her mind. She saw over and over the destruction of the castle. She saw her mother disappear under the rubble, and the city in flames. Tears burned in her eyes as her vision finally cleared. She was in Treno, but why? Why wouldn't Kuja just take her back to Lindblum? She couldn't move, she hurt all over, but surprisingly was not sick to her stomach. She felt a wet, sticky, thick substance between her legs. She prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. Her mind was still foggy with sleep. The lights were out, but she could hear muffled talking outside the door. A small ray of light from the door opening caused her to squint. A dull lamp light came on and it took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light. She felt the bed dip down as Kuja sat beside her supine form. She watched him as he brushed her hair back from her face. There was a pained look in his eyes, and she did not like it.

"What happened?" The princess' voice was scratchy. Kuja looked away from her, not a reassuring gesture. He sighed heavily. She squirmed, and he helped her to be propped up against the pillows.

"Garnet… Alexandria is destroyed. The castle is in shambles and the town has just recently been formed under some control." Kuja waited for this to sink in. Again the images crossed her mind; she expected this much. "The queen… your mother… is dead." She remained silent, her eyes molten with tears and emotion. She could tell by his tone that there was one more loss, and she could already feel it. "Doctor Tot was just here, and… the baby… is gone." The silver haired man waited as Garnet took a deep breath and turned her head to the side to face away from him. Her form trembled, and he leaned forward and quickly took her into his arms. She did not respond for a few minutes, and then finally an agonized, strangled cry escaped her lips. It sounded as though some had just cut away a part of her body. She felt as though her soul had been torn into disrepair as the emotional pain tore through her being. Several more cries followed the first as she sobbed into his chest, barely feeling his arms crushing her to him. She could hardly breathe through her cries, and her entire being was shaking. It was heart breaking to hear and see. Kuja could feel her pain as though it were something physical afflicting him. "I'm sorry, Garnet, I am so very sorry," he whispered to her. She did not blame him, he had tried to protect her, but there were just too many monsters on the attack for anyone to be able to handle.

Garnet remained entangled in Kuja's embrace making no attempt to move away. Her sobs had died away, but tears continued to fall with no end in sight. How could anything hurt this badly? She felt his fingers run through her hair. Not all was lost, she still had him. He had wanted so badly to protect her from this sort of torture, but he was simply not able to. There had to be a traitor among them, but who? Whoever it was, he would be sure they suffered just as agonizingly as the girl in his arms had. Both the traitor and Garland would wish that they had never been born.

"Why…?" Garnet's voice was no more than a pained whisper. It killed Kuja to hear her like this. She had not expected an answer, it was a question to whatever God's resided in the heaven's above and to the devil below.

Time passed slowly, it felt like many an hour had passed when the princess had finally calmed enough to talk normally.

"What happened?" The princess asked in reference to what happened after she passed out. Kuja did not relinquish his hold on her, afraid she would slip away into darkness if he did.

"Freya, Vivi, Blank, and Cinna showed up. They took over fighting the monsters just as you fell to the ground and I went and picked you up. They were able to take out a great deal of the monsters and then the knights led by Beatrix came to their aide. I brought you here and had the doctor come examine you. You were out for a few hours," Kuja explained.

"Will I…" Garnet's voice trembled and failed her for a moment. "Will I still be able to bear a child?" Kuja shifted so that he was propped up against the pillows and that the princess was laying a top him with his legs on either side of her. She rested her head exhaustedly against his chest, and closed her eyes listening to the beat of his heart.

"Yes, there was no extensive damage done to you, but the trauma was too much for the child," Kuja said quietly resting his chin on top of her head. He heard her sniffle and felt a few tears roll from her cheeks down to his chest. He tightened his hold around her. "It's very late Garnet, you should get some rest." She took a shuddering breath trying her best to calm down.

"Please be here when I wake up," she said, talking as though he were only a dream that would vanish in the morning.

"I promise," Kuja said quietly.

"We've just received word from Kuja," Cid said tiredly to Hilda, Eiko.

"Is Garnet okay?" Eiko was obviously extremely worried.

"She will be alright, but she has lost the baby from the trauma of the fight," Cid said. Hilda sighed and shook her head.

"That's not fair!" Eiko cried out. Freya and her group had returned a few hours prior looking a bit worse for wear. They explained that Garland had shown up, and that Kuja and Garnet were in a bad way with some mist monsters. "That stupid old jerk! How did he even know that Garnet and Kuja were going to be there?" The young girl looked furious.

"That's what we would like to know," Cid replied. "Zidane has been missing ever since the argument that took place in the meeting."

"Do you really think he would do something like this?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know," the Regent replied. "This can only mean one thing…"

"There is a traitor," Hilda finished.

"Everyone else has been present thus far which leads us to believe that the only guess is that it's Zidane," Cid said. "It's late, let us retire, there is nothing we can do about it tonight. Tomorrow will be a rough day for all."

Two figures stood in pandemonium, one much weaker and frail than the other.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist the call of your true purpose," Garland said wheezing. "I can only put off Alexander's judgment for so long. I am not long for this world my Angel of death." Zidane did not respond. He seemed devoid of all emotion. "You have done well bringing the stones to me. Once I have the girl and break the seal, you will rule over the new Terra and protect it."

"Yes master Garland," Zidane replied vacantly. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. The arrogant, bull headed Zidane empty and boring?

"We will give the poor thing a few days before completely destroying her life." At this a slight flicker went through the thief's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

The next morning, Garnet took her time waking up. It was a blissful morning as she still lay in Kuja's embrace. Her eyes burned from crying, and her throat ached. There was a dulled agonized feeling, and it didn't take long for her to remember why. She took a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't face reality. She had been so happy just a few days ago. Letting her eyes fall closed, she wished to fall back asleep away from the terrible reality of consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Kuja asked her, his voice deep and laced with drowsiness. She wrapped her arms more tightly about him.

"I don't know…" The princess honestly couldn't tell if she would ever really be alright after this. The loss of her mother, her kingdom in shambles… and the loss of her child all in one fell swoop of disaster. She felt broken. Kuja's hand ran idly through her hair. She had to pull it together and soon, for she had to step in to guide her people through this ruin.

The question is… who would guide her?

* * *

**Author's Note:** What a woeful chapter. I wonder what Garland has done to Zidane. It's anyone's guess I suppose… A shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to give you something to read, just so you knew a little of what was going on. As always thank you to my reviewers, I adore you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-Four

A Lose Lose Situation

Garnet held tightly to Kuja's arm as they walked through Lindblum castle. She had managed to make herself presentable. Her uncle wanted her to come and rest at his castle until her coronation that would take place in a few days. The guards were all too afraid to say anything to her, and the one who left his gaze lingering too long was met with a glare from Kuja. They had finally reached the throne room, and an awkward silence settled between them.

Eiko watched Garnet and Kuja enter, she was held in her seat by Hilda's hand on her shoulder. Garnet looked so pale, so ill. Her gaze was kept to the ground, as though she had been completely and utterly defeated. She had lost her former self. The strong leader that was underlying, waiting for a chance to shine had been subdued. Kuja looked all the part of her guardian; standing tall with a somber expression on his face, keeping her close to his side.

"Oh, Garnet!" Eiko moved her adopted mother's hand off her shoulder and ran to the older girl, successfully breaking the silence. Garnet released Kuja's arm, and bent down slowly to catch the girl in a hug. Everything about the way she moved would make someone think that such an action caused her pain. The younger summoner clung to what she had become to think of as an older sister. No words were passed between the two, but the gesture seemed to comfort the troubled princess far greater than words ever could.

"Thank you, sister," Garnet said quietly. Eiko smiled, tightening her hold just slightly before letting the older girl go. The princess stood straight, watching the worried eyes of her aunt and uncle. Kuja's arm was wrapped around her in an instant, and Eiko stood at her side holding her hand. She never would be able to get through this without them.

"It does not need to be said how hard this has been. You know our greatest sympathy is extended for you loss," Cid said. He seemed uncomfortable. This wasn't like speaking to the people of his regency after a crisis, this was his niece. Hilda sighed and stepped forward to hug Garnet.

"We are so sorry dear," She said. It seemed Hilda was better at dealing with this sort of thing.

Garnet returned the hug with a shaky sigh.

"We hope that you will be more comfortable here, away from everything until it is time for your coronation," Cid said. Garnet replied with a nod. "Lunch will be served in about an hour. We'll leave you to your own devices til' then." Eiko released Garnet's hand and watched as Kuja led the older summoner away.

Garnet laid down once they had reached their normal guest room. She felt the bed shift as Kuja laid down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"I can't do this…" She admitted.

"Of course you can, you have so much support. Your people love you, your family loves you." Kuja replied quietly. He kissed her neck.

"…I love you," he all but whispered to her. It still sent a shiver down her spine.

The next two days passed slowly. The Regent was busy trying to find out some way to get to Zidane. Hilda and Eiko spent as much time with Garnet as they could, especially with Kuja busy taking part in the conferences the Regent was having. The princess seemed to be recovering from her losses, but there was still an emptiness in her eyes that nothing could fill.

It was the evening before her coronation, and Garnet knew she should feel nervous, that she should feel something. They would head over tomorrow, early in the morning so she could dress and be presentable. She went to bed early after saying goodnight to Eiko and her Aunt. They insisted on staying with her until Kuja returned from the meeting, but she was just as insistent that she was fine and needed the rest.

Kuja returned about an hour after Hilda and Eiko had left Garnet on her own. A quiet sob caught his attention, and he quickly made his way over to the washroom. Opening the door, he saw Garnet, a sobbing mess in the corner. He sighed quietly and went over to kneel in front of her. It had been two days, and she had only cried the night that everything had gone to ruin, how could she possibly have held all this in for that long? Gently, he brushed her hair back from her face. Her dark brown eyes found his, melting his soul. He waited until she leaned forward to take her into his arms. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. He ran his ringers through her hair in attempts to soothe her. No words were exchanged as he gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bed. She clung to him like he was all she had left in the world. He laid back on the bed, the princess locked tightly in his embrace, as if he was trying to hold her together. She had exhausted herself from crying, and fell into a fitful sleep. _They will pay for this, your torment will be theirs soon enough…_Kuja thought before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, the silver haired man was alarmed to find that Garnet was no longer with him. He sat up quickly looking around for her, rushing to the door when he heard a knock.

"We're all ready!" Eiko said. "Let's go!" Kuja didn't reply to the girl, but readied himself to leave. He could hear as she huffed indignantly from the other side of the door. He smirked and took his time. Within a few more minutes he was ready. "Finally," the young summoner whined when he opened the door. Together, they headed off towards the airship dock. Eiko was quick to board the ship that was to take them to Alexandria.

Garnet stood there, not having boarded yet. She smiled as Kuja came into sight. He returned her smile, but noticed that it was forced on her part. Over the past few days nothing seemed to reach her eyes. She was in a simple gown for now, but he still adored her. He closed the distance between them, raising a hand to gently stroke her cheek. "You're beautiful." She still blushed when he complimented her, and leaned further into his touch. The tension was not conducive to conversation between anyone, even Eiko was strangely quiet.

The skies were a dull, dreary gray. When they finally arrived, it looked as though it would rain. Garnet inhaled sharply at seeing Alexandria under construction, still in ruins. Beatrix was waiting as the ship landed, quickly whisking Garnet away from Kuja. The princess gave a fleeting, almost pleading look over her shoulder, wanting nothing more than for him to come with her. With out Garnet by his side, he was much colder to everyone around him. Eiko noticed that he was not as tolerant as usual, just by the way he held himself in the presence of others.

The coronation would take place where the plays were hosted. It was large enough of an area for the people to view their new queen, and it was slightly more intact than most other places in the kingdom.

It seemed that every single person that was left and able to attend was there. Garnet appeared pale and sickly, but she stood tall and strong. Her white gown was elegant, and she appeared every inch of the queen she really was. When she had given her word to the last oath, she looked as though she had been completely drained. She was then introduced to her people as their Queen. Loud cheers broke out; they had always been fond of their princess. Finally, Beatrix escorted her back to her room to rest. With the doors closed, Garnet let her charade fall. She had managed to hold it together in front of her people, but now that she was alone, she let her true exhaustion show. She was vaguely aware of the door opening and closing. A comforting presence was behind her, familiar hands resting on her hips.

"How do you feel my queen?" Kuja asked quietly. She leaned into him, letting out a contented sigh.

"I'm better now that you're here."

"Silly girl… as if I would be anywhere else?" She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her cheek rested against his chest as she just savored the feeling of being held.

* * *

"When do we strike?" Zidane asked in a bored fashion. His new demeanor did not suit him at all. Garland chuckled before answering.

"With Kuja at full strength? He won't even so much as let the wind blow too harshly upon that girl of his. We've got to weaken him, and once he falls, things will be so much easier for us."

"You think he can defeat you?"

"I am old, and as powerful as I am, my ability to recuperate has diminished. I don't know that I'll ever be able to fully recover from that summoner wench's attack on me. That is why you're here to help me."

"To devise a plan?"

"If we took her, he'd come running, but we'd have to seal the channel after him so that he will have no aid. This can be arranged. I will finish him off, we will have the girl, and force her to unseal the stones if she wishes everyone else to remain unharmed," Garland rambled.

"How will we diminish his strength?" Zidane asked. The usual light blue of his eyes were hazy, it was like a shadow had consumed him.

"I believe I know just the person… well… thing to send," Garland laughed. It was a dry and wheezy sound; any one else who might have heard it would have flinched.

* * *

Garnet snuggled into Kuja's side. Her coronation dress was a wrinkled wreck upon the marble floor. Clothing was strewn everywhere. If she hadn't been spent before their passionate tangle in the sheets, she certainly was now. Thunder echoed angrily outside, and the rain could be heard pounding upon the glass window. His arm was draped lazily over her waist, her head tucked under his chin. Garnet wished in this moment that she was legitimately married away to Kuja, and that nothing else had ever happened. It was risky, if anyone found them this way, there would be hell to pay. Her people didn't know about… her baby. It made her sick to think of the child she had lost, how it shouldn't have been that way, and how she couldn't even tell anyone else about it.

"Stop fretting," Kuja commanded gently as he kissed her on the forehead. He could sense her distress, and it made him uneasy. _She's still so very fretful, perhaps worse from when I was first with her…_ He gently ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

"I'm sorry, I still have a lot on my mind," she replied tiredly.

"I know, but you'll wear yourself to nothing if you keep worrying." He felt her relax within his hold. She was still his Queen, even if he had not been officially named as her King.

"He's going to come for me," Garnet almost whispered. "He's going to try and take me away from you again." She felt the growl deep in his throat, and his arms tighten around her.

"They can both die trying." Kuja was considerably tamer around her, but she could still sense his pent up, barely contained anger that was meant for both Garland and Zidane. He had changed; his demeanor was no longer slick with hatred, but the edge of insanity still dwelled within him. _Oh my canary, how you've twisted me…_ He mused. He would have it no other way. If he had to care for something, to love something in his possessive twisted way, he had no reservations about it being the beautiful girl at his side.

* * *

Author's Note:

So… long time no see. I am sooo freaken sorry it took me months to update. I had writers block like a fiend, and I had trouble getting the tone of the story the way I wanted it. I know this was a bit boring, but it progressed the story more, so I hope to make the next chapter more exciting. Please review and let me know what you think, I've missed all my wonderful reviewers in my absence!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Formidable

Garnet was gently shaken awake by Kuja, as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep, I just wanted to let you know I'm going. I have to leave before anyone finds us together," he said in a hushed voice. The regent, his wife, Eiko, Dr. Tot, and all those present at the meetings in Lindblum were the only ones who knew just how far Garnet's relationship with Kuja had gone. The rumor was spread around that Garnet had never actually been married to a prince from another continent, and that she was free to marry someone who would make a worthy King.

"I don't care… let them see…" Garnet replied, still half asleep. Kuja smirked.

"Soon enough we won't have to hide it," he said, lightly brushing her hair back. The people had never really seen Kuja before. He would be brought out and introduced as a prince that was a suitor for the Queen's hand. They would finally be able to get married.

It was then that he left her and went to an unused guest room.

"Garnet!" Eiko burst through the Queen's door and jumped on her bed. "Time to wake up!" The Queen groaned and rolled over in attempts to ignore the younger summoner. The girl was quite persistent and bounced on the bed until Garnet finally sat up.

"What time is it?" Garnet asked.

"Uh… it's almost ten," Eiko replied. "That scary looking lady with the sword was going to get you, but I told her I would. Cid said it would be bad if you two were found together in the same room, alone. Such stupid rules, but whatever..." Garnet blushed slightly.

"They are kind of stupid, but no one else can know about us or…"

"...the baby…" Eiko finished for her. Garnet tensed at the thought. The sheet was draped around her, but she was completely naked underneath. She looked around to see that Kuja must have picked up her dress and other belongings and put them away. Letting out a relieved sigh, she turned her attention back to Eiko.

"I need to get dressed; will you send Beatrix to help me?" Garnet smiled at the younger girl.

"Yea, I'll get the scary sword lady. I'll be right back!" With that said, she flew out the door leaving Garnet to stand up and get herself dressed to the extent that she was able to. Within minutes Eiko was back and Beatrix helped lace up Garnet's corset and the back of her dress. Together, the three girls left for breakfast where everyone else was waiting. With the construction underway, there wasn't a lot for the new Queen to deal with. Other kingdoms were still detained with their own reconstructions.

Beatrix and the other guards where dismissed before the Regent started to lead a discussion on what to do about Garland and Zidane. Cid had insisted on staying with Garnet for a few days, at least until they had devised some sort of plan.

It seemed to go on for hours, and yet no one really knew what to do. Cid resolved to send someone to go and talk with Tantalus. They would be trying to figure something out about Zidane as well; maybe they could come up with some ideas.

Everyone was mentally exhausted by the time the meeting was finally called to a close. Garnet had to restrain herself from following after Kuja. She had to keep up appearances around everyone here. It wasn't like at Cid's regency where they all assumed she and Kuja were married. She knew he would come for her later, but it would be unwise for them to be together in the eyes of others just yet.

Cid was quick to inform the guards of the castle that Kuja was a visiting prince, but that the Queen was taking her time before thinking of courting anyone. It was believable enough and easily bought.

Garnet entered her room and shut the door behind her. She wanted nothing more than for this all to be over with. There was a light knock on the door. Garnet hurried over and opened it with an expectant smile. She was quickly disappointed to see Beatrix standing there, and I did not go unnoticed by the other woman how the Queen's face fell.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, of course not I was just…"

"…expecting someone else," Beatrix finished. Garnet averted her gaze.

"Yes, Eiko was going to come and visit me," the queen lied smoothly.

"I see," The general replied, clearly not believing her. "You've seemed so distraught. I know you've been through a lot." Garnet was taken by surprise; she had never had a real conversation with Beatrix before. "Your mother confided a lot in me. I hope that you feel you can do the same." Tears burned in the queen's eyes. She wanted so badly to confide in someone who was outside of the situation, but if she did so she would drag the general into the chaos that she so desperately wanted to escape from. She couldn't do that to her. The queen put on a serene smile.

"I'll be alright. It's good to know I have someone to turn to in all of this. I won't hesitate to rely on you." Garnet wouldn't be able to rely on Beatrix just yet. She had to keep her at distance for now. Beatrix nodded and excused herself, coming again when it was time for dinner.

Garnet was dressed for bed, her elegant gown put away. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. She should get to sleep, who knew what could happen tomorrow. She blew out her candle and laid back. A few minutes passed, and she knew it would be impossible to sleep with out Kuja at her side. She tossed and turned for awhile, wishing that he would come to her, and was almost afraid that he wouldn't come. She was not disappointed when she heard her door open and close with the lock clicking in place. A familiar, comfortable form crawled into the bed behind her. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come," Garnet whispered. She felt his hand run lightly through her hair, his lips placing a kiss at her temple, and heard a seductive chuckle escape his lips. _Foolish girl… she has no idea…My plans for ultimate ruling and destruction were tossed aside… all for her…Even after she had saved me, I could have easily picked up where I had left off… _he mused.

"I kept myself away as long as I could," he replied quietly. "Did you really think I'd make you spend your nights alone?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't…" She replied. Sleep came easily now. She'd hate to know what it was like to be with out him now. She couldn't even fathom it. "I love you…" she murmured before falling asleep.

"…and I you," he replied, his lips against her hair.

* * *

"I've been struck with a genius idea," Garland drawled.

"That would be?" Zidane looked over to Garland blankly.

"A way to solve all our problems, oh this is genius…" The older man paced back and forth, marveling at his own brilliance. "The Queen will need to marry; it's in the people's best interest if she does." He chuckled. "We will let them think that you and Kuja are the Queen's suitors. If she refuses to have you, we threaten to spill her love affair to the people. We'll play fair for awhile, but I know just the person to make Kuja disappear in a tragic accident, leaving you the only other option." His brow furrowed. "Yes… yes this is the long way around, but it will be far more fun for us this way. The people have never seen me before, and we can make you look presentable. Those who knew you will never recognize you from afar."

"So you expect me to marry her so you can use her powers, and the people would be none the wiser. What of the regent?"

"He won't want his niece's reputation put to ruin. We could get the stones from him with that little bit of black mail. Oh, poor little Queen, you've been so very careless, you've given us just what we need to make this foolproof."

"What if she doesn't care?"

"Fool… Kuja can be tried for taking their Queen's virtue. They believe that through the generations, God has chosen her family to rule over them. If they found that this sacred law was broken, Kuja would be killed and she would be shamed beyond all recognition." Garland was almost laughing at this point.

"How will you prove it?" Zidane asked.

"You leave that to me. For now we have to move, there is someone I need to find that can't be reached by airship… The one who will ensure Kuja disappears from this planet…"

* * *

Author's Note:

I had honestly planned to draw this story to a close with this chapter, but I had an idea. So, I'm going with it. Ugh, I'm trying not to fall into another slump. Thank you to those who reviewed my returning chapter. It meant a lot to me that you're still sticking with me, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long. So, who's this person/thing Garland is going to get? Hmmm?? I know it was a bit jumpy from section to section, I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please let me know what you think?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Endless Rivalry

When Garnet awoke the next morning, Kuja was already gone, and there was a swift knocking at her door.

"Your Highness, its Beatrix." Garnet sighed and stepped out of bed. Her nightgown fell loosely around her thin frame.

"What is it?" Garnet asked as she opened the door.

"We have received word of a prince from another continent coming to visit. He says he has urgent matters to discuss with you," Beatrix explained.

"How much time do I have?" The young Queen felt like such a wreck in the morning. Her hair was a mess, her night clothes disheveled, not the image a queen should have.

"About an hour."

"When did you get this notification?" Garnet asked tiredly.

"Very early this morning, you are to meet with them alone in the throne room," Beatrix replied, sounding as though she didn't think it was the best idea in the world. It was clear the general was suspicious, waiting for Garnet to object to meeting them alone.

"Alright, I'll be ready," Garnet said. Beatrix nodded, slightly surprised, and left the slightly worried Garnet to get ready. Who would possibly have any urgent matters to discuss with her?

An hour later found Garnet walking down the halls of her castle. She was dressed in one of her finer gowns, her hair now tame and held in place with a silver hair piece. Her expression was fixed into the aloof, in control, queen. The guards outside the throne room pulled the doors open for her, and shut them securely as she made her way inside.

The sight that met her was impossible. She had to be dreaming. Zidane was lounging on her throne, a bored expression on his face, while Garland stood next to him. She opened her mouth, about to scream.

"Ah, ah little queen… You may want to hear me out, lest you want your dirty little indulgence to be known throughout your kingdom," Garland began. The color drained from her face. This was not happening. Her mouth slowly closed, Garland took it as an indication that she was waiting for him to continue. "I'll make a little deal with you."

"Like I trust you to uphold your word," Garnet hissed.

"Now, now, we're your guests, no need to be so very rude," Garland replied. He was almost laughing. "Your people will expect you to start seeing suitors."

"So?" Garnet could not hide her anger. She was positively furious.

"You will court Zidane… well as I'm sure… along with Kuja."

"Absolutely not!" Garnet looked as though he had just asked her to set fire to her own kingdom, dance upon the ashes, and then laugh about it.

"If you fail to comply we will be sure that your reputation is ruined, and that your beloved little Kuja is tried and hanged. Surely you know it's a crime to fornicate with an unmarried Queen, especially for someone who's not actually a prince," Garland drawled.

"How could that possibly benefit you?" Garnet's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You will marry Zidane, and I have will control of Alexandria."

"I can hardly believe that you've given up on the sleeping souls of Terra," Garnet spat. _She's so vicious…_ Garland mused with a chuckle.

"Never, but I said I would make a deal with you, right? Your secret romance and lost baby will stay safe, and the souls of your kingdom and those you care about will be spared. However, we cannot simply just marry you off to Zidane, the people need to see a process," Garland explained. Garnet was shaking with barley contained emotions. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. What choice did she have? She had to do this, at least until another plan was devised.

"Why do you want to control Alexandria?" Garnet asked curiously.

"Well, in order for me to spare your people, I must have control to make sure everything goes according to plan," he replied as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"My uncle still has possession of the stones…" The young Queen's wall never fell as she jumped right to the next matter.

"He can keep them for the time being. You're not to tell them of the bargain we made; just that Zidane has come to his senses… I suppose Kuja would see right through it, but there's no reason anyone else has to know." It was then that Garnet really noticed Zidane. He was dressed in fine royal garments, his hair pulled back in a low, short ponytail. She barely recognized him. The look in his eyes made her shudder. It was like she was looking at a total stranger, there was nothing there. No familiarity, no friendliness, and what scared her most, no arrogance.

"What did you do to him…?" Garland looked confused for a moment before following her gaze to Zidane.

"Oh, you've noticed have you? It was easy really, he was so distraught about you and Kuja; I found it quite simple to control him."

"How?" Garnet asked.

"Now, a magician never reveals his secrets. I knew he would never betray you and the whole of the world, so I had to take matters into my own hands. Perhaps one day I'll tell you how."

"You… bastard!" Garnet seethed at the very sight of him. This old man had taken almost everything he could possibly take from her, and still found a way to threaten her.

"Keep your voice down little Queen, we don't want our cover blown and your secret to have to come out," Garland laughed. Garnet cringed at the wheezy sound. "We will leave you for now, and Zidane will return after your Uncle has returned to his Regency. I leave it up to you to get him to leave." At that closing statement, Zidane stood and moved by Garland, they were getting ready to leave.

"Zidane?" Garnet's tone was soft now. He fixed his soulless gaze upon her, making her want to draw back. He didn't respond to her, but his eyes flickered. There was something still there!

"There will be time for chatter later," Garland said with slight annoyance before disappearing with Zidane.

Garnet sighed. _What am I going to do?_ She paced the throne room. First things first, she had to get Cid and Hilda back to Lindblum; they would most likely take Eiko with them. They would be the only ones who would know of Zidane's betrayal, though it appeared it was not Zidane's fault. She was still chewing the inside of her lip as she burst from the throne room, flying back in the direction of her room.

No one dared get in her way. Eiko had been walking through the hall, a bright smile coming and fading at the sight of Garnet. She contemplated going to talk to her, but instead thought it would be best to find Kuja. The young summoner could tell now was not a time to get on Garnet's case about what had just happened.

Garnet didn't slow until she was back in her room and let herself fall back to sit on her bed. She had not seen something like this happening just yet. It all seemed too soon. She didn't know how long she had sat there before Kuja entered. No knock, no nothing, and yet she couldn't find herself to be angry with him for barging in.

"What happened?" Garnet almost laughed at his question. She remembered seeing Eiko in the hall and knew she must have sent him, and who knew what thoughts she put into his head.

"…Garland was here…"

"You faced him alone?" Kuja was already on a thin line when he came in; perhaps she shouldn't shove him over the edge with details. He needed to know, so she would just hope that he could hold it together until she could mumble a hurried explanation.

"Yes," she replied. "Nothing happened; he didn't try to hurt me. He wanted to make a deal with me." Her lip trembled slightly. Kuja stopped his angered pacing at the change in her, and moved to kneel in front of her. She wasn't the Queen of Alexandria anymore, in this moment; she was the frightened little princess he had saved in Treno. She didn't break down into hysterical sobs, but a few tears escaped as she lifted her hands to gently hold his face. "He knows… about us… about the…" She trailed off, never able to really talk about her lost child.

Kuja sighed and leaned into her touch, waiting for her to continue.

"He wants me to court Zidane as well as you, publicly. In the end he wants me to choose Zidane, but he wants it to seem legitimate to the people. That is why he's making us do this. He said that if I married Zidane, the souls of Alexandria would be spared when he gets the means to transfer the souls of Terra." With her explanation said, Garnet let out a shaky sigh. Kuja moved to sit beside her and took her into his arms.

"It will be alright," he comforted. "We will play Garland's little game, but just for now."

"He doesn't want anyone else to know, or he'll tell everyone about us. I don't know what proof he has, but I don't think he'd risk it," she replied.

"He wouldn't," Kuja said. Garnet relaxed against him, feeling his arms tighten around her. She felt herself being shifted as he moved to lie on the bed, her back pulled back against his chest.

"We should be…"

"Just rest," Kuja sighed in to her ear, placing a light kiss on her neck. "There will be time for planning later."

Garnet turned in his embrace and leaned her forehead against his chest, her gloved arms wrapped around his waist. She had felt so restless seconds ago, but now she felt a strange sense of ease come over her. Maybe they would get through this…

**Author's Note:**

Soooo, it wasn't exactly the fastest update, but it didn't take months either. Uheh…. Anyway, let me know what you think. I adore all my reviewers.

I wonder how this little set up will toy with Garnets feelings for Zidane...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Foreshadows

A few days after Garnet's encounter with Zidane and Garland, she was able to convince her Aunt and Uncle that all was well and she would call on them if need be. They were reluctant of course, but with Kuja's reassurance they left the two in peace. Eiko had pitched a fit about leaving Garnet, but eventually understood that Kuja and the new queen needed some time to themselves for awhile.

Garnet had informed every one else at the castle that there would be another suitor coming to stay for a time. Everyone seemed to accept it with happiness that the queen would be marrying and one day giving them an heir, though confusion arose as to why she had never married "Prince Kuja" in the first place.

It was barely a day later that Beatrix was rushing to the Queen's room to inform her that Zidane, as a prince in disguise, had arrived. Only Garnet and Kuja knew of Zidane's true identity and it was excruciatingly hard for Garnet to act as though she didn't really know him.

With Beatrix at her side, Garnet showed Zidane to the rooms he would be staying in. The tension emanating from the queen was almost tangible. The former thief barely acknowledged her save for a quick thank you and with a request to be alone for a while to get settled. He practically shut the door in her face.

"My Queen, if I may be so bold, what is troubling you?" Beatrix watched Garnet carefully for her reaction; she had yet to move away from Zidane's closed door.

"I just… it feels all too soon, seeing suitors I mean," Garnet sighed.

"I honestly don't know why you are seeing any other suitors than Prince Kuja. I'm not sure of the entire truth. I thought that you two were to be married the second he got you to his palace." The general was way too perceptive. Garnet kept her cool. Beatrix couldn't know the truth yet, no one but those involved with her Uncle knew the full truth.

"You know how hard these things can be to plan. When my mother started making advances on the other kingdoms, we thought it best to hold off," the queen explained as though it were the most common of knowledge. "I want to be sure that I chose the right man, not to have someone chosen for me."

"While all of this makes sense your highness, I can't help but wonder when this dark cloud will lift from you. I'm beginning to think that your mother sending you away is the worst thing that could have happened to you." Garnet looked taken aback. Though she and Beatrix were more open towards each other, the general had never spoken this freely before. "I do not mean to offend, and perhaps the others are not so observant, but I can almost see the great weight that brings you down. I wish greatly that you would allow me help you carry that burden." Garnet didn't know what to say, she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes as she looked at Beatrix's worried face. The only one she had with her now was Kuja, but what would Beatrix do if she knew the truth. Garnet wondered if she would even believe it, and if she did, would she still be on her side.

"I will be alright," Garnet replied putting on a smile despite the frustrated look that crossed Beatrix's face. "I know you're trying to watch out for me, but let me do what I can on my own. If it ever becomes too much I will come to you." It was becoming increasingly difficult for Garnet to turn away from her. They were closer in age than the former queen had been. They had become closer; and it hurt to keep their growing friendship at a distance when she felt so alone and in need of a good companion.

"If you promise to let me help you, then I promise to be there when you need me," Beatrix compromised. She didn't want to push the queen any more than that. However, there was a looming, crippling, loneliness about the girl. It just wasn't right, and Beatrix didn't know how much longer she could let it go on. A genuine smile crossed Garnet's face.

"It's a promise then." Beatrix smiled at the queen's response, happy to see that Garnet had let a least one of her vicious walls of defense down for her. A companionable silence settled between the two. Beatrix escorted Garnet back to her room; telling her that she would be back to take her to dinner.

Once alone, Garnet paced her room. Dinner would be interesting and stressful. Zidane and Kuja had yet to be in the same room since the argument that started their one way trip to this hell. It seemed like ages ago. It would only be proper for both "princes" to join her, but she didn't know if Kuja could handle seeing Zidane after all he had done to them. She let out a sigh as she sat on the edge of her bed. Thinking back to the death of her mother, the only person aside from herself and Kuja to survive the throne room collapsing was Steiner. Garnet had no idea how he had managed it, but she was too glad to question it. She was also glad for Beatrix, whether it was always there or had developed while she was away; she knew there was something between the two.

There was nothing for her to do until dinner, she couldn't just go wandering around outside. She remembered now why she felt so trapped here. She leaned on her window seal, letting the breeze toss her hair back. Feeling hands snake around her waist she started, but soon relaxed recognizing the embrace. He was either always so stealthy, or she was always just so lost in thought that she never heard him coming.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kuja asked quietly. Garnet sighed and leaned back into him. She didn't want to bring up the immanent doom of dinner with Zidane.

"I'm just… worried," she replied finally.

"About…?" Kuja could easily guess, but it would be best for her to voice her concerns.

"You and Zidane in the same room together." Kuja chuckled at her reply.

"Don't worry, I promise to behave myself." This earned a small smirk from the queen.

"Since when have you ever been able to behave yourself?" Garnet asked. She frowned feeling him pull away from her.

"I'm sorry my canary, but the general will be coming for you shortly," Kuja explained. Garnet sighed. How she wished that they didn't have to hide away like this. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He was slightly surprised by her actions, but hugged her back. Ever since they returned to Alexandria he could see it was difficult to let her royal guard down, even around him. He wanted so badly to just laugh. It was ridiculous the way things had turned out, and he seriously doubted that Garland had any intention of keeping his end of the deal. He was just toying with them to make things interesting. What choice did they have but to play along? He certainly couldn't care less what happened to this kingdom or anyone else who resided in it save for the girl in his arms.

His queen on the other hand could never just walk away from her kingdom; and he knew he'd never be able to convince her to make him the enemy. He had considered it many times, to have her tell the people he had forced himself upon her. Anything, so that she would remain innocent. Whatever Garland had up his sleeve would make even this plan near impossible. It wasn't a matter of finishing the old fool off once and for all anymore. He remembered her asking him, what seemed like ages ago, if he would help her save her kingdom. He said he would try, and for her, he would.

Garnet closed her eyes letting her head rest on his shoulder. She was determined to keep him with her as long as she could. It was one thing being away from him, but knowing that should they slip up and someone see them together; there would be more at stake than just a bit of embarrassment. She briefly wondered what was on his mind that kept him so silent, but couldn't bring herself to ask. Reluctantly she let him go, relishing the kiss they shared before he left her.

"Your highness? Are you ready?" Garnet sighed at hearing Beatrix call to her through the door mere minutes after Kuja had gone. No, she wasn't ready for this. She could feel the tension building up in herself already.

"Yes," Garnet finally replied. She put on a smile as she greeted the familiar face of Beatrix. Together they walked in silence to the dining hall. Garnet could feel the general's gaze on her every so often. She purposely kept her dark brown eyes focused forward. She didn't want to talk about what was to ensue, or the troubled look she undoubtedly had on her face.

Beatrix opened the door for her queen and closed it behind her. Steiner was already at the door, waiting to stand guard outside. They had both insisted upon being in the room, but Garnet had adamantly refused, compromising that they would guard outside the doors. They would be able to hear if she was in distress.

Garnet was startled to see both Zidane and Kuja already waiting for her, Zidane sitting at her right and Kuja sitting to her left. Both stood as she entered, however Zidane was much quicker than Kuja in pulling her chair out for her. She didn't miss the look of irritation that passed across Kuja's face. Zidane remained unusually passive. Whatever Garland had done, it was strong enough to reign in Zidane's great despise of Kuja.

The food was served. It was so eerily quiet, Garnet wasn't sure she could handle much more of it. It wasn't supposed to be this hard was it?

"You look lovely this evening." The queen jerked slightly, not expecting anyone to talk, least of all Zidane. She looked at him curiously, always searching his face for some sort of recognition that he was still the same person she knew. This time was no different, there was nothing there… nothing. He looked back at her, an empty, polite smile on his face.

"Er, thank you," she replied almost bashfully. Kuja seemed more curious than pissed off, but remained silent.

"Perhaps you would join me for a walk in the gardens later?" Zidane asked. Garnet stared, mouth slightly agape. Well, the Gardens were the only place that seemed to be left in some semblance.

"I... would love to," she said finally.

It was a few hours later that found Garnet and Zidane walking through the flowers; the moonlight making the scenery all the more enchanting. Though their walk was not entirely awkward, it bothered the queen how utterly boring Zidane was. The Zidane she knew would never have acted this way. _He is the same sort of… just subdued… controlled by whatever Garland has done to him…_ Garnet thought. After some meaningless conversations, Zidane left the queen just outside the castle doors. She ardently refused his offer to escort her back to her room. Seemingly a little put out, he respected her request.

The queen made her way back to a marble bench that set in the center of the Garden. She wasn't ready to retire yet. When he wasn't ignoring her, Zidane was friendly enough, but it was like it was only a part of him… almost like half of him was missing. She was not entirely surprised when she felt hands to come and rest on her shoulders. Leaning back she closed her eyes.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come for me," Garnet said quietly.

"As if I could let that fool have you to himself all night," Kuja replied. "Are you alright?" Garnet stood and turned to face him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Yes, just confused. I hate keeping up this façade." She looked up into his eyes tiredly as he tilted her chin up to meet her lips in a kiss. "Go ahead. I'm heading in right after you. I just don't want to seem too suspicious." Kuja nodded before giving her another kiss, his hand lingering on her cheek, before turning entering the castle. The queen waited a few minutes before following after him. She didn't quite make it to her room as, out of the shadows, Beatrix stepped forward to block her path.

"Your Majesty…" Beatrix started.

"Good evening," Garnet replied cutting her off. "I don't mean to be rude, and I do so enjoy our chats, but I'm very tired." She wanted nothing more than to go to her room and lose herself in Kuja's arms for the night.

"I need to speak with you," Beatrix said sternly. "It's important." The queen looked ready to interrupt again but the general would not allow it. "What is going on between you and 'Prince' Kuja for real?" Garnet smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing at all… why would…"

"I saw you together!" Beatrix hissed, successfully cutting her off. Garnet's eyes widened slightly before she regained her composure. She felt herslef slipping again, she could not turn the general away this time. It was not appropriate for a queen who was merely courting to be seen in the arms of another late at night, this early in the courtship, kissing no less. Beatrix 's face shifted to one of shock before softening as her queen let out a sob. She was at a loss of what to do. Finally, she stepped forward to wrap her arms around the trembling girl whom, in this moment, was not a queen but a lost princess with no where else to turn. "What has happened to you?" Beatrix asked softly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry. It's been awhile. Ugh. This chapter was excruciatingly hard to write. Blah, let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFIX.

The road of Truth

Silence. That was all there was between the two women. The General had led the young queen to the nearest private study. The older women did not even have to ask. Tears streaming and voice cracking, Garnet had finally confided to someone else the long story of how she came to be where she was now. The Queen withheld no details, and was blatantly obvious about her situation with Zidane and Kuja. The explanation itself taking a solid half hour of time with little to no interjection from Beatrix's side.

With everything out in the open, there was a long moment of quiet. Garnet was surprised that when she finally looked up to Beatrix's face there was no judgment. Her expression was quite impossible to describe. The queen had expected the older woman to rant and rave at her for her poor decisions, and yet, there was nothing there but understanding. Loyalty. That was it. That was the thing she was trying to place. Despite everything she had just confessed, she could see that the devotion of the general had not wavered in the slightest. This simple display was enough to make her want to tear up again, but she had finally gotten herself back under control.

"This is quite an issue," Beatrix said, breaking the silence. Garnet heaved a sigh as though that was the understatement of the century.

"It has been quite stressful and tiresome… Keeping things hidden," the Queen began. "We cannot tell anyone else, if we digress from the plan Garland will take immediate action."

"Yes, I imagine he would." It was evident that Beatrix still didn't grasp the full situation, but had been filled in enough to understand that it was quite a situation they were in. It would make things very difficult should the true story come about to the people and to the other guards and advisors. It would be an absolute uproar over the scandal; putting the Queens purity into question especially should the news reach the people of Lindblum that the Queen was not actually married to Kuja. It would soil the Regent's reputation, but to a much lesser degree. One lie lead to another and they were now tangled in a web that would be almost impossible to get out of.

"I know you don't have the answers, it… I have not told anyone else. I don't know what to do," Garnet admitted. It felt better, even in the slightest, to just be able to get it all out. The general was an excellent listener.

"It seems our only plan of action is to wait out Garland. Perhaps we can still reach Zidane?"

"I don't know," Garnet replied. "I have no idea what Garland has done to him, if it's reversible or not…"

"It may be our only chance; even should we defeat this fiend, if Zidane is still controlled somehow…"

"Yes, perhaps you're right…" The queen was deep in thought. Maybe she could reach through to Zidane, he had to still be in there somewhere, right?

"I'm glad that you were able to tell me everything. I think that it's best if you get some sleep. We will figure something out," Beatrix said, noting the young queen's exhausted appearance. A traitorous yawn made its way from Garnet's mouth. She could not deny she was tried after the whole ordeal with dinner and reliving her entire life's story of the past few months.

"I agree, thank you for your support. You have no idea how much it means to me… for you… I…" Garnet struggled with her words. She had no idea how to express the relief she felt to have someone from her Kingdom… from her home… to know everything and still accept her.

"You need not thank me Highness. I will gladly remain at your side. I know you are just trying to do what is best for your people, and saving us from a rather dismal fate."

Garnet nodded, smiling the first genuine smile she had in a long while. With that, Beatrix dismissed herself, leaving Garnet to make the short distance back to her private room alone.

Upon entering her room, the queen was immediately aware of another person's presence. She was not at all startled recognizing long silver hair as Kuja faced the window to the dark, starry night.

"That was an extensive walk you took getting back," the magician joked. Upon turning to face her, he noticed that she seemed a little less stressed.

"It wasn't so much the walk as it was talking to Beatrix," Garnet admitted. "I… told her everything."

Kuja hesitated, waiting for her to continue and say how it went. Judging by her current disposition, it must have been a relief for her to finally be able to confide in someone else. Still, he was unsure how wise it was to involve someone else in their current predicament. If Garland found out it could ruin everything.

"It was fine, she was very supportive… She wants me to see if I can't get through to Zidane…" The queen was very careful about that last statement. She knew Kuja would never like Zidane, let alone forgive him for everything that happened. Which would be why she was so surprised when he merely nodded his agreement.

"If it helps us get through this, perhaps he can help us in overcoming Garland."

Garnet blinked at his response, and followed him to bed, allowing him to assist her in undressing. Moments later found the two in bed, Garnet curled securely to Kuja's side. There was a peaceful quiet between the two. The young queen's mind raced, thinking over everything that had happened and how she came to be here. When she was first sent away, she didn't think she'd ever make it back to the throne. If they didn't have to lie… Things would have been so much easier.

"Do not fret anymore tonight, you must rest, we will face the morrow together," Kuja said quietly, trying to ease her to sleep.

Garnet nodded into his shoulder, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep. No one knew what tomorrow would bring, but she was quite certain she could handle it with Kuja by her side.

Author's Note: Oh Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Yes, I have somehow made it back. I've reread this story numerous times and have finally found some semblance of motivation to continue. I'm hoping to draw things to a close within the next few chapters. There is so much that I love about how the story has turned out and so much that I want to go back and rewrite. Once I complete this story, check back in for updates and rewrites. I may repost the entire thing. I've noticed some inconsistencies that I would like to rectify. If any of you are still out there, I would love to hear from you. I will credit this update to my most recent reviewer for getting my mind back on track with this story. Please forgive any erros.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFIX.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

A place of Memory

Zidane spent most of his time not pretending the court the new queen in the seclusion of his own rooms. He recognized her, knew her immediately, and yet he could not remember anything about her or the place they were in. There were only brief flashes of pictures. He could not piece them together, nor did he wish to try. He had never questioned Garland before, never thought twice about what they were doing. Yet, there was something about that girl. When she had said his name in the throne room, he had felt something, but dismissed it. It was illogical and useless to their plan.

The queen, he noticed, was awkward around him as well. What was her problem anyway? He saw the recognition in her eyes, the shock, the disbelief. She knew something he did not, and yet she seemed set on keeping away from him. The disappointment he felt last night when she declined his offer to escort her to her room was very real. Why would he feel such things when he barely knew her? Zidane was aware of the disconnect in his thoughts, but no matter, there was something blocking his will to figure it out.

Zidane's mind was focused on one thing, and that was the plan. He did not know how Garland planned to pull it off. The evidence of the queen's scandal was easily obtained. There was a traitor among the Regent's people, a rather trustworthy source, who was easily bribed. The other part of his plan however seemed farfetched. Surely Garland would still need a summoner regardless, but the idea he had for destroying Kuja once and for all was ludicrous. Ancient scrolls of a legend could not be taken in to serious consideration, especially when it seemed so important he succeed. Then again, should legend turn out to be true, as is the way other Eidolons came to be, it would be an unimaginable power to have.

A soft knock at the door brought the former thief out of his thoughts. He expected it to be a castle guard or maid sent to summon him for lunch. Breakfast had been uneventful, the facade becoming more believable as Garnet seemed to accept her fate. Zidane was surprised as he opened to door to see none other than said queen standing there, a slight smile on her face. His face must have registered slight disbelief as her smile tugged up even more at the corner of her lips.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," Garnet began, "I was hoping you would join me for a picnic."

"Seeing your lovely face is never a bother," Zidane replied, "I would love nothing more than to join you." He didn't need to check the room, he was prepared expecting to see her for lunch soon anyway.

"I'm glad, please, follow me," Garnet said. It was so strange to her to see the man she knew to behave in such a proper way.

"Allow me," Zidane offered her his arm after pulling the door closed softly behind him. She hesitated only momentarily before accepting. While it seemed she was trying very hard, it was evident that she was unable to completely over come her discomfort around him. It seemed unnatural, even for him being a stranger to her for her to react this way.

Garnet tried to just pretend that he was still himself, that they were still friends. It was the only way she could dispel the warning bells in her head that kept reminding her something was very off about him. She had no idea what to say to try and jog his memory, or if he even had a recollection of her. He seemed to recognize her, if even for only a split second.

"I trust you've been having a pleasant afternoon?" Zidane interrupted Garnet's train of thought, but she bounced back flawlessly.

"It has been so far. There is a lot to over see with the reconstruction," the queen replied. There was the slightest hint of bitterness in her voice that he almost missed. Perhaps she blamed him as well as Garland for the destruction of her kingdom. He could not entirely blame her. She on the other hand was only making small talk to make it seem like she was making a real attempt to get to know him.

"I can only imagine," Zidane replied. They both knew he was no prince. It's not as though he could actually imagine the stresses put on her.

"Here we are," Garnet said softly, having led him to the gardens where a small picnic had been set up for the two of them. The sun was shining brightly this day. Not only did she want to take him somewhere more secluded to pry into his memories, but she wanted to enjoy the warm weather before autumn would come.

"I am honored to receive such special treatment," Zidane said, pulling out a chair for the queen before seating himself.

"Think nothing of it," Garnet replied, perhaps a little too dismissively. "Could I ask you a few things?"

"Of course," Zidane replied, seeming as curious as he could be as to why the sudden change in her. Their brief conversations prior to this were all polite chit chat. He supposed it was only natural for her to be curious about him, especially if she was going to be end up stuck with him.

"How long have you been with Garland?"

Zidane hesitated. The queen certainly appeared to get straight to the point. There was nothing in the agreement saying she couldn't question him, there didn't seem any harm in it at this point. He contemplated lying to her, but he somehow felt she would not believe him if he had made up a back story for himself. In this, he decided to be truthful to her.

"I don't remember. That is to say, my furthest recollection is of being on Terra with him, nothing before that."

"I see," Garnet replied, seemingly a little disappointed that he did not remember or disclose anything more to her. "You really don't remember?"

"I have told you all that I know."

"Don't you know who I am?" There was slight pleading in her voice that stirred something in him.

"Of course, you are the queen of Alexandria," was his simple reply.

"No, Zidane, I'm more than that. Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to why you don't remember anything before being with Garland?" She ventured.

"It is irrelevant..."

"It couldn't be more relevant!" Garnet's tone rose slightly. "We used to be friends, I don't know what happened to you. I know you would never betray us like this..." She searched his face for any recognition. However, all she got was mild irritation.

"I do not know what you are talking about. How could I ever forget you?"

The queen was taken aback by his statement, it was almost caring in a way that he would never forget her, and yet he had.

"You already have, and not by your own fault. I believe Garland has brain washed you. I wanted to say something, to ask you. I know you're still in there Zidane, the one I know and care about. You don't have to do this," Garnet said gently.

"I..." Zidane seemed frozen, she could practically see the gears turning in his mind.

"I remember the first time I saw you, you were spying on me... back when this whole mess started. I..." Garnet paused, a small chuckle coming from her lips that served only to confuse him further. "I thought you were such a jerk, but I just didn't understand you at the time."

"How can you say this? How can you possibly know when I myself do not know my own mind?" As he asked, it seemed a small level of himself returned. "I cannot bring myself to break the strings binding me, and I feel that if you persist it would only cause more detriment to yourself... of which you are not in need of."

Garnet stared at him intensely, the food untouched. She felt she was so close to getting through to him. If she didn't, she feared he would tell Garland of her attempts. Throwing no caution to the wind she stood from her chair hastily, crossing the short distance between them and wrapping him in a hug. The former thief was frozen to the spot.

"Please, Zidane... I need you back... you're our only hope..." Garnet pleaded quietly in to his ear.

"I..." It seemed that her efforts were rewarded even if just a little. Slowly, the supposed prince returned her hug with one arm. "I am sorry." He could honestly say that he meant it. If what this strange girl said was true, and he felt it was, then he was certain he had to do something. "I don't know what I've done to you. I am unable to break his hold on my own, and I cannot say what will happen."

Garnet slowly withdrew from him. Her eyes glassy.

"I understand, we... we will try... is there anything else you can tell me, anything that would help us prepare?" The queen asked.

"I only know minimal plans, I suspect that he did not trust me entirely with everything should you attempt to reach me as you are now. He is planning something, a powerful being, an Eidolon I have assumed." Zidane hesitated, his eyes glazing over. "Let us enjoy this food, shall we?"

Garnet blinked, returning slowly to her seat. What just happened. It seemed he didn't remember anything that had just happened, like his mind had reset.

"Yes, of course..." Garnet replied. She had every intention of telling Kuja about what had happened. The rest of lunch when by peaceably. The queen couldn't stuff down the worry she felt. What if Garland could find out about her prying? It would either make the game more fun for him, or bring down his vengeful wraith. What was all this about an Eidolon? Surely Garland couldn't harness the powers of the Eidolons? It was with all these thoughts buzzing through her head that she and Zidane parted ways.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so I'm pretty sure I have the ending in mind. I've done some research and struggled with how I was going to go about this. I think you will be surprised by the entity I bring in, then again maybe not. As always, I love reading your reviews. I know this was mostly a Garnet/Zidane chapter, but it was necessary for progression. =]


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFIX

Chapter Thirty

Ozma

"An Eidolon?" Kuja stared at his queen in mild disbelief after she had recounted her attempts to bring Zidane back to them. "I suppose it is possible, though Garland himself should not be able to control it. As for what Garland has done to be able to control... him..." The silver-haired man trailed off. He had a hard time even speaking the former thief's name with out spitting it out of his mouth as though venomous. "He did create us, perhaps he still has some way to regain control of Zidane that did not exist when he created me. Should that be the case, we need only end Garland to reverse what has happened to him."

"It was like I had asked too much and tripped something in his head so that he couldn't continue as he was," Garnet said. She was seated on her bed, cross-legged, her gown fluffed out around her. It was clear she did not feel the need to be formal in her present company.

"It may be something Garland has set up, knowing that Zidane would be here... perhaps he suspected you would attempt something," Kuja replied.

"You don't think he can find out about it, do you?" The queen's tone had turned from thoughtful to concerned.

"It is unlikely, though I would not put it past the old fool."

Kuja's reply had done nothing to ease the nerves of the Queen.

By now Garnet's room was dim as the candles burned down. The rest of the day after their so called picnic had been uneventful, dinner as well. It had been almost too quiet, making Garnet all the more anxious to fill Kuja in the second she knew she could be alone with him uninterrupted. Thus, here they were, silenced descending upon them.

Garnet was barely aware of the shift on the bed as Kuja moved to join her, idly running his fingers through her hair.

"I doubt that Garland will find out, and even if he did he would probably find it amusing," Kuja said gently.

"I just hope that if he does, it doesn't stir him to action..." Garnet sighed.

"Unlikely. You did what you had to. We were completely in the dark before, at least we have some idea at this point of what to expect. I would not beat myself up over it," Kuja replied. He watched her carefully for a moment. "I do not understand how Garland can expect to use Eidolons. He fears them more than anything, and to tamper with a more powerful one would be foolish on his part. It must be something else."

"I don't know. They say Eidolons exist because of the legend behind them, and they remain alive due to the people being alive and spreading their legend on. Do you think it's possible he's discovered a forgotten Eidolon?" Garnet asked.

"It would not be beyond him," Kuja said thoughtfully. "It may even be one that was sealed away due to it's immense power. Should this be the case I cannot foresee how he would have the means to control it.

"I guess you're right. Not knowing is worse than knowing," Garnet muttered.

"I can't imagine how he would have even discovered such a thing. The Eidolon would have to have been long forgotten, dead even. I imagine that the elders would have destroyed any documentation of the being on purpose."

Garnet nodded. It appeared that Kuja had done some research himself. It was probably impossible not to pick up tidbits of information while being with Garland.

"I guess we just wait. How long does Garland expect us to follow through with this game?" Garnet asked.

"For as long as he finds amusement. If he was telling the truth about his plan, he will want it to be believable for you to choose Zidane. Something like that could take weeks," Kuja replied.

"I hate this," Garnet said. "I just want to be with you," she sighed, shifting to lean her head on his shoulder. Kuja smirked at this. Those were his sentiments exactly. Oh how things had changed. He could not imagine something mattering more than himself, more than his plans, more than his hatred of his prior fate. Perhaps it was because she had changed that. He couldn't entirely lie to himself, she was important much longer than that. How ridiculous...

"I know," Kuja finally responded, coming out of his reverie. His arm came around the queen drawing her closer.

* * *

Weeks had passed, just as Kuja predicted, before anything happened. Garnet had eventually become more comfortable around the new Zidane. She could still see glimpses of his old self, and it gave her hope that they could still get him back. After her first attempt of trying to get through to him, she had not tried again. She was too afraid that Garland would somehow know and come after them. She refused to even further discuss the situation with Beatrix, and the General was very understanding as to why.

That day had started like any other. Breakfast, overseeing plans, and preparing for lunch. Usually Garnet would dine with Kuja and Zidane. It was less awkward now, though Kuja would never directly speak to the blonde unless he had to.

It was after lunch when they usually parted ways that Zidane had pulled the queen aside once Kuja was out of sight.

"My lady, I have note for you bearing instructions," the former thief explained. Garnet eyed the paper warily. She did not forget what had happened the last time a piece of paper came for her from Garland. "Should you disobey, Garland has arranged to have his witness speak out against you."

It was at this point that Zidane was made aware that Garland had lied about their being a traitor at the Regency. Zidane had received his own instructions that he would be the one to ruin her reputation should she not follow through. He was unsure if he would be able to go through with it, or if he would be able to deny Garland's command.

"This isn't going to transport me somewhere weird or do something to me is it?" The queen asked, storing away that last little bit of information that the traitor would be among them for planning purposes.

"No I assure that there are no enchantments this time," Zidane said. Garnet blinked, did he remember the last time this had happened to her? "I will leave you now."

Garnet had accepted the paper, but did not get a chance to question him as he had dismissed himself and was walking swiftly down the hall.

With a sigh, the queen hurried away, locking herself in a near by parlor to read the letter in private. Her hands were shaking, and she was afraid to open it. After a good ten minutes of vehement pacing, she sat down in a chair by the window, taking a deep breath before unfolding the paper. Her eyes scanned it down. It was a very involved letter, just as she feared, directing her to call an audience and announce her choice of suitor. At the end Garland was sure to threaten her with the secret of her scandal. The very last line reading:

_Choose well little queen. The fate of your Kingdom is in your hands..._

The girl had no idea of his real plan to eliminate Kuja regardless.

The letter was clear that she was not to tell anyone, not Kuja, not the Regent, not anyone. Just to make the necessary plans to have the announcement made tomorrow mid-morning. It put her in quite the position to get everything together and have the people informed. She would be able to trust Beatrix to get things in order, and it would also alert the older woman to be prepared for possible problems.

Garnet wasted no time in calling a meeting with everyone necessary. It was not the preparations she was worried about, it was having to hide it from Kuja. She was unsure if she would be able to do that. There was no time to worry about it now.

* * *

As it came time for dinner, Kuja had become suspicious as to why Garnet had not been around since after lunch. He was even more put off to arrive in the dining hall to see that she was not there. Zidane was there, already seated, though he gave nothing away. There was no reason for him to stay and subject himself to the thief's company so he turned to leave, set on finding his queen.

"She has been given notice," Zidane said lazily. He didn't need to say anything else as Kuja stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowed. So, it would be time for the girl to announce her decision. Perhaps that is why had avoided him all day.

The thief didn't offer anymore information, he had none. Kuja's only response was to nod his acknowledgment before leaving Zidane alone in the dining room. The silver-haired man did not care why Zidane had told him, he had been acting out of sorts as of late. Almost like his old self was coming in to control again, though Kuja preferred the quiet polite version.

* * *

The daylight had faded into night, and Kuja had been unable to locate Garnet. It made him uneasy. He had searched for her every where and could only assume that she had been avoiding him because of what she had to do. They had been unsuccessful over the past few weeks to come up with a reliable plan to destroy Garland and the Crystals. He could not harness their power with out a summoner, so even if she denied Zidane, he would not be able to act immediately. Perhaps they could draw him in to action that way and put an end to him once and for all.

Kuja eventually gave up. He had wanted to talk to Garnet about some kind of plan, but it seemed that wouldn't happen. At least, he thought it wouldn't until he tried her room one last time to find her sitting at her window staring out at the darkened sky.

"Where have you been?" Kuja asked, entering the room and locking the door behind him.

"Oh, taking care of things... I-"

"I know you have received word from Garland," Kuja cut her off. Garnet looked over her shoulder surprised.

"How?" She asked.

"Zidane," he replied with mild disdain.

"I see, so you know what I have to do tomorrow?" The queen let her eyes rest on him, watching as he closed the distance between them. He wasted no time in pulling her to her feet into his embrace. She was eerily calm.

"You could still say I threatened you, that I forced you, at least that way you could remain pure," Kuja said quietly.

"No, I can't. If we have any hope of defeating Garland, then I need to have the hope that we can actually be together," she said, sounding very clear in her decision. Kuja tucked her hair behind her ear, pulling back slightly to look her in the eye.

"You have a plan?" He asked.

"I have been consulting with Beatrix this whole time. I was told not to tell you in the letter, but I knew that as soon as I saw you I wouldn't be able to hide it," she replied.

"I see. I trust your judgment," Kuja said. The smile that lit her face was priceless, she did not betray if she actually needed that reassurance to feel confident in her decision. She had seemed to change, to finally fit in to the role of queen. It finally suited her, and yet she was able to remain herself.

With a grin on her face, Garnet tugged him to her bed. They spent what was possibly their last night together reliving the passion that had gotten themselves in this situation in the first place.

* * *

The next morning came to find the queen getting ready with the assistance of Beatrix. She had on one of her finer dresses, crown and all. She felt a lot different this time around. The last time she had addressed her people was when she accepted her role as queen. It was a nerve wracking experience for entirely different reasons then as it was now.

"Is everything prepared?" Garnet asked.

"Yes," Beatrix replied. "The guards will be stationed and ready to protect the people. Steiner and myself will be prepared to apprehend anyone who attempts to speak out against you."

"Thank you. Have the people started to gather?"

"Yes Majesty, word traveled quickly and there is a large crowd awaiting you already," the general answered.

"Very well, it is almost time then," Garnet said. She did not know what to expect. Did Garland really expect her to follow through, or use her defiance as a tool to get what he wanted? She did not know, but they were about to find out.

"You have a few minutes, I will be just outside when you are ready," the general said, dismissing herself. As she walked out, Kuja came in. The general said nothing and merely closed the door behind him.

Garnet turned to face him a tense smile on her face, but she did well with keeping her composure.

"You are the epitome of queen." Kuja crossed the space between them, gently running the back of his hand along her cheek.

"Thank you," Garnet replied, letting silence settle between them. It was difficult to keep her nerves under control, and she made no attempt to hide that she was distracted. "We've only a few minutes," she said quietly.

"Indeed, are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," she said.

"Good, I will be awaiting you at the balcony with Zidane," Kuja said, leaning forward to kiss her as though he would never get a chance to again.

As he turned to leave, Garnet grabbed his sleeve, not quite ready for him to leave her yet. After everything that he had done, that had happened between them, she couldn't believe how truly she felt the words she was about to speak. They had exchanged the affection time and time again, but she felt it exponentially when faced with their current predicament.

"I love you."

"And I you," Kuja replied, letting the silence linger, and waiting for her to release him. It took only a moment, as she nodded and let him go. "We will be together," he said in a tone that left no room for argument. Garnet smiled slightly as he left her, trying to draw strength from his words. Yes, they would, but only if she stood up to take action.

The queen hesitated only a moment more before stepping out in the hallway to meet Beatrix. Together they made their way to the balcony, Beatrix leaving Garnet to stand behind the doors alone. Kuja and Zidane would already be seated outside, waiting for her to come out and present her decision. She could hear the dull roar of the people of Alexandria talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Taking a deep breath, Garnet pushed the doors open, the bright sunlight almost blinding. As she stepped forward she could hear every thing go quiet. When the people saw her they silenced immediately. The balcony had remained in tact and the court yard had been successfully cleared, but there was still so much reconstruction left to be done. She could see all their hopeful faces staring up at her. Kuja was seated to the left and Zidane was seated to the right. She made her way forward, her knuckles brushing Kuja's shoulder as she stepped up around the chairs to the railing.

"As you all are aware. I have been courting two suitors. I have come to a decision on who will rule beside me in the best interest of Alexandria." Garnet's voice was loud and clear, easily heard over the silent onlookers. She could faintly see the guards stationed everywhere, as well as what she thought was Beatrix and Steiner mixed in the crowd. "It is with great excitement and anticipation to our bright future that I formally introduce your future King, Kuja Alexandros!"

Garnet held her breath as the crowd below broke out into cheers. Kuja stood to greet the people, waving his arm through the air. He would assume Garnet's last name as she was reigning queen, and quite honestly, he had no current known surname. The people accepted it without question. Garnet could not see Zidane's face, and for a moment all was well. No one had started raving out against her as Zidane had warned. She joined her hand with Kuja's and turned to smile at him. However, she had only been able to look at him briefly.

From behind Kuja she could see Zidane rise from his seat. Fear struck her for a moment as he had a strange look on his face. Was he the witness that was to speak out against her?! He was staring right at her, or so she thought. He opened his mouth and her expression twisted in horror. Instead of calling her out and ruining her reputation as he had been instructed to, he screamed at her for them to run. Zidane's face contorted in to one of pain, a hand lifted to clutch his head. She looked over her shoulder after realizing that he hadn't been staring at her, but past her.

Gasps sounded from the people below as the guards starting herding the people to safety. Coming at them from over the mountain was a beast most terrifying. It was unlike anything she had ever seen or heard about. Garland was riding the great beast towards them. It was enormous, she could almost feel the power radiating from it. It was a monster. Yet, it's most defined feature was it's dragon like appearance and that it glowed silver. It had the scaly wings, tail, and face of a dragon, but the front part of it's body was a lion. It had a long silver mane, like a chimera gone wrong, with large clawed paws coming right for them. It's back had three rows of horns starting from the base of it's skull to the tip of it's tail. It's true color shifted between silvery white to silvery black.

"What is it!?" Garnet shrieked, Kuja grabbing her and forcing her to move with Zidane close behind them.

"Where are you going my queen!? You cannot escape fate!" Garland's raspy voice could be heard calling for her as he drew closer.

What had he done?

* * *

Author's Note: So, I don't know how many of you know about Ozma or what it is in the game, but I've researched it and this is what I've come up with. I thought it would make more sense to have an Eidolon type creature as opposed to Necron showing up, though I did toss that idea around. This story will come to a close within the next chapter or two. The more I research the more I can't wait to go back and tweak things up.

I will explain in better detail next chapter what Ozma is in this story, though they theorize that he is a sealed/forgotten/dead Eidolon. He's the sphere you fight in Chocobo's Air Garden. I've decided to have Garland discover a long lost scroll depicting him, and having someone knowing the legend would give Ozma back his form. At least, this is how I've gone based off of speculation and other research for the purpose of this story.

Anywho, I've been feeling really motivated to get this story done and rework some of it. Let's hope this streak carries me to the end. As always, I love your reviews. Please forgive any errors.


End file.
